The Wolf and the Miko (part 3)
by Ookamifemale001
Summary: AU. The War is over! Now, Koga only has one goal: convincing his woman that she belongs at his side. But, when a new evil crawls from the shadows of the past, can the Alpha's love be enough to keep Kagome with him? (Same as others. No Inuyasha, Ayame, or modern setting. Yes to my characters or any-others I choose to use. ;) )
1. Chapter 1 Best Intentions

Chapter 1

Best Intentions

Three days.

For three days Koga found himself in absolute Hell. He couldn't sleep, refused to eat anything, even his own men were beginning to worry as to his despondent mood. But, that meant little to the Alpha. For three days, his woman remained still and had yet to open her eyes.

Despite the reassurances from the hoshi tending to her that Kagome was healing, Koga couldn't see any improvement. She slept like the dead and gave no indication of waking up at all.

His people had been victorious in the war again their enemies, the Birds of Paradise. They had claimed their old tribes' home-den and had saved his people from complete annihilation. But, the price of Kagome's life was more than Koga was willing to consider.

She had to wake up. She just had to.

As gently as if he held a butterfly's wing, Koga cupped his woman's pale hand in his own sun-darkened one. It was the only touch he allowed himself to do with her like this. Koga feared harming her otherwise. It amazed him how small she fit into his roughened palm, how fragile and delicate she looked in his clawed hand.

It was hard to remember Kagome was human while she was awake. There was such fire in her rich eyes, it made her seem invincible to those around her. Like there was nothing that could defeat her, if given the chance. To see her this helpless wasn't right.

"She looks stronger," a familiar voice replied in a soothing tone.

Koga found it more irritating every day.

"Maybe to you," the alpha snapped as he covered his woman's hand with his other, holding it as reverently as a sutra.

"Humans need time to heal," the hoshi explained patiently, for had to be the hundredth time. "She's not yokai that can heal quickly."

"She has before," Koga argued, not even bothering to look back at the waiting monk. "But, she won't wake up."

"Her bleeding has stopped," the monk replied. "It is an improvement. And, her spirit is growing stronger every day. You must be patient."

Chuffing in irritation, Koga decided to simply ignore the male. It was nothing he hadn't heard before. Every day the hoshi said the same thing. She was healing and he needed to be patient.

Koga was finding he hated hearing those words. They meant nothing. In fact, the only reason Koga hadn't just gutted the human in his frustration was that Kagome didn't seem to be getting any worse. And, right now, Koga was willing to take what he could get.

"Your men are looking for you," the hoshi added as he waited passively at the cave entrance. "They found something and wanted your opinion on what to do."

Releasing a breath between tight lips, Koga gave his woman's hand a final squeeze before gently laying it back on her fur bedding. In one fluid motion, he rose to his feet and stalked from the room without a second glance.

Might as well get this over-with.

SSS

Miroku released the breath he didn't realize he was holding once the young Alpha was out of sight. Even after being amongst the ookami these last few days, it still left him on edge how closely the alpha, Koga, was staying to Lady Kagome. Each time, Miroku wondered if the Ookami leader would discover what the tiny priestess held inside her still healing body.

Miroku knew worrying wouldn't solve anything. His training had taught him that from the beginning. Everything in life had a purpose for happening and all you could do was accept it and try to bring about the best outcome. The only thing in life you can control is you.

 _Be calm and you will be in control of yourself._

The words were his mantra, a promise to keep him from giving into the fears that followed him. The fear of failure, the fear of death by his own hand, literally. The fear that he'll never get to avenge his ancestors that suffered terribly from the curse that passed down his line.

But, the hoshi had more immediate worries. Like how to get this innocent priestess out of a den of wolves.

Ah, the struggles of a truly noble hoshi.

SSS

She felt hot. In fact, Kagome felt near to absolutely stifling as her chest heaved to try and take a full breath. Why did it feel so hard to breathe?

Thoughts scattered in a thousand different directions like leaves in the wind as the young priestess struggled to piece together what was happening around her.

The ookami were at war. They'd been attacked. Koga wasn't with them.

Koga! Was he alive? Was he alright?

Kagome fought to open her eyes but the lids felt too heavy in her head. How was that possible?

The weight on her chest was growing heavier. Gulping the shallow puffs of air, Kagome forced her lungs to work. She needed to wake up. Koga could be hurt. He could be dead.

She'd promised to save his people. No-matter what, she had to wake up!

"Miko?"

The soft question caused Kagome to still in hesitation as she struggled to place the voice with a face. Did she know it?

"Miko? Lady Kagome, can you hear me?"

She didn't recognize it but, the calm that surrounded her gave Kagome the peace to push towards it. She was safe. Somehow, Kagome just knew. The voice wouldn't hurt her. The voice wanted to help. It had to.

"Lady Kagome, if you can hear me, you need to wake up."

Yes, she did. She needed to wake up and find out what happened. She needed to see if Koga was still alive. If his tribe was still there. She needed to wake up.

Wake up.

Wake up!

"Wake up…."

Blinking tiredly to the sudden light beside her, Kagome groaned in pained frustration. Why was it so hard to do just that?

"There you are….," the voice replied in a warm tone. "We wondered how long you would be."

Turning her head slightly, Kagome came face to face with a young man she'd never seen before.

Gentle violet eyes smiled at her from a smooth, serene face. Dark robes of a simple hoshi wrapped about a lean form crouched beside her pile of warm furs acting as a bed.

Kagome quickly blinked the piercing pain behind her eyes. Why was her head pounding?

"What….." she whispered between dry lips. "…..happened?"

"You were wounded during the battle with the Birds of Paradise," the hoshi replied. "Quite….badly, in fact. You were brought into the Ookami den to heal. That was some days ago."

"Days?" Kagome asked, not yet willing to open her eyes again yet.

She'd been out that long?

"Koga?" she demanded. "Where is Koga?"

The hoshi went terribly still at the question, causing Kagome's panic to double within her pounding heart. It couldn't be!

"He is well," the hoshi finally responded. "He's looking into something his men had found."

"The war—"

"Is over," he finished patiently. "Thanks to you. The tribe have been waiting anxiously for you to awake, so they can celebrate their victory. The Alpha, Koga, especially."

A deep sigh of relief flowed through Kagome as she felt her whole body relax. They had won. She'd kept her promise. And, Koga was still breathing. Thank the Kami.

"Forgive me but…..what is your relationship with the alpha?"

Kagome turned her furrowed brow towards the curious monk, his own eyes sharpened with observant confusion.

"Excuse me?"

"It's just… you seemed worried for him," the hoshi replied carefully. "And, he has made it quite clear you are his mate and I just assumed—"

"Don't assume anything," Kagome scolded, feeling her already heated face warm considerably more at what Koga could have possible told the monk beside her. "Koga and I are….."

Unfortunately, Kagome couldn't find the word to use to describe her and the alpha's odd relationship. She'd kept her word to him but what would he do now? He didn't need her anymore. Would that mean he'd take back his claim? This who scenario was just too weird for her to piece together at the moment.

"Has he forced you?"

Kagome snapped wide eyes back at the hoshi. He couldn't actually think…..

"I mean, does he hold you prisoner or keep you against your will?" the monk quickly corrected.

Kagome shook her head slightly. "I chose to help him," she replied quietly.

"I see," the hoshi replied. "And,…. do you wish to stay?"

Kagome felt the breath freeze tightly in her chest. Before her injury, she wouldn't question her answer. She was trying to escape before she was captured, for Kami sake! But, now, she was wondering what the right move was.

Not that she felt any romantic notions towards Koga, she wasn't that foolish. She just wasn't sure where she was to go, if she left. Besides, Koga would most-likely try and come after her anyway.

She needed to convince him to let her go. That was Kagome's best option. Once he realized this wouldn't work, he'd release his claim and she could leave with his blessing.

It was her only chance.

"If you don't," the monk quickly added before Kagome could answer, "then, I would help you. I could get you away from here, from him. I would take you somewhere safe, where you wouldn't need to fear him finding you or harming you for leaving."

Kagome found herself stunned by the earnest offer. Was he serious?

"All you need do is tell me, and I will save you from this den."

SSS

Fury like he'd never known before roared inside Ayumu as he heard the human male's seduction of his Apha's woman.

He didn't care how powerful the monk was, he wasn't stealing Koga's mate from him. No-one stole an Ookami's mate unless they had a death wish.

While the young hunter considered lunging into the dark cave and gutting the monk from behind, a grin of grim satisfaction spread across his smooth face.

This was Koga's kill. And, kill him, he will for trying to take Kagome away from them.

Turning quickly on his heel, the young hunter raced down the shadowed tunnels, to warn his alpha of the danger they harbored all this time.


	2. Chapter 2 Surprise Discoveries

Chapter 2

Surprise Discoveries

(Disclaimer: I know I am going against cannon in this. Please remember, this story is an AU, Alternate Universe. Thank you.)

"So, what am I looking at?" Koga demanded, his irritation rising with confusion as he studied the crudely scratched images decorating the top of one of the lowest tunnels of the mountain.

"We're not sure, Koga," Ginta replied calmly. "That's why we sent for you. Jiro thought—"

"This is why I was called down here?" Koga snapped. "A group of carvings that mean nothing to me? Quit wasting my time!"

"It wouldn't be a waste if you would listen, pup."

Jiro's gruff barb had the young alpha practically snarling as he met the greying male's challenging gaze.

"And, why would these be worth my time?" Koga asked, crossing his arms as he waited for the elder's response.

"Because these markings could mean the security of our tribe."

Koga snorted at the old male's response. The tribe was fine. Once Kagome woke up, they'd be perfect.

"The tribe is secure," he growled. "Our enemies are dead."

"Which could make way for more," Jiro countered. "We need to prepare."

"We are preparing," Koga snarled, already having lost interest in this argument.

How many times was he supposed to tell his men they were fine? He needed to get back to Kagome.

"You need to prepare more," the older male commanded, giving his alpha a pointed look.

Koga shifted his jaw from side to side. Jiro was pushing his limits way too far.

"And, how do you suggest I do that?"

The old male gave his alpha a confident smirk before gesturing towards the tunnel.

"You take what is down there, and no enemy would be able to stand against you," he replied with all the confidence of a general.

Koga's brow furrowed as he racked his tired brain for what the old hunter could mean. He'd been only a pup when the tribe had lost their den. So, he found it difficult to remember what lay beneath the large mountain.

"It's just the resting place of our Ancestors, isn't it?" he asked, daring the grey hunter to contradict him.

Thankfully, Jiro had the sense to nod in agreement.

"Yes," he replied fiercely. "Our tribe's ancestors rest in the heart of the mountain den. But, there is more that sleeps inside."

Koga rolled his eyes at the old male's cryptic reply. He didn't have time for this.

"Just say what's down there, Jiro," he ordered.

The hunter merely shook his head.

"Our ancestors gave their lives not just for the den, but for what they kept hidden within it."

Koga went still as he considered the male's words, a bell of recognition going off in his head. There had been a legend amongst the tribe of a weapon shielded from the Birds of Paradise. It had been the last thing the tribe could do against the winged monsters. But, everyone had just brushed it off as wishful thinking.

If this could be that weapon then—

"Koga!"

Snapping bright eyes behind him, Koga watched as Ayumu rushed towards the tense group, shoulders heaving with his frantic breath.

What now?!

"Ayumu, what is it?" Ginta asked hurriedly. "What's happened?"

"Koga,…. Sister Kagome…."

Koga's blood froze as his breath hitched.

"What about her?" he demanded.

"She's….awake," the young scout huffed.

Relief like he'd never known flowed through Koga like warm water. She was awake. She'd live.

"What's the matter with you, Ayumu?" Hakkaku snapped on Koga's other side as he and Ginta glared accusingly at the young scout. "You nearly scared us all to death!"

"You want to give Koga a heart-attack?" Ginta scolded. "Sister Kagome awake is great news."

The scout suddenly shook his head. "Not…..problem…."

Koga was suddenly right in front of the panting youth's face, causing his struggling breath to catch.

"What problem?" he asked, voice growing sharper with every word.

A hard swallow had Ayumu sucking a deep breath of air. "That hoshi…. Is trouble…."

Suspicion started to roar in Koga's ears, causing him to pop a knuckle. "How?"

"He told her…..he'd take her….away…." Ayumu replied, breathing starting to even out. "I think….. he wants her…."

All at once, everything went still. Like a red wave, Koga felt rage wash over him with an intensity he hadn't felt in years.

The hoshi was betraying him. He was trying to take Koga's mate from him.

Claws pricked at the young Alpha's clenched fists as they started to shake. All this time, he'd kept that human alive, trusted his people and woman to his care and the traitorous bastard was trying to steal from him.

"Koga? Koga?!"

Merely noticing his men's curious outrage, Koga raced back down the passage, a vicious snarl slipping past his fangs.

He'd kill that hoshi! One way or another, that human's blood would stain his claws for this!

SSS

Kagome blinked again in shocked confusion as she stared at the young monk beside her.

There was no way she could have heard him correctly. But, he sat with all the calm serenity of a hoshi in prayer.

He was….serious.

"I…..don't know what to say," Kagome replied when she found all other words failing her.

"Say you wish to leave," the hoshi practically pleaded with her, his set violet eyes meeting hers. "If that is what you want, I will free you. You have my word."

"But, Koga—"

"Is not your concern," he continued with a slight lift of his head. "You have greater concerns, after all."

Kagome started to question what the hoshi could mean but the calm understanding in his eyes caused her to stiffen with terror.

He knew!

Somehow, he found out about her. How was that possible? No-one knew who she was. That was why Kagome had run to these mountains in the first place. There was no way he could…..

However, memories flashed through Kagome's head as she struggled to understand. The battle with the Birds of Paradise, the attack, blood everywhere. It was never-ending, no-matter how hard she tried to control it. Next thing she knew, she was once again in darkness.

Was that how he found out? How bad was her injury?

"You needn't say anything," the hoshi reassured, snapping Kagome from her panicked thoughts. "But, you should know, I am at your service. I promise you, I will give my life to ensure your safety. And, if you will only agree, I will give you the chance at a better life."

"Oh, will you?"

The menacing growl caused both humans to stare in shock at the irate Alpha, glaring murder from the cave entrance at the supposedly intimate picture the two made.

Realization hit Kagome like a splash of cold water, causing her to gasp in horror as she turned frantic eyes towards the furious male.

"Koga, this isn't what you think," she defended desperately. "Please, you have to believe—"

"I brought you into my den," Koga ground out between clenched teeth as he glared solely on the hoshi, effectively ignoring Kagome all-together. "I trusted you to heal my woman. And, this is how you repay me?"

"You don't understand," the hoshi started to reply as he stood to his sandaled feet, his shakujo draped protectively across him.

"I understand enough," Koga snarled, his tone causing a knot to wedge itself in Kagome's throat. "You plan to steal my mate from me."

"She's not your mate, Koga," the hoshi informed calmly. "You need to listen to me."

Unfortunately, Koga didn't seem to be in the mood to listen to anyone. Without warning, the alpha leapt across the cave, claws extended to rip the monk in half. However, the hoshi was more nimble than expected, although his speed would never last against the furious ookami.

On top of that, he'd then have a whole den to fight through. There was no way he'd make it. Struggling to breathe through her burning side, Kagome tried to rise from her bed. Unfortunately, her still healing injury made it nearly impossible for her to stay upright.

This couldn't be happening!

A terrified yowl form the cave entrance caused the young priestess to stare in horror as Shipo raced to her bedside, head snapping one direction or the next as he watched the two men struggle.

"Kagome, what is this?" he asked in shaking fright. "Why is Koga trying to kill Miroku?"

Miroku? That was the hoshi's name? Kagome hoped she didn't learn it just in time for him to die by Koga's hands.

"Koga," she called with all the strength she could muster. "Please stop this! You don't have to do this!"

"No-one takes my mate from me," Koga snarled in a half-hearted focus on her. "Kagome isn't leaving with you!"

"That's what this is about?" Shipo asked, head swiveling back to Kagome in disbelief.

Kagome sighed. This was getting them no-where.

"I know what I saw," Koga continued as he struggled against the monk's shakujo. "You were trying to seduce my woman away from me. She's wounded and lying helpless and you tried to take advantage, you traitorous pervert!"

Kagome felt the heat from before stain her face completely red. This was beyond mortifying and she couldn't even get up!

"Koga, you can't kill him!" Shipo called over the chaos the cave was swiftly giving into.

"The hell, I can't!" the furious alpha snapped back.

"You can't!" the kit continued. "You promised him, if he healed Kagome, you'd let him go! Are you going to go back on your word?"

The challenge had the alpha freezing mid-attack as he and the hoshi locked gazes in heavy preparation. Frustration gnawed at Koga as he felt his claws flex with restrained need.

He had promised the fool that, hadn't he?

Koga wanted to rip the human in half; it would be so satisfying. But,….one thing an ookami didn't go back on was their word.

He'd promised the hoshi could leave their territory safe if he just made sure Kagome lived.

Glancing to the trembling female, Koga could see the monk had kept his side of the bargain. Koga had to let him go. However, this could still go in his favor.

"You're right," Koga replied, a knowing glint in his blue eyes before he gripped the hoshi by the collar and started to drag him from the cave. "It's time I pay the debt."

Without a word, the alpha dragged the human through the twisting tunnels of the den, never-stopping till he came to the biting night air outside the mountain.

Quickly spotting two of his best hunters, Koga tossed the stunned human into their hands.

"Take him to the border," Koga commanded, propping a clenched fist on his hip. "And, leave him there."

The two hunters looked at each other in confusion before focusing on their alpha.

"Which border?" one of them asked cautiously.

"Doesn't matter," Koga snapped, being done with this whole thing. "Pick one. Just make sure he doesn't come back."

Both hunters nodded eagerly before Koga turned on his heel and marched his way back into the tunnels of his den.

It made no difference to him where the human was left. Let he dropped into the sea, for all he cared!

Either way, it got him out of Koga's hands and as far away as possible from Kagome. That was what mattered.

SSS

He had failed.

That was something that Miroku didn't think he'd ever apply to himself when he set out to help someone. It was why he roamed about, wasn't it? He wanted to help all he could as he searched for the monster that was determined to destroy his family.

He'd promised to help Lady Kagome and he had failed.

The siren's call of another cup of sake was tempting to the hoshi but Miroku knew better than to over-indulge. He had some restraint, after all. Still, it did little to soothe his wounded pride.

When those two ookami had taken him from the new den, Miroku had been convinced they would try and kill him. Instead, they'd thrown him roughly to the group and stood waiting at the base of a mountain path till he left.

Miroku had considered sneaking back into the mountains but even he knew his limits. Even with his cursed hand, there was no guarantee he wouldn't possibly harm the kit or Lady Kagome along the way. He was stuck.

Not since his father's death, did Miroku feel this helpless. There had to be some way he could keep his promise. He owed Lady Kagome that much, didn't he?

Unfortunately, there was no way he could enter that territory without being gutted at the border. This was truly frustrating.

"Does something trouble you, hoshi?"

The melodic voice caused Miroku to snap his gaze upward as he felt his face brighten in a dazzling smile.

"And, why would anything trouble me?" he asked with all the reflexive charm he'd perfected long ago.

However, instead of giggling and blushing with pleasure, the woman before him cocked a dark brow in contemplation.

"A holy man doesn't usually indulge in spirits this much unless there is a problem," she replied with all the confidence of a hime. "And, the main trouble for hoshi's is usually yokai. Would that be the case?"

Miroku felt his smile start to slip as he studied the woman before him with more scrutiny. What did she want with him, if not his company?

"And, why would you suspect that?" he asked calmly.

Shaking her long hair, the woman sat across the table from the monk with the stealthy grace of a cat. Observant brown eyes met his own violet one and Miroku was suddenly uneasy with how much they must see.

"Yokai always trouble hoshi," she explained as matter-of-factly as if she commented about the weather. "If that is the case, I might be able to help."

Miroku gave the quiet beauty before him a rueful smile as he cupped his sake bowl in his palm.

"I'm afraid I can't ask you to put yourself in danger," he replied calmly. "I already have one woman who needs my help. I couldn't in good conscious ask another to endanger herself."

Instead of being discouraged, the woman only leaned further in interest.

"What do you mean, another woman?" she asked.

Miroku smirked in amusement. Perhaps this could go his way, after all.

"Nothing to grow jealous over," he reassured gently. "There is a miko named Kagome who is trapped in the mountains of the East Ookami tribe. I am finding myself unsure of how to rescue her."

Suddenly, the woman's eyes sharpened as her hand shot out to still his hand lifting his cup of sake. Peaking from under the pale sleeve of her plain kimono, Miroku spotted the wrapped armor of a tekko about her hand and wrist.

Miroku met the woman's rich gaze, set with a determination he was all too aware of. This woman was not what she seemed.

"Tell me more," she commanded.


	3. Chapter 3 Old Friends

Chapter 3

Old Friends

Pained groans filled the cave as Ginta patted his tribe sister's warm brow again with a scrap of linen. Kagome wasn't getting better. In fact, since Koga threw out the hoshi, her wound had been getting progressively worse.

It made no sense. She'd healed herself before, if what Koga told them was true, and she'd been fine yesterday. However, her face was feverish and she wouldn't stop sweating, no-matter what they did. Even Jiro was at a loss on what to do.

And, Koga….

Ginta shook his head to clear the dark thoughts starting to gather. Koga had done everything he could think of and was about near to losing his mind when Kagome only seemed to get worse. It had gotten so bad, Jiro had told Koga to go on patrol. To clear his head.

Ginta and Hakkaku weren't exactly sure if that was the best plan but it seemed better than watching their alpha pace in front of his woman, snapping and snarling at everyone who couldn't help. But, who would look after Koga's back? And, the Alpha wasn't leaving his mate sick and unprotected.

The two betas had decided to split the responsibilities. Hakkaku was currently running who knew where to keep up with Koga and Ginta had volunteered to remain with Kagome.

Ginta wondered if his brother-beta got the better end of the deal. It was torture watching their tribe sister suffer and nothing to relieve her. Also, an all too familiar sickeningly sweet smell was starting to drift up from Kagome's wound.

The beta wound recognize that scent anywhere. Her injury was starting to fester.

A pitiful whine slipped past Ginta's lips as he stared helplessly at his friend. She needed help. But, Koga had made it clear. No-one new brought into the tribe. He wasn't getting bit twice on that.

The kit was lucky that he'd redeemed himself to Koga before the whole disaster happened. Otherwise, he would have been kicked out as well….or eaten. But, Koga was fair if nothing else. The kit had proved himself and therefore could stay….provided he didn't make any trouble.

The little guy didn't seem to be making much of anything lately. Ever since Kagome started coming in and out of consciousness, the kit had kept mostly to himself; picking a dark corner in the caves and perching himself there as sort of a make-shift guardian.

Glancing up towards the stone shelf, Ginta shared a sympathetic smile with the kit. Poor fella was having about as rough a time as Koga over this. But, the little kitsune refused to move from his self-appointed post. Eyes glistening, mouth hardly pressed, he stayed ever vigilant over the sick priestess.

Another round of weak moans had Ginta gritting his teeth in frustration. There had to be something they could do. Kagome needed medicine and fast. She needed someone who knew what they were doing; someone who already knew how to treat a human. Someone…..like a healer.

It was a risk. Koga had said no new people but he'd made it clear that was specifically towards males. Would a woman count?

The nearest village had to have someone who could patch and cleanse a wound. It didn't have to be a miko. Village women were taught this sort of stuff all the time.

The rise in the sickening smell solidified Ginta's decision as he rose to his feet. Exchanging a quick nod with the serious kit, the ookami raced quickly out of the den. He'd have to be quick. The village wasn't too far away and he would be able to make it back before Koga could return, if luck was with him.

Ginta hoped that was so. Koga was fair but he was also vicious when it came to disobedience. A broken order was as good as a death-sentence in his eyes. But, Ginta was willing to take the risk. Kagome had saved his life…..twice. He owed her. He wouldn't just let her die this way.

Besides, if the woman was already in the den, taking care of Kagome, Koga wouldn't just up and kill her, right?

SSS

The pulsing burn of exertion was starting to lose its appeal to Koga's frustration. Though, he preferred the warm sting that radiated through his legs and lungs over the constant worry that gnawed at his insides lately.

Was this what having a human mate was like? This unending wondering of if she'll survive to the next day or not?

He wasn't sure how much more he was going to be able to take.

Koga knew he was right to throw out that hoshi, there was no doubt in his mind. But, he had thought Kagome was more healed than she was. If he had known….

No! He still would have thrown out that monk. It made his attempted seduction of her even worse in the alpha's mind. Maybe he should have killed the pervert when he had the chance.

But, there was no taking it back, either way, and Kagome was only getting worse and worse. What was taking so long for her to recover? Would she ever recover and be the female he remembered?

The possibility that she might not sent a stabbing pain in his gut that caused the Alpha to lunge over a nearby outcropping of rock. She will get better. She had to. Wolves mated for life and Koga had chosen her as his. If she didn't heal—

"Koga!"

The distance call had the alpha skidding to a stop in the surrounding forests, dust and rock billowing out about him as he glanced back towards one of his seconds. Hakkaku had stubbornly insisted on joining him on a patrol and, while it first rankled Koga to think he had to be watched, the alpha would admit some company outside of the den wasn't entirely intolerable right now. At least there were no Birds of Paradise to worry about.

The hunter's frantic waving, however, told Koga something demanded his attention. With a harsh huff, the alpha kicked his way back towards the out-look point Hakkaku had allowed himself to rest at and, following the direction of the beta's eager pointing, glancing about to see what was so important.

Immediately, Koga felt the hackles on his neck rise as he spotted one of the hunters from the Northern tribe. What was one of Shiro's hunters doing here?

Apparently, Hakkaku was wondering the same thing since the hunter gave his Alpha a worried glance before he rolled his neck uncomfortably. If the Northern Alpha wanted revenge for the stunt they pulled in his tribe, this was shitty time to collect.

Unfortunately, there didn't seem to be any avoiding the issue as the hunter continued to draw closer and closer.

"What do we do, Koga?" Hakkaku asked.

Koga chuffed. "Nothing to do. Might as well get this over with."

"He could be here peacefully," Hakkaku offered, already knowing the tone in his Alpha's voice.

"Then, let's find out."

Without waiting any longer, Koga threw himself off the ridge and sprung from bolder to bolder till he landed right in front of the racing hunter, causing the other male to step back in his pursuit.

The guarded stance and angry glare the male threw at him had Koga's baser instincts singing in his ears. If the male wanted to fight, he could bring it.

This could be just what he needed, after all.

"In a hurry?" Koga taunted, hoping the male would take the bait.

However, as soon as recognition flared in the hunter's eyes, he quickly assumed a more submissive stance, much to Koga's disappointment.

"I was told to come to you and pass on a message from Alpha Shiro," the male, Taro Koga thought he was called, replied with tense civility.

"Were you?" Koga asked, arms crossed in already predominant boredom with the conversation.

"He wished to know if you had noticed a change in the Birds of Paradise attacks?" the hunter continued as if Koga never opened his mouth.

Koga snorted. "If he means, do I know they're all dead, then yes. I killed the King Bird myself."

The hunter's eyes widened in stunned surprise, jaw working side to side.

Koga couldn't help but smirk at the reaction. Now, the male would know his place.

"The Birds of Paradise are gone," he reported proudly. "Wiped out by me, my men, and my woman."

Taro's pale brow furrowed in confusion. "Your woman?"

"Yes," Koga replied. "I've made Kagome my mate. Tell that to your Alpha."

The hunter seemed to go suddenly still as he took in this new information. Koga wasn't exactly expecting the male to smile and pat him on the back over his choice but the stoniness of the male had the Alpha's guard rising by the second.

Something was off about this.

"There any-other reason you're here?" Koga inquired, Hakkaku leveling his spear in preparation behind him.

"To send a message," the male repeated.

"And, you have," Koga snarled. "Now, go."

Taro shook his head. "That wasn't what I was to tell you."

"Then, spit it out," Hakkaku snapped, nerves growing on-edge.

Piercing black eyes locked on Hakkaku, causing the beta to resist the urge to step back from the Northern male. However, Taro slowly refocused on Koga.

"My Alpha wishes to tell you he still hasn't found out where the bad information regarding the nest came from," the hunter replied. "However, he's heard that you had some message trouble of your own when you returned to your tribe."

Instinct warned in Koga's head like war-horns. He didn't know what this warrior knew but he wasn't sure he even wanted to know.

"What of it?" Koga asked, in hard challenge.

"My alpha believes the same one who gave us lies, gave some to your men as well," the male explained.

"So, someone is trying to mess with the ookami tribes?" Hakkaku asked as he lowered his spear.

Taro nodded tensely. "My alpha warns you to be wary. Whoever is doing this isn't one that can be tracked easily. They seem to stick to shadows."

Koga nodded as he started to turn the hunter's words in his head. This was a new kind of problem. An enemy that would attack them out in the open was one thing. But, one that was attacking within their own ranks?

This couldn't be left to chance.

"I'll keep it in mind," he responded. "For now, do you need shelter or food for the night? We've taken back the Eastern den and there's plenty of room for you."

The male seemed to consider but simply shook his head.

"I need to return now, if I am to make it before the first frost," the hunter replied. "It is growing closer and our food stores still need to be replenished. If you ever find your tribe in need of food, Shiro says our caves are open to you."

Offer was appreciated but Koga wasn't expecting to need it. Already, his hunters were gather what they could, stocking their own stores with game-meat. They would survive this winter. And, come spring, his men would be sent North to find mates. The tribe would survive and the next generation would be born stronger than the last.

Hakkaku waited till the hunter was out of ear-shot before he voiced his concerns to his Alpha.

"Do you think they're right, Koga?" he asked guardedly. "That a new enemy is trying to kill off the tribes?"

"Doesn't matter if there is," Koga replied with a smirk. "If the Birds of Paradise couldn't wipe us out, nothing will."

"But, this seems a little different from the Birds of Paradise, Koga," Hakkaku argued as they turned back towards the den. "We can survive the battle-field fine but….I don't know if we know about this sort of thing."

"We'll deal with it," Koga snapped, irritation starting to rise. "We've risk too much to lose to a coward who hides in the shadows. We will root out whoever is doing this and then the issue will be solved."

Hakkaku hoped that was true. He really hoped so.

SSS

Ginta huffed in deep mouthfuls of air as he leaned back against the tree to catch his breath. He really thought the village was closer than this. He'd made good time, he thought, until he realized he'd been going the wrong way.

The home den was in a whole new location than the old one. Ginta was afraid he'd be completely turned around until he spotted that old hunting trail Koga had told them about. It was supposed to lead right to village.

The soft lowing of cattle told the hunter he was apparently right.

He'd reached the village! Now, he just needed to find a woman alone and….

The gentle melody of humming caught Ginta's ears, causing the hunter to freeze in place. It couldn't be.

A quick sniff told the hunter the nearby woman was alone. Well, except for another animal of some kind. What was that? Cat?

Shaking his head, Ginta snapped himself back to attention. It didn't matter. He'd found a lucky break and he wasn't about to waste it. This was exactly what Kagome needed.

Being careful not to make any noise to alert the human to his presence, Ginta crept through the brush till he spotted the slim figure of a woman, no-older than sister Kagome by his guess, crouching beside a basket filled with…. HERBS!

The woman was a healer! Perfect.

Taking a fortifying breath, Ginta quickly lunged out of the brushes, intending to grab the woman and rush back up the mountain before he could be detected. It was simple and sure. The perfect plan.

Unfortunately, the nearby protruding root of the tree beside him caught the hunter's ankle and sent him sprawling to the forest floor right behind the woman.

Ginta clenched his eyes, waiting for the hurried steps of frightened human to fill his mortified ears. Instead, a calm, steady voice asked, "Are you alright?"

The question was surprising but only added to the hunter's humiliation. Who needed their prey to ask if they were ok? Koga would be ashamed of him!

"Please," the human continued. "Don't hurt me."

Jumping to his feet, Ginta glared at the….cowering human? Or, at least, he thought she was cowering. It was difficult to tell, truth be told. Her posture and actions acted like she thought he'd hurt her but her eyes were calm….very calm, in fact.

But, Ginta didn't have time to think too much on this. What was done, was done. Better get what he could.

"You're coming with me," Ginta ordered in what he hoped was an intimidating tone.

The woman merely nodded. "Alright, alright. Just please don't hurt me."

Ginta blinked in surprise. Well, that was easy.

Grabbing the girl by her arm, he started to quickly lead her back the way he came. The quiet compliance had the hunter almost feeling guilty over the rough treatment. Maybe, he could try being alittle nicer. After all, they needed her to treat Kagome.

"What's your name?" he asked somewhat sheepishly.

"Sango," she replied. "My name is Sango."


	4. Chapter 4 Rash Decisions

Chapter 4

Rash Decisions

This was the fearsome ookami tribe?

Sango honestly wasn't entirely sure what she was expecting when she first came in contact with the feared yokai but a bumbling kidnapper wasn't it. And, the hoshi was intimidated by this?

She'd been eager to hear what the monk had to say about a captured miko and her efforts had been well rewarded. Kagome was here. She'd found her, at last.

Now, Sango just had to lay low long enough to find her friend and get her out of the ookami tribe's clutches.

"The den is just over this ridge," the quiet hunter informed as he gave Sango's arm a quick tug.

Sango nodded vigorously as she forced her gaze downward. She just needed to keep this act going a little longer.

The hoshi had told Sango Kagome's condition wasn't the best when he was removed. He feared her wound would kill the priestess before she could be helped. Sango had wondered that as well but, the information that the Alpha considered Kagome his mate had her realizing they wouldn't just let her die.

They would need a healer. And, Sango had felt the beginnings of a plan. If they needed a healer, she'd give them one. She wasn't a renowned yokai hunter for nothing.

So far, the plan was working. A warrior had "stolen" her from the nearest village and Sango's companion, Kirara, was waiting just out of sight to join her at the first signal. Thankfully, the little nekomata was smart enough to stay down-wind of the wolf's nose.

The wait had been longer than the young taijiya had expected and a part of Sango hoped desperately she wasn't too late. She owed Kagome too much to let the miko die.

Breaking over the ridge, Sango felt her breath hitching painfully. The den was huge. And, the energy radiating off it, both yokai and reiki, was immense. This would probably be a little more difficult than she thought.

"Hurry," the ookami ordered. "This way."

Sango didn't bother pretending to be the meek like human the hunter expected her to be. He wasn't really paying her any attention anyway. She was about to enter a wolves' den and needed to keep her wits about her.

'For Kagome,' she thought with conviction.

For her, Sango could do this.

SSS

Ginta was beyond worried by the time he'd managed to sneak the human woman to Kagome's side, thank the Kami. No-one had seen them but the woman had gone unnaturally still as she crouched beside Koga's woman.

That was a bad sign, wasn't it? He wasn't too late, was he?

"Well?" Ginta asked, trying to sound tougher than he actually felt.

If the woman couldn't help Kagome, she needed to get out of the den before Koga got back.

"You should have brought me sooner," the woman whispered with a catch in her throat.

Ginta stiffened. "You can't help her?" he asked.

"I can," the woman quickly answered. "But, you shouldn't have waited so long. She's suffering."

"Then, heal her," Ginta pleaded before snapping himself to attention. "And, fast."

"I'll do what I can," the woman replied. "For now, I need clean boiled water."

There was no missing the dismissal Ginta was given. He wasn't comfortable with leaving Kagome alone with this woman but what else could he do? Besides, maybe he'd have a chance to warn Koga before he entered the den….and lost his shit.

Nodding with agreement, Ginta threw a last forlorn look at his tribe sister before he rushed out of the cave.

SSS

Sango felt like she was going to vomit.

These idiot wolves had waited till Kagome was burning with fever and her wound was practically oozing with puss. It would take a near miracle to get her back on her feet. But, Sango was up for the challenge. She'd save her friend.

Sango didn't know what brought Kagome to these ookami but they were going to get her killed at this rate. This was why humans and yokai didn't belong together. They were too different, too harsh….. too blood-thirsty.

She would save Kagome and get her out of this death-trap.

Taking a deep breath, Sango started digging through her pack. First thing was first. She'd have to clean that wound….and possibly seal it. Kami help her.

SSS

Spotting the den in the distance brought a smile of inner pride to Koga's face as he pushed off another rocky ridge in his way. It never failed to lift the young alpha's spirits to see the victory his tribe gained against their enemies. Even Kagome's injury wouldn't dampen that relief.

Unfortunately, that victory was now potentially in danger again. The den, his woman, his tribe. They were all that mattered to Koga. And, he would make sure they all stayed safe.

"Koga!" Hakkaku called behind him. "Will you wait up a sec?!"

Koga chuffed in amusement. He was reaching their home. What did he have to worry about?

It wasn't till the young alpha skidded to a stop in the safety of the central stone cave.

"Hey! Look who came back!"

"Find anything good, Boss?"

"Hakkaku, move your ass! You're a beta for kami's sake!"

Koga took a deep breath of the now familiar scents of the central cave. This was home. This was what he'd waited and fought for all his life. His men were secure, and now he just needed to check on his woman.

With a good-humored smirk at the ribbing Hakkaku fought off with the other hunters, Koga took the now familiar tunnels up to the cave he'd claimed as his own. Well, his and his woman's.

Maybe she would be better today.

Ginta had stayed by her side all day and the beta was one of his best men. He wouldn't let him down. He'd make sure Kagome was well taken care of and—

A scent, new and unfamiliar, suddenly reached Koga's nose with all the subtlety of a war-hammer.

The last few days, the young alpha had memorized every possible scent that was supposed to be within these tunnels and this one had absolutely no place here. Without a second thought, Koga raced as fast as he could after the trail.

Fury started to burn in his gut at the idea of an intruder in his den. This trespasser was too near his mate, too close to what was his.

The sharp pop and crack of a fire only caused Koga's blood to heat further. Whoever this was, they wouldn't be here long.

Stopping suddenly at the entrance to his personal cave, Koga's wide eyes locked on the flash of a knife near his mate. With a blood-curdling snarl, Koga leapt across the room, snatching the raised arm of the invader.

Dark brown eyes, darker than his mate's, stared up at him in startled shock. Smooth brown hair flowed down her back and framed a fair-skinned face.

A woman. How in hell did a woman get into his den?

Glancing at the knife flashing the fire's light in his free hand, Koga gave the woman a feral grin.

"You will regret this, woman," he snarled in deadly promise.

"Let me go," the woman had the nerve to demand as she stiffened in his hold.

Koga growled as he brought the knife's tip closer to her neck.

"Don't worry," he promised. "You won't be in my hands for long."

A sudden kick landed hard in Koga's gut, knocking the breath from his and causing him to lose grip of the human. Rolling to the side, she leapt to her feet, dark eyes leveled on him in warning.

The familiar roar for battle thundered in Koga's ears. This was what he'd been craving all day.

If this woman was fool enough to sneak into an ookami den, he'd be happy to oblige her with a quick death.


	5. Chapter 5 For the Good of All

Chapter 5

For the Good of All

Sango suspected her life would probably end in battle, as a taijiya that was to be expected. However, her being in the heart of an ookami den, in the alpha's central cave, no less, wasn't exactly how she imagined the possibility to go.

A pair of glowing blue eyes, gleaming with the urge to kill, glared in nearly feral delight as Sango shifted from foot to foot.

This was not good.

Sango anticipated the Alpha to be angry with her presence but she didn't think she'd face him alone at first. The other hunter was supposed to be here to speak for her. Where was that idiot?

Unfortunately, the male's low growl told the young taijiya she couldn't wait for assistance. Sango had to think fast.

"I don't mean any harm," she replied quickly, wracking her brain for anything that could save this tense situation.

"I don't believe you," the alpha answered in a cold voice as he lifted the blade still gripped in his hand.

Sango's eyes widened in recognition. He thought she was—

"It's not what you think," she argued. "I was trying to help her."

"Into an early grave," the Alpha accused as he started to stalk menacingly towards her. "I know what I saw, woman. And, you will come to regret your treachery."

"You don't need me to help kill her, Koga," Sango snapped in irritation. "She's already too close to death."

Suddenly, the Alpha stopped, bright eyes narrowing in furious suspicion.

"How do you know my name?" he asked, his free hand flexing in preparation to strike.

Sango cursed her slip in judgement. This alpha wasn't that stupid to miss her mistake. But, she was getting tired of his hard-headed accusations.

Eyes darting about, Sango couldn't spot anything to use for an immediate weapon. She couldn't fight as well in close quarters, like this. So, she did the next best thing.

She lowered her gaze to the floor in submission.

"Everyone in the village knows you, Koga-sama," Sango replied in what she hoped was a meek tone. "We all know the great Ookami Alpha in the mountains."

The shifting of the Alpha's posture had Sango sighing in relief. She could handle this. Just compliment the Ookami's strength, their power. All yokai wanted their ego stroked.

She would talk her way out of this.

"I only wanted to be of service to the mighty Ookami-"

"Enough of your shit," Koga snarled in a cold tone, arms folded in front of his chest-plate.

Sango's jaw snapped shut with a painful pop.

Swallowing low, she fought the urge to go for the other knife strapped about her thigh. She couldn't give all her defenses away just yet.

"Talk fast, woman," the alpha demanded, "Who sent you?"

"No-one, Koga," a soft voice rushed to explain as the hunter from before raced to block the Alpha from advancing. "I brought her here."

Sango released a silence sigh as she relaxed slightly. There was still a chance.

"Ginta?" the Alpha asked in wide-eyed confusion as he looked from the nerves hunter to Sango and back. " **You** did this?"

"Koga, let me explain—" the hunter started to plead.

"You went against me," Koga snapped, eyes blazing with barely contained fury. "I said no outsiders!"

"Technically, you said no outside males," the hunter argued. "She isn't a male, and a healer at that."

"I don't give a damn if she's a healer or not!" the Alpha roared, his temper slipping further from his grasp.

Sango stiffened in preparation. If the hunter couldn't keep control then she was going to have to go for the kill.

"You should, Koga," the male replied in tense calm. "Sister is dying."

Like a splash of cold water, Sango saw all the fury drain from the Alpha as his eyes suddenly locked on Kagome's still form for the first time since he entered the cave. Concern and fear flared in his bright eyes as he silently made his way to the pile of furs and gently took a pale hand in his own.

Sango blinked in stunned shock. What on earth—"

"Even you must be able to smell it, Koga," the hunter continued with renewed vigor. "It's just like Ayumu, with his wound. She's getting worse by the day."

"How is this possible?" Koga asked, anguish tightening his tone. "She should be healed by now."

"I don't know," the hunter replied. "But, she's not, Koga."

"She healed herself before," Koga explained as if that should answer everything. "She's healed everything, including this mountain."

"She's human," Sango replied before she could stop herself, causing both sets of glowing ookami eyes to lock on her.

Sango swallowed the discomfort as she forced herself to keep going.

"Humans, even miko, have limits," she explained as carefully as she could. "If she really healed this whole mountain, it's poor luck she was still breathing once it was done."

"There was another here to heal her," Koga snarled in derision as he started to lightly stroke the back of Kagome's hand. "He was supposed to save her."

"Probably needed more time," Sango explained as she tried to appear as ignorant as possible.

The Alpha couldn't think she knew the hoshi. It would paint an even bigger target on her back.

Koga's sudden snarl told the taijiya she was correct in her judgement. However, the hunter, Ginta, was quick to defend.

"This just proves my point, Koga," he quickly intervened. "Sister needs a healer but this one is female. She won't try to seduce sister Kagome away from you."

Sango swallowed the cough of shock that threatened to choke her. The hoshi did what?!

"Please, Koga," Ginta pressed. "I know I went against you, and I'll pay for it however you choose but… Kagome is your woman but she's our sister too. I couldn't just let her die like this. And, I couldn't let you suffer for it. Not anymore.  
'We've all seen you worry over Kagome and believing she would just one day be healed and everything would be fine. Well, it's not working. We need you back, Koga. We need our Alpha. And, the only way we'll get him back is if his mate is taken care of. So,…. let the human heal her. She'll save sister and you can be yourself again."

Sango didn't know what stunned her more. The hunter's words or the fact the Alpha seemed to be considering them.

This wasn't how Ookami worked. They were savage and feral, more animal than anything. But, this Alpha, Koga, was listening to his pack-brother's pleas and seemed to be struggling with what to do.

She might actually have a chance.

"Fine," Koga replied in a tense whisper. "She stays."

Sango's shoulders lowered in relief. Finally!

"But, so do I," the Alpha added as he glared in warning towards Sango. "I see you make one move to hurt my mate, woman, and nothing will spare you from my claws."

Sango nodded quickly as she lowered her eyes to the floor in frustration. This was just going to get tougher and tougher.

SSS

Koga hated this. He hated every bit of this whole scenario.

His own beta had gone against him, something that still rankled far more than he ever thought possible. But, the worst part was it was due to his own ignorance. He had missed the obvious and now Kagome was suffering, Ginta had betrayed him to the pack, and a stranger was about to do something that had every instinct in Koga screaming to stop.

Already, the heat building on the small blade in the human's grip as she held it over the open flame was enough to cause the Alpha to want to snap her wrist.

The healer had examined and cleaned Kagome's injury but had said it would all be for nothing if she didn't close it. Thread and needle wasn't in her reach so, she'd have to do the next best thing.

And, the thought was killing him!

Koga was an ookami. He was supposed to protect his mate, not let her be harmed. This woman was going to put Kagome in immense pain and he was to not just let her do it but aid her in this.

At first, Koga had refused but the human had made it clear this was the only way. It was either do this or possibly lose Kagome all-together.

So, Koga sat, watching this healer turn a knife a glowing red color and holding Kagome's shoulders firmly in his grasp while Ginta held her legs still in preparation.

All others had been ordered to stay out of this part of the den; even the kit had been sent away. Hakkaku had made sure of that. But, Koga was sure the distance would do nothing as far as Kagome's pain would be concerned. They would probably hear her all the way back at the Northern tribe.

Feeling a particularly strong wave of resentment, Koga sent his beta an accusatory glare in warning. If this didn't work, Koga would gut the hunter in front of the rest of the tribe, friend or no friend.

"It's ready," the woman announced as she turned towards her patient, giving both yokai assisting her an inquiring look.

Koga wanted to snarl at her and tell her where to shove the ready knife in her hands. But, instead, he merely nodded and gritted his teeth.

Taking a deep breath, he ignored the twinge of burning metal in his nose, warning of the danger to his woman.

 _Forgive me, Kagome!_

The sound of burning flesh was bad but nothing prepared the Alpha for the horrifying scream that ripped from his woman's lips.

Pain, agony, nothing was bad enough to describe the coiling sickness in Koga's gut as he forced himself to stay in position behind Kagome's head. The smell of cooked meat mixed with the stale smell of sweat in the thick air. Bile burned up Koga's throat as Kagome tensed and thrashed beneath his hands, incoherent screams echoing like a witch's curse in his head.

How much longer could this hell last?!

Thankfully, the woman suddenly took the blade away from Kagome's side, causing her body to slump in Koga's hands. Her eyes were shut and her breathing ragged but her screaming had stopped.

Koga forced himself to breathe through his mouth. He couldn't bare the smell much longer but he found the taste on his tongue was even worse.

This was hell. It had to be.

"She'll need to rest," the woman explained, her voice a little shaken. "I'll treat the burn and, by morning, we should know if her fever will break or not."

Koga nodded as he stood suddenly to his feet. He needed to leave. This was too much to think on right now.

However, he had some unfinished business.

Grabbing Ginta by the back of his armor, Koga shoved him towards the cave's entrance.

"Follow," he ordered, not giving the beta a chance to argue as he stomped down the hall.

SSS

Ginta walked with all the calm of a warrior going to his execution. By the look in Koga's eyes, he wouldn't be that surprised if that was exactly what was going to happen.

It didn't matter. Ginta had paid his debt. Kagome had saved his life. And, if the human was correct, he'd just returned the favor. Ginta could die with honor in-tact…..somewhat.

Koga hadn't wasted time. As soon as they entered the main central den, he'd called Hakkaku to stand beside him as all the rest of the clan gathered about to see what was going to be Ginta's fate. No-doubt, they all expected the quiet beta to die.

Ginta just hoped Koga was merciful when he distributed justice.

"Ginta," Koga bellowed about the room, snapping all attention to him as he glared at the kneeling beta. "You have gone against my orders, the word of your Alpha! You betrayed my trust and brought another human among our tribe. Anything to say?"

Ginta swallowed the urge to beg for his life. He knew it would do nothing. Besides, he had his own pride. An ookami faced death with honor.

"I owed sister Kagome," he replied calmly. "I regret nothing."

"Nothing?" Koga challenged, eyes narrowing in unpleased irritation.

Ginta felt his ears droop slightly. Alright, perhaps he regretted a little. But, not the help it gave Kagome. If she lived, it was worth it.

"I've always been loyal to you, Koga," Ginta revised. "It's no different in this."

"You disobeyed to show your loyalty?" Koga challenged, taking on more or more of the persona of Alpha.

Ginta bowed his head to hide a private smile. Koga was a strong male. He will make a great Alpha for their tribe's future. Ginta had wanted to be at Koga's side while he did but, to save his Alpha's woman would have to be his contribution to the tribe.

He would face his ancestors with pride.

"You have loyalty," Koga continued tensely. "But, perhaps not necessarily to me."

Ginta snapped wide eyes up at his Alpha in horrified shock.

No! He was loyal to Koga. He was!

"Your actions betrayed me but, possibly saved my mate," Koga explained. "Therefore, you will solely responsible for keeping my woman alive."

Murmurs of confusion raced through the room, causing the tribe to stare in shock as their Alpha crossed his arms in decision.

"From this moment on, you are stripped of your post as Beta among our tribe," Koga announced with all the authority of thunder rumbling in the skies. "You will therefore, be assigned to guard and protect my mate till told otherwise. Or, your dying breath….whichever comes first."


	6. Chapter 6 Decisions and Explanations

Chapter 6

Decisions and Explanations

Ginta wasn't sure if he was breathing on his own or if he was forcing himself to take breath after breath. One thing was certain, he was sure if he didn't steel himself, he'd keel-over right here before the whole tribe.

He wasn't about to die…. Not yet, anyway.

However, reality soon over-powered relief as the hunter felt the weight on his new position. He wasn't a beta any-longer. Which means, without his post as sister's protector, he was nothing.

Swallowing the wound to his pride, Ginta rose to his feet on shaky legs as the gathering started to disperse. It wouldn't help to argue at this point. Whether he liked it or not, Ginta would just have to suck it up and do his duty.

Besides, Koga couldn't stay mad at him forever, …..could he?

Carefully weaving his way through the tunnels, Ginta made his way back to the central cave Kagome was currently resting in. The acrid smell of burnt flesh and hair snapped sharply at his sensitive nose, causing him to whine softly.

He'd done his best and sister was hurting badly. Ginta really hoped it all wasn't for nothing. If sister Kagome died—

No! He wouldn't go there. Sister would get better and Koga would forgive him in time.

The human healer's soft humming drifting from the cave's interior soothed the hunter's frayed nerves as he leaned against the tunnel's outer wall. It was best he get used to his new position.

SSS

Fire! It was all around her.

Above her, under her, inside her. Kagome could feel the flames lick and lash against her from everywhere.

Why was it so hot? The last time she'd been like this was when **he** had almost had her in his grasp. Had he found her again? It couldn't be!

Thrashing her arms about, Kagome struggled to free herself from the stifling pain all around her. If he had found her, then the tribe was in danger. Did they smell the flames, feel the heat that wanted to consume them all?

She needed to get them away from that monster. He wouldn't spare any of them; especially Koga.

Koga!

Restrictive hands on her sore arms only caused Kagome to redouble her efforts to break free. She had to save Koga and the others before they were added to that monster's list of victims. Too many had fallen prey to him, herself included.

She wouldn't be caught again. She'd worked too hard to be free. She wouldn't give him what he wanted. She wouldn't!

"Stop."

The distant voice meant nothing to Kagome as she continued to struggle. He had disguised himself before; changed his form to confuse and trick her into trusting him long enough to try and take what he wanted. She wouldn't fall for that again, never again.

"Kagome, please stop," the voice pleaded as the hands on the struggling priestess started to lose purchase.

She was almost free. If she kept it up, she'd then be able to find Koga and warn him. Could he hear her if she called?

Koga! Koga!

SSS

"Koga…."

The soft whisper was surprising to the young taijiya but Sango had bigger worries than her friend's call as the healing priestess continued to fight her hold. If she didn't stop her soon, Kagome would reopen her wound and they would be forced to repeat the painful process all-over again.

Would she just stop!

A sudden rush of air whooshed by Sango's head before she felt herself shoved backward. Snapping into focus, Sango was prepared to dive towards whatever had pulled her from her friend when she spotted the Alpha crouched behind the priestess, strong arms holding her firmly against his chest-plate as he slowly rocked her, growling softly in her ear.

Sango blinked in shock as she watched the male, an ookami Alpha, soothe the whimpering priestess to still against him, large hands gliding down to cup her pale trembling hands in his own.

His growling had shifted to soft mutterings, and while a part of Sango tensed in preparation to defend her friend from any villainy this yokai could do to her unconscious friend, the wolf did nothing but continue to rock her like a babe.

The sight stunned her into complete silence.

"You're done."

The gruff command from the Alpha had Sango rising swiftly to her feet. Did he plan to kill her after all?

"For the night," the Alpha clarified. "Hakkaku will take you to a pallet to sleep."

Sango relaxed slightly when she saw another hunter enter the cave, a shock of bright white hair spiking down the center of his smooth head.

"I need to keep watch over her," she replied as carefully as she dared.

Despite the care he showed, Sango still wasn't about to leave her friend at his mercy should she panic in her sleep again.

"You've done enough," the Alpha snarled, his voice raw with emotion as he rubbed his thumbs across the backs of Kagome's hands. "You'll be called if needed. For now, sleep."

Sango prepared to argue but the firm grip on her arm reminded her to hold her tongue. She wasn't a yokai hunter here. She was a servant, a healer. She had to keep calm.

Bowing her head slightly in submission, Sango followed the hunter leading her out of the cave. A final glance over her shoulder and she had to admit, the image was an intimate one. Almost too intimate to keep her from blushing slightly as she left the two behind her.

Was there more to this than she expected?

SSS

Koga wasn't sure what time it was.

He was used to not sleeping when need be but this night had been long and weary, even for him. Kagome was restless the whole night, having fits of absolute terror or trembling sobs. Either was enough to cause a stabbing pain in the Alpha's heart.

He needed to make this right.

What Ookami male let his female suffer because of his own carelessness? It wasn't happening again. No-wonder she had tried to run from him.

Somewhere between the pitch black of night and the beginning glow of day-break, Koga had come to a decision. He was going to prove to his mate that she belonged here.

He had been hasty because of the Birds of Paradise and was eager to secure his mate within his tribe. But, their enemy was dead and he and the others had to prepare for winter. But, it also gave him a chance to focus.

Kagome had suffered enough under his care. He would show her what being his mate meant and woo her like she deserved. He would make up for his mistakes and show her she was safe with him.

All he needed was for her to wake up.

A soft murmur from the pile of furs beside him had Koga snapping tired blue eyes to the pale face of his woman. Shifting her head to the side, a pair of warm brown eyes started to flutter open to focus on him with hooded confusion.

"Koga?"

Her voice was raspy and weak from misuse but Koga had never been happier to hear a sound in his life.

"I'm here," he replied with a welcoming smirk.

The action seemed to please her for Kagome gave him a soft smile before her eyes slid closed once more, this time in peaceful rest.

Breath rushed out of Koga as he rested his palm on her hand, an action he had found himself repeating over and over without notice. She was going to be alright.

Apparently, the Kami hadn't abandoned him just yet.


	7. Chapter 7 When You're Good

Chapter 7

When You're Good...

Shipo hummed to himself as he made his way down the tunnel towards Kagome's cave, a distinct spring in his step. Ever since word had reached the rest of the tribe that Kagome's fever had broken and had even opened her eyes for Koga once, it was like everyone had heaved a collective sigh of relief; himself included.

That was why the kit was currently bringing a basket of food he'd scavenged about the nearby territory to his friend's room. The human woman brought to help Kagome was undoubtedly hungry and, if Kagome was by any chance awake, she would want to eat something too.

Shipo had been keeping a low profile lately, staying out of the other hunter's way as they scrambled about to prepare for winter. He'd been prepared to run for it if Kagome hadn't made it but thankfully, her recovery meant he could come out of hiding without worry.

Once she was back on her feet, he could probably even show her where he found his basket of treasures, since all the ookami seemed interested in eating was meat. That wouldn't be good for a human diet. Did the Alpha even know that?

Probably not, Shipo thought in a wry tone.

The stubborn male would probably laugh and shake his head at the idea. But, Koga was at least willing to listen to reason, if you could crack through that thick skull of him. That was a lot more than Shipo ever expected from an ookami. But, the Alpha was still a barbarian in the kit's opinion.

Passing Ginta's still form seated at the entrance of the cave, Shipo gave the hunter a quick nod of greeting. The quiet male returned the gesture and then returned his focus back to the dark passageway.

Once the kit made it further in, the slender figure of a human female kneeling beside the pile of furs bed had him shifting from paw to paw in nervous anxiety. Would she shoo him off? Human weren't usually frightened by kitsune but there was always an exception.

Taking a deep breath, Shipo puffed up his chest before he marched himself over to the human's side and handed up his offering.

The woman's surprised look of shock had the kit swallowing low with nerves but he only locked his tiny knees with a look of determination.

"I found you something to eat," he announced with all the power he could muster. "And, when Kagome wakes up, she may want some too."

The human blinked slightly before she turned dark brown eyes to the bounty within the woven basket. Recognition flared then softened in her steady eyes and the kit was relieved to see her give him a warm smile in return.

"Thank you," she replied as she set the basket beside her. "It is very kind of you to think of us."

Shipo felt his cheeks flush as his chest filled with pride. But, he quickly brushed the praise away. A mighty warrior didn't need it.

"Of course," he reassured with satisfaction. "If you need anything else then—"

However, a shifting interrupted the kit's promise, causing all eyes to focus on Kagome's form as she started to grow unsettled.

The human quickly leaned over Kagome, eyes wide and waiting as Shipo hopped onto her shoulder.

Please let this mean she was waking up, the kit prayed to himself. Please.

It wasn't long before the kitsune's prayers were answered and a pair of warm brown eyes peered up at him. Shipo cried out with delight.

"Kagome," he cheered. "You're awake."

Not waiting for her disoriented gaze to focus on him, Shipo hopped off of the human healer's shoulder and bounded out of the cave.

Kagome was awake and Koga would want to know.

SSS

"Shipo?"

Kagome rubbed the dull pulse in her brow as she tried to focus.

"He left just now."

The soft voice had her stilling as she frantically searched her mind where she'd heard it before. How it could be possible she was hearing it now. It couldn't be!

Brown eyes snapping open, Kagome blinked up into a face she never thought she'd ever see again.

Sango!

What was she doing here? Better yet, why was she dressed like a village girl?

Kagome had no doubt the woman's father would have groaned in horror at seeing his oldest child dressed so. But, the memory of the taijiya chief also had a piercing pain stabbing through Kagome's chest.

"Sa—" Kagome started to say, hoping to beg her for forgiveness once again for what she'd caused. However, the young yokai hunter beat her to the punch.

"Sango," she interrupted with emphasis. "My name is Sango. I was brought here from the village, by one of the hunters, to help you heal. How are you feeling?"

All at once, realization roared through Kagome, causing her to calm almost instantly. Sango was in disguise and trying to help her. Kagome would have to play-along or risk the ookami ripping her apart.

Nodding with slight understanding, Kagome swallowed low.

"I'm alright," she replied carefully. "Thank you."

Sango nodded with a warm smile before she started to carefully check the wound in Kagome's side. Or rather, where a wound had been.

Glancing down in curiosity, Kagome was relieved to find the injury was healed, only a pale starburst mark the only sign she'd ever been hurt. Truly, it was as if the attack had only been a bad dream.

"Sister!"

The happy cry had Kagome jumping in alarm as she saw Ginta's form suddenly pull her into a hard hug, knocking the breath from her.

"I'm so glad you're awake," the hunter cheered with glee as he shot Kagome a warm grin. "We'd all been so worried about you. Koga had been losing his mind wondering what to do. And, the tribe has been nearly sick worrying."

Kagome struggled to follow Ginta's hurried words but forcing her lungs to fill with air about his tight grip was requiring all her concentration.

Koga had been what?

"Let her go, you fool," Sango snapped. "She needs to breathe."

As if sensing her struggle, the hunter quickly released Kagome, allowing her to fill her lungs with the sweet bite of air.

"Sorry, sister," Ginta replied softly. "It's just good to see you awake."

Kagome nodded as she tried to clear her foggy head. How long had she been out?

"It's alright, Ginta," she reassured. "I'm glad to be awake too."

Ginta nodded, obviously pleased as he suddenly took a step away from her, head bowed in submissive respect. The action had Kagome's brow furrowing in confusion.

Why was Ginta acting like that?

However, before she could ask, a broad form suddenly appeared in the cave entrance. Looking towards the opening, Kagome felt her breath hitch in her throat.

Koga stood in the mouth of the cave, eyes sharp and wide, as if taking in every detail before him with a warm scrutiny that had Kagome almost blushing.

Why did he have to look at her like that? There was no way it could be considered decent or proper.

"Kagome," he breathed with a reverence that had Kagome's mouth growing dry before he rushed into the room only to kneel beside her bed and clasp her hand between his own.

Kagome blinked in shock at the gesture. Why would he be doing this?

Ookami were physical in that they required touch of some sort. It combined scent and brought them closer together. But, they were exactly affectionate yokai. To see Koga like this was disorienting.

"I've been worried," he informed with a warm smile that turned his eyes the color of an autumn sky. "But, I'm glad you're awake."

Kagome found herself so stunned, she couldn't bring herself to speak. Instead she merely nodded, wide eyes glancing towards Sango, who was keeping her own gaze locked firmly on the smooth stone floor. There was no help there.

"Leave," Koga commanded, right before Sango and Ginta quickly left the room.

Kagome was about to call her friend back but Sango threw back a warning look before she left, stilling the priestess' tongue as she forced her hand to stop trembling in Koga's gentle hold.

Why was he still doing that?

Once the cave was cleared, Koga's bright eyes locked on Kagome's once again, causing her flush to grow warmer.

"You ran from me," he stated as if he was explaining the sun rising.

All at once, Kagome remembered the events that led up to the nightmare of a war she'd witnessed with the Birds of Paradise and fear gripped her heart like a vice, tightening the breath in her as she forced her throat not to constrict all-together.

Was he waiting to kill her? Had he taken back his claim to protect her as his woman?

"I don't blame you," Koga continued, squeezing her hand in comfort and causing Kagome to freeze.

Blink, blink. What?

"I made a mistake," he stated calmly. "I was wrong."

Hope bloomed in Kagome's chest like a flower. Was he saying what she thought he was?

"We were at war and I wasn't thinking clearly."

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief as she slumped in Koga's hold.

Thank the Kami. He'd seen sense.

"It's alright," Kagome reassured gently.

Koga just shook his head.

"I frightened you," he replied. "There's no excuse for that."

"You panicked," Kagome countered. "It happens. No-one will blame you. Or, look down on you for it. I don't."

Lips lifting in a gentle smile, Kagome felt the urge to comfort the young Alpha. He was eager and a little foolish but that was no reason to treat him harshly. She also had to admit, he was quite handsome. He wouldn't have any trouble with finding a mate.

"It doesn't matter," Koga informed with a definitive nod. "I will make this right. My woman deserves no less."

"Really, it's no trou—huh?"

Kagome blinked rapidly as she struggled to follow their line of conversation. His woman, what?

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked, hoping she'd greatly misheard him.

Koga immediately stood, hands releasing her own and falling proudly on his hips in that look of absolute confidence.

"I've decided my mate will have what is her due," he announced with a proud smile. "You will be courted like the Alpha female you are."

Kagome felt words fail her as she tried to force them up her throat. He decided what?

"I'll admit, I bungled my claiming of you," the Alpha continued without hesitation. "It's a mistake I don't plan on repeating. So, I will show you what it means to be an Alpha's woman."

Kagome squeaked as she took a breath.

"You don't have to," she tried to defend.

"I will," Koga replied proudly. "I want to."

She just bet he did. Releasing a fortifying breath, Kagome tried to settle her rattled thoughts. Apparently, the ookami was still being stubborn.

"Koga-sama," she replied, trying to talk some since into him.

"Koga," he corrected, eyes locked intently on Kagome and causing a warm awareness to creep up her.

Kagome immediately shook her head. What was wrong with her?

"Koga-sama," she repeated. "There is no need for you to feel like you have to hold to this. You stated a claim and I ran from you. Even I, a human who has lived with ookami for some time, know what that means to your people. I ran from your claim. You don't have to keep it."

She expected the Alpha to argue, to grow defensive or angry; maybe even be insulted by her reminding him of the embarrassment that rash act had to have caused him. There was certainly no way his men would look passed it. Instead, he merely gave her a warm smile that had her hands fidgeting on top of the furs that made her bed.

It took Koga barely a moment before he was crouched beside her bed again, calloused palm cupping her cheek in a tender gesture that had Kagome's breath stilling in her breast. It couldn't be good that her heart was suddenly beating so fast.

It wasn't till she focused on his face, did Kagome notice the slight flickering flecks of silver in the cerulean depths of his eyes. A detail that had her nearly mesmerized as she found herself fascinated with the detail. How many actually knew that about the Alpha? How many had be let close enough to notice?

Warm breath brushed across Kagome's cheek, causing her to close her eyes as she felt herself stiffen in preparation and relax all at once. How was that possible?

"I will prove you are safe with me," Koga whispered low against her ear, his gruff tone teasing against her skin. "And, you will see that I can be everything to you that you are to me."

So shocked by the promise, Kagome didn't even notice the slight puff of air ruffling her hair before she opened her eyes and found herself once again alone in the cave that made up her room.

Blinking to clear the heated fog from her head, the miko struggled to pull herself together.

What just happened?


	8. Chapter 8 Girl Talk

Chapter 8

Girl Talk

Sango kept her ears sharp as she carefully creeped down the dark passage towards Kagome's room. Word had spread through the tribe the Alpha had left his woman's side so, she was determined to take what time she could to talk with her friend. The problem was the hunter, Ginta.

Ever since he'd returned from whatever his Alpha wanted, Ginta had posted himself firmly at the cave's entrance and refused to move. Even the offer to go eat hadn't swayed him.

Sango would admit, she didn't know everything about Ookami; they were pretty elusive to humans when they wanted to be. However, the taijiya had to be completely idiotic to not know their hearing was impressive. She needed to find some way to give her and Kagome privacy. But, how was she supposed to do that?

While the rest of the tribe had been preoccupied, Sango had slipped from the pallet she was given and explored what tunnels were left unnoticed. She'd found nothing of an escape. But, a rare gem had crossed her path. A onsen!

It was perfect. Even if the hunter followed, he'd have to remain a safe distance. A guard wasn't fool enough to watch his Alpha's female bathe. Sango just hoped the cave didn't echo that badly.

Taking a quick turn, Sango snapped her eyes to the floor as she spotted the male at the cave's mouth. With a deep breath, she made her way to the alert hunter and straightened her posture.

"I found a hot-spring near the base of the mountain," she informed as calmly as possible. "Since the Alpha's woman is awake, she may want to bathe."

Consideration flared in the male's eyes but then they grew hooded with boredom.

"She can't be moved," he responded automatically.

"Surely, she can make it still inside the den," Sango argued, trying to stay as meek as possible.

"Shows how much you know," the male touted, eyes lifting with that familiar look of instinctive superiority. "The den is huge. If you actually found some springs, sister would exhaust herself before she made it."

Sango gritted her teeth together, forcing her face to remain the look of absolute patience. Were all ookami males this hard-headed?

"Unless there's another spring I don't know about, this one is very close," Sango replied tactfully. "I could easily lead her there and help her wash."

Again, the hunter appeared to consider her words but Sango could still spy the hesitation in his gaze. While irritating, that caught Sango's attention. Were there other tunnels unexplored?

From what Sango could understand, the tribe had only recently retaken this den. Which meant they were still discovering what all it held. That was definitely something to Sango's advantage. But, that was another goal for another day.

Right now, she needed to get this stubborn male to let her friend bathe!

"You know where it is?" he asked, obviously not believing her.

However, Sango refused to let it bait her as she nodded. It was a step in the right direction.

Heaving a sigh, the hunter, glanced back towards the cave housing his charge before flitting back to Sango. Even before he opened his mouth, Sango knew he would agree. She had won.

SSS

Kagome was bored; completely and utterly bored.

It was an odd realization to come to, especially since she could surmise she'd been healing for a handful of days. But, after her spinning head cleared of Koga's strange behavior, the young priestess found the only remaining feeling she had was a severe awareness of just how little she had done lately.

Despite the slight aching on her body, there was a jittery energy that was begging her to get up and move. The problem was, to where?

Where would she go that would make any sense in this moment? Kagome doubted Koga's men would understand if she just wanted some time to herself.

Plus, there was also the chance she wouldn't even be let out of the room and Kagome didn't feel like dealing with that fight just now. But, what was she supposed to do with her time?

"Good, you're up."

The cheerful voice had Kagome snapping her wide eyes towards her friend standing beside the mound of furs acting as her bed. Blinking slightly, Kagome still found she struggled to believe Sango was here. But, she supposed she'd seen crazier things.

"I found a hot-spring you could use, my lady," Sango quickly replied, cutting off any chance of Kagome asking why she was there. "If you think you could make it, I will help you."

Kagome's eyes widened with interest as she processed her friend's words. An onsen. Warm water, privacy. It sounded like paradise.

Not trusting herself to give her friend away, Kagome merely nodded in agreement before she started to push herself up off the bed. Sango was quick to wrap her in a plain kimono, no-doubt an extra she had brought just in case, and led her from the cave. Without a word, the two rushed passed Ginta who appeared to be positioned at the entrance.

Kagome cocked a brow in confusion as she glanced back at the quiet hunter. What was one of Koga's betas doing outside of her room? Was the Alpha still on high-alert? It made no sense.

When the hunter in question turned from his spot and started to follow them, Kagome's confusion only rose. What was going on? However, the priestess held her tongue as they made turn after dark turn.

Kagome hoped Sango knew where she was going because she had no idea where any of the passages led; a detail she found that rankled now than it probably should. She was in a new environment and didn't know her left from her right. In an ookami den, that was unacceptable.

But, she supposed that was easy enough to remedy. She had memorized the layout of the Northern den, hadn't she? Surely, this one couldn't be that much more complicated.

The familiar whiff of sulfur brushed Kagome's nose and the young woman slumped against her friend in relief. It wasn't that she doubted Sango's word but to hear there was an onsen nearby and to see it yourself were two different things.

Quickly righting herself, Kagome eagerly hurried Sango and herself further down the tunnel, paying Ginta's light steps behind them no mind. The onsen was a gift and not one she was about to take lightly.

Rounding the corner, the priestess suddenly stopped as a tear glistened in the corner of her eye. The large cavern was huge and the stone looked like it had been smoothed and shaped to preserve as much heat as possible. However, the very center of the worn ceiling had an opening that allowed light and air into the space.

Just below it, not just one spring but row after row of warm, cloudy craters ran down the floor in an almost cascading effect, filled to the brim with the precious rejuvenating water. Steam rose and curled in the air in a heady, hypnotic dance that took Kagome's breath away. But, the best part, the truly magnificent aspect was the water. It glowed in an almost ethreal light of blues and white, the cloudiness only illuminting the gentle colors. It was beautiful.

Sango clearing her throat snapped Kagome from her reverie and the two women carefully made their way to one of the prominent pools.

Not willing to wait for what Ginta planned to do, Kagome quickly stripped down and lowered herself into the steaming water, a groan of contentment catching in her throat. It had been too long since she felt this. The slight rippling of the water told Kagome her friend had slipped in with her and the priestess was more than willing to share in the indulgence, so long as she could be left to her own devises for a time.

She had been right; this was paradise.

A light touch to her shoulder had Kagome jumping slightly but Sango's dark eyes kept her quiet. Gesturing towards the other side of the spring with her chin, the young taijiya slowly made her way through the murky water. With a sigh, Kagome followed.

Barely making it to the other rim, Kagome was again surprised to feel Sango's delicate but calloused hand take her arm and start to rub the skin gently.

"He's in the outer tunnel," she whispered close to Kagome's ear. "If we keep our speech soft, he won't hear us."

Kagome released a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

"Are you alright?" she asked her friend carefully.

Sango gave her a fleeting smile before continuing in her task. "I'm fine, though I think I should ask you that."

Kagome blinked in nervous confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Sango just leveled that knowing stare at Kagome, her gaze leaving no room for foolishness. Kagome swallowed low as she felt her face start to warm.

"I'm alright just….alittle stuck," the priestess replied softly.

"Alittle?" Sango asked with a huff. "You have an ookami alpha claiming you as his mate. He hasn't, has he?"

Kagome's face burned brighter at the implication.

"No," she whispered in mortification. "I've been able to keep his at bay."

"Doesn't look like you will much longer," Sango informed. "He's eager."

"Koga means well," Kagome replied, feeling she should somehow defend him to her friend.

Sango snorted, unconvinced.

"Doesn't matter," she informed. "I'll get you out of here soon. Then we can join with our allies on the outside."

"Allies?"

Kagome's brow furrowed as she tried to think of anyone Sango meant. Since the disaster that hit the taijiya village, Sango had traveled strictly on her own. Well, other than Kirara.

The memory of the nekomata had Kagome's eyes darting about the room as if she expected the tiny feline to hop out cheerfully from a nearby shadow and meow. However, nothing happened. Where was she?

"Kirara's not here," Sango informed quietly. "But, she's waiting near a village for us. I thought it best she not draw attention of wolves just yet. They'd grow suspicious of me."

"How did you get here?" Kagome asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

Sango smiled with silent pride. "One of the hunters found me and thought I was a healer," she informed. "When the hoshi told me you were injured, I figured they'd be looking for one soon enough to treat you."

Kagome blinked in recognition of the priest. What was his name?

"Miroku," Kagome breathed. "Is he alright?"

The question, however, caused the taijiya to tighten her eyes in a look of scrutinizing disapproval. Kagome swallowed low in discomfort. What was that about?

"Many in the tribe think the hoshi tried to seduce you," Sango replied matter-of-factly. "Is that true?"

Kagome stared in open-mouthed horror. That was what everyone thought?

"No," she defended, with a shake of her head. "He was trying to help me."

"How?" Sango demanded with an imperious lift of her chin.

"He said, he'd get me out of here," Kagome replied, face flushing with slight embarrassment. "He said, he knew someplace I could hide. Where I could be safe."

Sango cocked a delicate, dark brow, causing Kagome to sigh.

"He knew," she informed heavily. "He…saw it."

Sango blinked in surprise before she darted her dark eyes every which way.

"You're sure?" Sango asked cautiously.

Kagome nodded. "I was injured there and he treated my wound. I can only guess it must have called to him."

Sango's sharp intake of breath had the priestess patting her hand in comfort.

"He didn't take it, though," she reassured. "But, I think that's why he wanted to help me. And, when Koga heard him promising to take me away from here…."

"He reacted on instinct," Sango finished with a nod. "Does the Alpha know?"

Kagome shook her head vigorously. "No, I've hid it from everyone," she promised. "Even when I was up in the Northern mountains."

Sango blinked in stunned surprise as she leaned back against the rim, leveling her gaze at the squirming priestess.

"And, what were you doing there?" she asked with all the force of a scolding mother.

Kagome wasn't sure if she wanted to shrink from her friend or huff in frustration.

"After what happened with your tribe," she replied carefully. "After…..what **he** did, I knew I couldn't go back to a village again. He wouldn't give up. And, I couldn't let anyone else get hurt. So, I went out of my own."

Kagome could feel her hands begin to shake, a light sweat breaking on her neck and back that had nothing to do with the warm water. But, she swallowed through it.

"He found me," Kagome informed. "He….. he was close. So close. It was only sheer luck I was able to get away from him. But, I knew he would follow me; he would find me again and again and again.  
'So, I thought my only option was to disappear into the mountains; to become a holy hermit away from everyone and everything. No-one went up into those mountains so no-one would ever find me. I thought they were abandoned. I was wrong."

"You found an ookami tribe?" Sango asked, concern tightening her voice.

Kagome shook her head. "They found me. At first, they planned to eat me. But, one of their elders, the Alpha's father, was sick. He was near-death and they found my healer's bag. They ordered to heal him and I would live."

"So, you healed him," Sango responded.

Kagome nodded. "I'd been with them for two winters before Koga came and brought me here."

"Why would he do that?" Sango asked, brow furrowing.

"He wanted to save his people from their enemy," Kagome informed, her face flushing again at how things changed so quickly.

"And, he decided to reward you with being his woman?"

Kagome felt her embarrassment grow as her face was positively burning.

"It's complicated," she replied.

"Well, it won't be for long," Sango informed. "I will get you out and we will be miles away before that fool Alpha knows we're not in the den anymore."

"How?" Kagome asked.

"I'm…..figuring that out," Sango admitted, clearing her throat in discomfort. "This den is bigger than I thought. So, it will take me time to discover an escape."

"What if there isn't one?" Kagome suggested.

"There is," Sango stated assuredly. "They wouldn't have just one way in and one way out. It makes no sense. They have an escape and I will find it."

"Then, what do we do in the mean-time?" Kagome asked, causing her friend to sigh with consideration.

"In the mean-time," Sango informed. "You keep him busy."

Kagome blinked as she started upright. She couldn't have heard correctly.

"What?"

"I heard around he plans to court you," Sango informed. "Let him."

"You can't be serious," Kagome huffed indignantly.

"I'm not saying encourage his delusion," Sango defended. "I'm saying, give him things to do. Tell him it's a human tradition."

"He won't believe that," Kagome argued.

"Really?" Sango challenged. "He knows humans so well?"

Kagome felt her jaw work as she repeatedly opened and closed her mouth in desperation. Sango had a point. Koga knew about as much about humans as she did about being male. She could possibly tell him anything and he'd take it as fact.

But, could she do that to him?

A weight dropped in Kagome's stomach with all the force of a stone. The Alpha was cocky and pushy but he didn't seem to have a malicious way about him. He wasn't exactly trustful to everyone but he seemed to have a bit of a blind-spot as far as Kagome was concerned.

Koga was eager to please and had decided she was the one he wanted to please. It was like taking advantage of a puppy; a puppy with claws and fangs and she'd seen rip another male's head off.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome looked towards the ceiling of the chamber. She had to remember the facts.

Fact: Koga was nice but he was an ookami. She was a human and there was no-way he would understand what he was suggesting.

Fact: She had a powerful relic resting inside her and there was only so long she could hide it. Once Koga became aware of that relic, there was no way he'd be able to resist the temptation. Heck, that could be half his attraction and he wouldn't even know it.

Fact: There was no way his tribe, not to mention the Northern tribe, would actually accept this. None of them had challenged Koga yet. But, that didn't mean someone wouldn't later. Her staying would only make trouble for a good leader who's just trying to heal his wounded people.

She had to leave. And, to do that, Sango needed time.

Not trusting her voice, Kagome nodded in agreement before she leaned back against the pool's rim. She'd play along with this. Kagome just hoped she could stomach the deception….

And, Koga didn't hate her forever for it.


	9. Chapter 9 Look What I Found

Chapter 9

Look What I Found

A cheery tune drifted through the crisp mountain air as Shipo skipped down a forested path. He was really quite proud of himself.

The human had accepted his gift and Kagome was awake and happy. He was doing a much better job as a mighty protector than he thought.

But, this was no time to sit around idle. With winter so close, that just meant he'd have to pull his weight to stay useful in the tribe. If he made himself needed, then that meant the tribe wouldn't eat him if game became scarce.

Shipo didn't doubt Kagome would protect him but, hungry wolves weren't always reasonable. So, he needed to get to work.

Already he'd found some hunting paths that looked like they'd been abandoned long ago. Those would be useful. And, the matsutake mushrooms were all growing in abundance all-over the forest floor. Kagome and Sango would appreciate those. He'd also found Rhubarb and Licorice that would make Kagome really happy.

That was part of Shipo's strategy. Make the Alpha's woman happy and the Alpha would defend his place in the tribe. Of course, it helped Shipo's chest would swell with pride every time the miko gave him that pleased smile of hers. It showed just how good a job he was doing.

The slight rattle of a golden ginko tree had the kit looking up with delight as he spotted the numerous nuts swaying the breeze.

This was perfect!

Quickly skittering up the trunk, Shipo took no notice of the handful of small pods that dropped to the floor as he eagerly started to look for the best nuts ready for his basket. It was when he spotted the perfect cluster that his eyes lit up as he bound across a branch and started to tug insistently at the wanted bounty.

Unfortunately, the hard fruits were proving to be quite stubborn. Huffing indignantly, Shipo puffed up his round cheeks as he dug his little paws in and gave a great and mighty tug.

And, the snap of a stem caused the little kit to go tumbling through the air and bounce repeatedly down branch after branch of a neighboring tree till he dropped squarely on the top of a bush.

Vision spinning, Shipo lay quietly as he tried to center his thoughts. That had been harder than he thought. Sitting upright, he cradled his head.

"meow…."

Bristling suddenly, Shipo hopped off the bush and tugged his remaining toys from his belt.

"W-who's there?" he demanded, hoping he sounded braver than he thought. "Come out where I can see you."

Limbs shaking with barely contained terror, Shipo prepared himself for any matter of monster to come out of the foliage. However, the tiny furred body that crawled lazily from under the brush had the kit blinking in gob-smacked confusion.

A nekomata?

Big, red eyes blinked up at the kit in tired curiosity before the little creature stretched out with a deep squeaky yawn. The gesture had Shipo smiling pleased as the neko shook its twin, fluffy tails.

"Hi," Shipo greeted cheerfully as he crouched beside the neko. "What are you doing here?"

Instead of replying, the tiny yokai cocked its head to the side in answering inquiry.

"My name's Shipo," the kit offered. "I'm with the ookami tribe for now. You better be careful. This is their territory and they'll eat anything they can find now. It's almost winter, after all."

The nekomata only gave a small mewl before shaking its head in irritation.

"You hungry?" Shipo asked, as he pulled some of his precious mushrooms from his pocket. "I only have a few to spare but you can have them. Are you lost here? If so, you need to leave soon before the tribe finds you."

A quick sniff and the neko started to chew on the offered food, huffing at the kit's words.

Shipo just shook his head. Nekomata were fierce but usually it didn't take much to convince them to leave when it was in their best interest. Unless,… this one was waiting on something.

"Are you looking for someone?" Shipo asked, blinking in understanding when the little cat froze mid-bite. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. But, you better not stay around here too long. It could be too dangerous for you."

A nod and a tiny mewl was the neko's only response.

Shipo scratched his little chin as he tried to figure out what to do for the tiny yokai. She didn't seem to be in a hurry and if she was caught by one of Koga's men then, she'd be easy pickings for them. Maybe if she didn't have to hunt for food.

Realization lit the kit's eyes from within as he beamed at the neko.

"If you promise to stay out of sight, I'll bring you food whenever I can," the kit promised proudly. "Alright?"

Again, the little neko cocked her head to the side but mewled softly in agreement, causing Shipo's face to beam as he hopped away.

He had another charge that needed his help. This wouldn't be easy to hide from Koga but, nothing a great and mighty warrior couldn't handle. Shipo had this.

SSS

"Koga," Hakkaku called over the hunters gathering around their Alpha. "The kit says there's a few hunting trails that lead towards a sounder of pigs."

"Where?" Koga asked with an eager grin.

Ayumu immediately straightened to his full height. He'd been itching for a hunt and when the Alpha had announced the males would be going out that day, the young scout had been one of the first to volunteer. However, they'd only gotten a few leagues from the new den before they'd figured out game was further than they expected.

The hunters had been wondering which direction to go for the hunt and Koga was working on it when Hakkaku had puffed out of the surrounding trees. A few of the men grumbled at the mention of the kitsune but Ayumu merely shrugged. If the kid found something useful, might as well take any advantage you could get.

"Said, the area was further into the crags," Hakkaku huffed as he came to the leader's side.

Immediately, some of the other hunters groaned in frustration.

"That's farther North than the old den," Nobu groused crossing his arms.

Koga just leveled a cold look at the hunter.

"Got a problem with that?" the Alpha asked with a hard edge.

Ayumu was prepared for a possible fight. However, the hunter's shoulders slumped in submission as he took an uneasy step back.

"Just seems like a long way for nothing, Koga," Nobu quickly informed. "I mean, the little snit got us once before. What makes you think this isn't another trick to lead us away?"

"Because, the kit needs someplace to hole up for winter," Koga replied, lifting his chin higher. "And, he knows if he betrays me again, I'll either eat him or he'll freeze to death."

"He could go to a human village," Nobu argued, causing everyone present to go uneasily silent.

What was wrong with him? Nobu never had this strong a spine before.

Koga just snorted in amusement. "I'd just follow him."

"Then, why don't **we** go to the human villages?" Nobu added, a knowing glint in his eyes.

Ayumu snapped wide eyes at the male, staring in confounded shock with the other hunters. Where the hell did that come from? What was going on?

Apparently, Koga didn't appreciate the offer neither.

"What did you say?" the Alpha asked, teeth gritting just ever so slightly.

Everyone expected the male to immediately back off at Koga's displeasure. It was what Nobu did. He wasn't a dominant; never had been. However, this time, the fool looked Koga right in the eye with an almost gleeful spark.

"Come on, Koga," Nobu taunted playfully. "You know we need everything we can get this winter. Already, frost is starting to spread and game is growing more and more scarce. And, the human villages have what we need. Food, supplies, drink."

"Is that what Katashi told you?" Koga asked, voice turning hard as stone.

"You have to admit, he had a point," Nobu countered. "We need food and they have it. The village is a lot closer and it would be so easy. I mean, Ginta stole a woman from them already!"

Immediately, every hunter there backed away from the two. Blood was bound to flow for this.

"Ginta disobeyed my orders," Koga reminded the male as he took a step closer to him. "And, he was punished for it. Are you saying, you would too? Because, I assure you, Nobu, if you try, you will find yourself following Katashi swiftly to the after-life."

"Just…trying to help, Koga," Nobu replied, lowering his gaze and stepping back from his Alpha.

"I'll ask for your help when I want it," Koga snarled, glaring down at the suddenly submissive male. "You got that?"

Nobu nodded glumly and Koga quickly scanned the other hunters.

"Anyone else think we need to raid humans?" he challenged, his voice snarling harshly. "They stay out of our way and we stay away from them. We hunt in our territory and we deal with the hardships. That's how we survive. That's how we stay strong. And, that is how I will continue to lead as Alpha."

Silence filled the clearing, not a male there willing to speak against their leader.

Koga had that effect. He could silence them all with a few sentences and a well-placed punch. It was what made him great among them; what made Ayumu and every other male there want to follow him.

Finding everyone willing to comply, the Alpha nodded sharply.

"Go wherever you like," he growled. "I won't stop you. Find food in our territory and bring it back to the den. I'm taking the trails to the sounder. Anyone who wants to come, be my guest."

With that, Koga and a few hunters raced off into the trees, leaving a small group back at the clearing. Kenta, one of the older hunters, said he'd head out towards the Eastern border and a small handful followed behind. Ayumu was about to follow when Nobu chose that moment to pipe up again.

"You see?" he taunted to the group surrounding him. "What did I tell you? Spoke up against him, right to his face, and he brushes it off."

"Yeah, you're right," Hiroki agreed as he shook his head in disappointment. "Koga should have cut you in half."

"And, Ginta still breathes," Nobu added with disgust. "Ever since sister got sick, Koga's gone soft."

Ayumu's eyes suddenly widened in horror, causing him to glare defiantly up at Nobu.

"If he's so soft, why'd you back off?" the scout challenged. "Looked like to me he could still scare you back into your place."

Nobu sniffed indignantly, giving Ayumu his shoulder. The young scout could feel his hackles rising in anger.

"Koga knows what he's doing," Ayumu argued. "And, if he needs us to support him, we should. Otherwise, why do you follow him?"

As if sensing the vehemence in the young male's voice, Nobu quickly relaxed, tilting his head in agreeable compliance.

"You're right," he replied calmly, causing Ayumu to narrow his eyes in suspicion. "We need to follow the Alpha's orders. Go on, catch up with Kenta. We'll search West. Maybe some game gathered there."

Ayumu stayed still as he studied to small group of males looking at him expectantly. Kenta was cowardly but he usually followed whoever was in charge. And, Koga was still Alpha, wasn't he?

Nodding in assurance, the youth raced off after the older hunter. Nobu wasn't fool enough to go against Koga now. The tribe had to eat.

SSS

"We really going West, Nobu?"

"For now. There's no point in pushing Koga at this point. He might be right. But, if the tribe needs to eat….we know where to look."

Interesting.

Apparently, this wolf tribe wasn't as secure as they believed themselves to be. That just made this all the more perfect.

Silent and still, the figure watching the ookami disappear into the chilly forest ducked his pelted head to better use the shadows to shield him. But, despite the breeze and bright color of his furred cloak, none of the yokai noticed their audience.

It never failed to amuse Naraku how much yokai were willing to betray each-other. Almost as much as humans. Really, they were both willing puppets who would dance for their master and then weep over the results of their own making.

And, from what he could hear, this Koga had taken a human woman as his own.

Naraku resisted the urge to grin.

Truly, the Kami enjoyed their games of fate. How often did one live to see history repeat itself?

 _Kagome,_ he thought in dark amusement. _You should know better._

The little miko should know as much as him how doomed this was. But, then again, that was the problem with everyone else. They forgot the mistakes of the past and were fated to repeat it.

Well, Naraku would take this rare opportunity and not repeat where he failed. He'd learned from the past and came out wiser.

He would get what he wanted. Finally.

But, first, he had to set the stage.

Slipping into the surrounding shadows, Naraku swiftly raced through the brush, making his way with a fierce determination to reach his goal.

He always made sure he knew his surroundings. That was what kept him alive half the time. If you knew where you were, then you knew how to escape. You also knew how to entrap. And, Naraku had a suspicion both would serve him well this time.

The rolling of water had the male grinning in satisfaction as he leapt through the trees. Reaching the large river, not yet frozen from the cold, he crouched down on the bank.

The river flowed through the mountains, melted snow one of the major feeding sources for it. But, it didn't flow to the village. Instead, it wove its way through the ookami territories, feeding the food sources for most of the tribes.

Yokai were volatile creatures at best. Hungry yokai were desperate and that was how Naraku preferred them.

Lifting a perfectly elegant, clawed hand, Naraku dipped the fingers into the icy water, watching in mild enjoyment as the dark snaking black of his shoki wove itself through the current and spread out of sight.

The toxic miasma was a poison most yokai wouldn't survive easily. Common animals wouldn't stand a chance. With the loss of hunting game, the ookami and humans would clash. And, in that chaos, Naraku would strike.

It was all quite poetic, almost. Naraku had driven two lovers apart when he first found the jewel. And, he'd do it again, to finally get it.

He just had to wait.

 _You thought you could hide from me. But, really, you just made this all the sweeter._


	10. Chapter 10 You Scratch My Back

Chapter 10

You Scratch My Back….

"This is unacceptable!"

"How could this have happened?"

"What does it matter? We missed our chance and now that up-start will reap the benefits!"

"Well, what do we do about it?"

And, so it began again. Taro never considered himself an ambitious male but, hearing the Elders shout over each-other to be heard, the quiet hunter was thankful he wasn't Shiro right then. The Northern Alpha had enough on his mind without the Elders' panic grating on him.

Taro had done as his Alpha commanded and went to gather what information he could about the war. What he brought back had been more than the tribe ever expected.

"What did I tell you?" Kiyoshi snarled as he glared openly to all present. "I warned you all Koga couldn't be trusted. And, look what happened? He snatched our prize from our own claws and has secured it at his side forever!"

"That jewel was the key to ultimate power and now it is lost to us," Toshiro groused in a huff. "We should have ripped it from that woman's body when we had the chance."

"You know, as well as the rest of us, why we didn't," Old Taiso replied. "Now, we must decide what to do about it."

"What is there to do?" Another elder boomed from across the cave. "Koga had taken the human woman as his own. No-one can separate a mate from an Alpha."

" **If** that is the case," Taiso answered smoothly.

The white-furred elder had the whole cave go eerily silent as they weighed his words.

"What do you mean, Old Taiso?" Shiro asked, finally able to get a word in with all the chaos. "Are you doubting Taro's words?"

The possibility had the hunter bristling with indignation. He was an honored warrior, practically a beta in his own right amongst his people. Taro was above the dishonor of lying, especially to his Alpha. However, the Ancient Elder merely shook his shaggy head.

"Quite the contrary, I take his words as absolute truth," Taiso answered calmly, causing many within the cave to cock their heads in confusion.

"Are you growing senile in your final years?" Kiyoshi snapped.

"I learn to listen, pup," Taiso responded with a chilling calm. "Taro, you say you spoke with Koga."

Taro nodded in affirmation, head high with pride.

"He met me not far passed his territory's borders," the hunter informed.

"So, you saw **him** ," Taiso repeated directly, causing the hunter to cock a pale brow in confusion.

What was the Elder getting at?

"One of his men, a beta that came with him here, was with him," Taro clarified cautiously.

"But, the woman, Kagome, wasn't," Taiso replied.

Taro's brow furrowed slightly as he nodded in agreement.

"I assumed she was back at their den," Taro answered. "As the Alpha's female would be."

"And, you didn't go to said den when Koga offered you hospitality," Taiso added, causing the hunter to suddenly go on alert.

"Say what you mean, Taiso," Shiro commanded softly. "For all our sakes."

"I mean, we only have the young Alpha's word that he took the human female as his mate," Taiso informed as he shook his head again. "If the mating hasn't been completed, then there is nothing to stop us from taking the woman back. She served her purpose there. There's no point for her to stay.  
'We can easily order her return…..and finish what we should have in the first place."

"And, if it is fact," Kiyoshi challenged. "If Koga has made her his, there is nothing we can do."

"But, we don't know," Taiso replied calmly. "We need to discover the truth on if this is fact or merely the bragging of an over-eager Alpha."

"And, how do you suppose we find out?" another grey wolf asked, blinking weak eyes to focus. "Taro has already turned down the one chance we had."

"Koga denied needing help this winter," Taiso informed. "He is feeling higher than the clouds on his victory over the Birds of Paradise. Soon, the cold will remind him of hungry bellies and he will come to us."

"That could take too long," Toshiro argued. "The human will definitely be his by then."

Taiso chuffed in a scratchy chuckle before he swallowed a possible cough.

"The woman has been with us for so long and still none of you know what we deal with," the elder laughed. "If any female could hold that male at bay, it is her. We just need to wait… Do you not agree, Alpha?"

Taro's eyes joined the Elders as they focused on the silent male seated like he wished he was anywhere else. Did Shiro agree with this?

Taro found himself struggling on if he believed that. The Alpha was as hardened as any warrior but, there was no denying the miko had endeared herself to him, not to mention the Alpha female.

Aiko's condition had the Alpha struggling to keep up with her needs to prepare for the birthing and freezing cold. Already, the first snows had covered the peaks in white and started to creep into the valleys. Add Shiro's father's now failing health, there was no telling what the Alpha was thinking.

Lifting tired eyes, the large male looked at all the expectant faces focused on him. Despite his hard expression, there was no missing the fatigue in Shiro's face. Heaving a heavy sigh, the Alpha leaned back against the flat stone behind him.

"If Koga knew about the jewel already, he would have already used it," Shiro responded wearily. "Whether she is his mate or not, doesn't change that. The jewel had to leave us to ensure our people's safety, my son's future.  
'Koga doesn't know. And, we will use that to our advantage. We will not betray our own but keep ourselves united. The opportunity will present itself and the jewel will make us unstoppable. Till then, we make our tribe exactly what we need to be; an unquestioning and necessary ally."

Suddenly, Shiro's eyes focused on Taro, causing the hunter to straighten sharply.

"Taro," he called harshly. "You will keep watch. If anything changes, you will tell us immediately. Kagome does not leave the mountains, you understand?"

A quick nod, and the hunter turned on his heel and headed out of the cave. This would mean long days on frozen monotony but it was better than what waited within the Elder's cave.

By the Kami, he never wanted to be Alpha.

SSS

Koga was over the moon.

The trails the kit had found had been more than successful. The large sow currently resting on his shoulder was proof of that. The sounder had been huge and would easily feed the tribe for many days, maybe even for years, if they could keep the numbers stable enough to replenish for the next seasons.

His tribe would eat well this winter and Koga had a fine prize to present to his woman. It was the perfect way to start his courting. Nothing could possibly ruin his day.

"Koga!"

Or, so he thought.

Looking over his shoulder, the Alpha watched the little kit scamper up to him, a small basket in hand. Koga cocked a brow, waiting. What did the squirt want now?

"Koga, I found these for Kagome," the little guy announced as he lifted the woven container for the Alpha's inspection. "Here."

Koga blinked in confusion. What was he supposed to do with that?

"You can give her these too," the kitsune responded with a huff. "You know, along with the….uh, kill."

Koga sniffed with amusement as he shifted the large pig on his shoulder and continued to walk on his way. He didn't need any help in his gift to Kagome. Koga was a great hunter, a fierce warrior. His strength was unsurpassed and he could handle anything. Including wooing his woman.

"Keep your roots and seeds," he chuckled with a smirk. "I only need the glory of my kill to impress my woman."

"I'm sure," the kit muttered as he tottered quickly after the Alpha. "But, every little bit can help, right?"

Koga shook his head with a chuff.

"I know what my woman needs," he announced as he made his way towards the central tunnels leading towards his and Kagome's cave.

It had taken him all afternoon to hunt down the meat he brought and he wasn't about to share in his victory. Perhaps it was selfish but, Koga wanted to see Kagome smile up at him and it be for something he did. The kit got plenty of attention from her as it was.

Koga had promised to show his woman how much she meant to him and a display of how well he could feed her was the best first step. He could provide her comfort and safety and that would endear him to her. That would then leave her open for other gifts: a warm cloak of fur, some trinket to decorate her beautiful neck, maybe something from a village to impress her.

Either way, this was something Koga had to do. The kit meant well but didn't know anything about what grown-ups wanted. He would only get in the way.

Before the kit could argue further, Koga spotted Ginta in the same spot he was posted from that morning. Good, at least the male could take some of his orders to heart.

The bitter thought had Koga feeling a twinge of guilt in his chest. However, the Alpha quickly tamped down the reaction. Ginta had made his choice and was now exactly where Koga needed him to be. He wasn't about to question that choice now.

Nodding sharply in greeting, Koga forced himself to ignore the lightening of hopeful recognition in the ex-beta's eyes as he entered the cave.

Both women snapping their gazes in his direction had Koga's chest swelling with pride as he swiftly dropped his kill at his woman's feet.

"We have found good hunting grounds," he boasted with a wide grin. "The first kill of the season is yours."

While he was planning on his woman being dazzled by his gift, Koga wasn't sure what to make of her dazed expression as she stared at the large pig laid out before her.

A quick glance towards the other human's stunned gaping had an unwelcome suspicion creeping up the Alpha's neck. Had he done something wrong?

Any female would be squealing with delight at the offering and rushing to embrace him. Kagome, however, looked like she might be sick on the spot. Why wasn't this working? Why wasn't she responding like a regular female?

But, Kagome wasn't a regular female. She wasn't even an ookami; she was human.

Once again, Koga felt the weight of just how little he knew of humans and felt like he wanted to smack his own skull in frustration. How could he have possibly messed this up?

A soft clearing of a throat had the Alpha jerking his gaze behind him to see what looked like a rock with a fluffy tail behind it jiggling the basket the kit had offered him.

"Here," the stone pleaded in a strained whisper. "Take it."

Before the Alpha had a chance to comment one way or the other, Kagome's eyes darted towards the basket.

"What is that?" she asked in startled curiosity.

Koga struggled with what to say in explanation of a rock talking to him but, with amazing quickness that startled even him, the large eyes shut and the fluffy tail suddenly tucked under the stone's round surface, shoving the woven container into main view, just under Koga's hand.

"This….," the Alpha stuttered as he scrambled to follow the interfering kit's plan. "Is something for you and the other human to enjoy."

Swallowing low, Koga carefully picked up the basket and offered it towards the two females, feeling more out of his element than he thought possible. If the kit was deceiving him again, Koga would skin him alive.

However, Kagome's eyes widened with delight when she spied the variety nestled in the basket, much to Koga's relief. Even the other woman looked grudgingly impressed.

"Matsutake," the human healer breathed in awe.

"And, ginko nuts," Kagome added with glee. "And, Kanzo and Daio. Koga, these are perfect. Thank you."

The bright smile Kagome threw to Koga had the Alpha's breath catching in his throat as he struggled to respond to her praise.

A warmth he'd never felt before started to bloom in his chest and it took everything the male had not to stare like a pup as he watched his woman dig through the basket of roots and nuts like he'd presented her with the finest silks. If this was how Kagome reacted to such things, Koga was willing to fill the whole den with them.

Snapping himself from his reverie, Koga quickly flashed a bright grin and puffed up his chest with pride.

"Of course," he pronounced proudly. "Whatever you wish, you only need to ask."

The warming of his woman's face was a reward Koga cherished as she ducked her head slightly. Looking towards her friend, Kagome gave a slight, shy smile that had Koga wishing desperately to know what was going on in her mind. Was she going to thank him again? Did she think of anything that would please her? Would she test him?

Koga felt his blood rushing in his veins at the prospect. There was nothing an ookami loved more than the challenge to prove themselves. And, he relished whatever his woman wished to place before him.

"Koga," she sighed softly, her voice brushing against the Alpha's ear like a caress. "This….is so much. You don't have to trouble yourself for me."

Koga huffed with playful censure. "It is no trouble. I will do anything to please my woman."

This pronouncement only caused Kagome's face to grow warmer and Koga could feel his victory being that much closer. Truly, it was too bad the other human was still in the cave. He could probably gain far more progress without her presence.

Unfortunately, Kagome had yet to send her away and Koga didn't see that happening any time soon. So, he forced himself to be content with what he could get.

"Well, if you are pleased with your gifts, I will head back out to check the rest of today's kill," the Alpha announced as he rose to his wrapped feet, fist securely placed on his armored hips. "We'll have to divvy up the meat before bedding down the main den."

"You sleep with the men?" Kagome asked, her brow furrowing in confusion.

Koga just shrugged with a playful grin.

"It's nothing new," he replied. "I've done more times than I can count in the old den."

"But,…"

"You needed to heal," Koga stated, his eyes warming at the worry on his woman's face. "I'm more than happy to give you the best to help."

With a gentle smile, the Alpha turned on his heel to leave, fully prepared for another crowded, loud night. However, Kagome's shy call had him freezing mid-step.

"Perhaps,….you could stay here tonight."

Koga's heart pounded against his chest-plate as he forced himself to calm him breathing. Had he just heard correctly?

Glancing slowly over his furred shoulder, the reddening on his woman's face showed him he had in fact heard right. However, Kagome quickly shook her head.

"Don't misunderstand," she rapidly added. "I just….see no reason for the Alpha to sleep out with the others when….this is your room. So, if you want, you can sleep in here tonight."

Unable to do anything but nod, Koga silently turned back on his heel and headed down the dark tunnel towards the den. He didn't know how he could have gotten this lucky but he wasn't about the waste the opportunity.

Perhaps the kit knew what he was doing, after all. It would be best to keep him close and learn whatever he could.


	11. Chapter 11 Getting to Know You: Part 1

Chapter 11

Getting to Know You: Part 1

Kagome was willing to admit, this might have been a bad idea. Granted, hind-sight was all-knowing but she really didn't mean for things to go this way.

After Koga had left the cave, Sango had given Kagome a look that had the priestess flushing with embarrassed nerves. She knew what this looked like but, truth be told, it was for her comfort as much as Koga's. He was the Alpha. The fact he wasn't sleeping in his own cave just put more of a focus on the fact Kagome was.

She intended to invite Koga to sleep in his room to show that nothing had to change in the tribe whether she was there or not. The less Kagome was noticed in the day-to-day workings of life the better. And, that meant, Koga had to live as his position entitled him.

Unfortunately, that also meant he would share the room with her. He didn't expect them to share the same bed, did he?

Kagome stiffened at the prospect as she scrambled to remember exactly what was said in the invitation. She suggested he sleep in his own room. She said nothing about the bed. Still, the assumption was an easy one to make. Maybe she should have been more specific but there was nothing she could do about it now.

She just had to make sure she didn't make a complete mess out of this.

After Koga left, Sango said she was going to do a little exploring in the tunnels since she was sure the Alpha wouldn't be back for some time. And, since Kagome had no logical reason to argue with her about being left behind, she had no choice but to watch her friend leave and be stuck twiddling her thumbs again in her cave.

Koga's cave, she quickly corrected. This wasn't her cave. It was just temporary and there was no need to grow attached to anything.

Which wasn't a difficult under-taking since there was nothing to get attached to. She didn't even have her healer's bag to sort and pass the time. Even a handful of herbs would help.

Heaving a sigh, Kagome jumped when she bumped into the basket that Koga brought with his other….gift. Spying the dug up roots and stalks, the priestess shrugged as she started to slowly separate the bounty before her. It seemed she had something to do, after all.

After she got rid of the carcass lying beside her. Swallowing low, Kagome shook her head to fight the urge to look at the other half of Koga's offerings. She couldn't bear to lock on those wide, lifeless eyes again. Even now, Kagome could swear they were staring at her.

"Ginta," she called, hoping her voice didn't sound too desperate. "Could you come here, please?"

It didn't take long for the male to show up. In fact, he was quite prompt to answer her call with an eager, shy smile on his face.

"What do you need, sister?" he asked in a soft voice, back straight as he waited for instruction.

Kagome swallowed the reminder she wasn't a tribe sister in favor of getting rid of the pig.

"Could you find someplace else for this to go?" she asked, pointing towards the ever increasing problem.

Ginta just looked at her in uneasy confusion.

"But, Koga gave you that," he replied, suddenly lowering his gaze.

"I know," Kagome answered. "But, I can't eat it raw and, well,…. Surely you can skin it and bring me the meat someplace else, right?"

"I…."

Confliction was plain on the quiet male's face as he kept looking back and forth between the abandoned sow and Kagome, causing her brow to furrow in confusion.

"Ginta, why are you stationed at my door?" she asked bluntly. "You're a beta, after all. Don't you have more important things to do for Koga?"

The hunter's sudden stillness had suspicion clawing in the back of Kagome's mind. Had Koga decided she couldn't be trusted after all and ordered one of his beta's to keep her in the den? Already, the idea had Kagome's throat constricting with the possibilities of having herself confined.

She was a healer, a miko. She needed to be able to replenish her supply and get fresh air every once-in-a-while. Kagome had thought she'd escaped imprisonment when she'd freed herself from **His** clutches.

The possibility that Koga could be hiding the same tendencies produced a cold sweat down the back of her neck.

"I'm not a beta," Ginta calmly replied. "Not anymore."

The statement had Kagome blinking in shock as she snapped herself from her dark thoughts.

"Not a beta?" she asked in confusion. "I don't understand."

"It's a punishment," Ginta informed. "For disobeying Koga. Not that guarding you is a punishment or anything. Koga did what he could."

Kagome sat herself up straighter as she focused on the male before her.

"How did you disobey Koga?" she asked. "Ginta, you're the most-loyal hunter I know. Surely, it couldn't be that bad."

"It doesn't matter," Ginta replied with a reassuring smile.

"Of course, it matters," Kagome argued. "If Koga reacted wrongly, he needs to know. You're one of the best hunters he has and if he doesn't keep those loyal to him close, then he's a fool!"

Ginta covered his mouth with a look of somewhere between amusement and horror.

"You're lucky to be Koga's woman, sister Kagome," he jested lightly. "I don't think anyone else would ever be able to get away with calling Koga a fool."

"Being Koga's woman or not has nothing to do with it," Kagome informed in a huff as she rose and started to pace. "I risked my life to save this tribe. I'm not about to let Koga make it for nothing over wounded pride."

"Of course," Ginta replied as he fought the urge to grin and failing.

"I mean it, Ginta," Kagome answered with a shake of her head. "I can talk to Koga tonight. It's not right for you to take the blame for whatever slight he's thought up you're guilty of."

"Please, don't," the male implored, causing Kagome to cease her pacing. "I know you're wanting to help, sister, but that will only make things worse. Koga knows what he's doing. Trust him.  
'In the mean-time, I'll get this to one of the hunters to skin for you. The meat will be roasted and you can eat well for dinner tonight. Koga will like that."

Before Kagome could argue further, Ginta hefted the large sow and marched purposefully out of the cave, no-doubt believing the conversation over. However, Kagome wasn't about to let this matter rest so easily. Ginta obviously worshipped the ground Koga walked on and to be punished so severely….

Before, Kagome didn't have any idea what she was going to do with Koga that night. But, she knew now. She had a few choice things to tell him.

SSS

It took every bit of restraint for Koga not to race through the darkened tunnels to the cave that was his by right. He was finally going to spend the night with his woman!

The thought had him grinning like a fool but Koga couldn't care less. He was Alpha. If he wanted to be happy, he'd be happy.

No-one would try to stop him, anyway. At least, no-one who wanted to keep breathing.

Truth be told, Koga had been a bit surprised when Kagome had offered to share the cave with him. He'd been so stunned, it had taken the Alpha a moment to realize what she was offering. And, he'd spent the rest of the day anticipating when he finally finished with his men. Now, he'd finally reap the benefits.

Once again spying Ginta at his post, Koga went in without hesitation. The warm glow of a fire filled the cave, throwing shadows against the walls and across the floor. The heat was a little much for the Alpha but he was willing to shrug off the discomfort if it meant his woman was happy.

Snapping his gaze to the pile of furs, Koga's brow furrowed in confusion at seeing them empty. However, a slim figure knelt close to the central fire, focused intently on whatever she was working on.

Curiosity tickling inside him, Koga quietly crept up behind Kagome's crouched form. Instinct rising with the urge to tease, he forced his bushy tail not to wag with anticipation. It had been quite a while since his playful side decided to come out.

So focused on the task before her, it was obvious Kagome didn't notice the male creeping towards her; a mistake on her part. But, Koga intended to use this to his greatest advantage.

Balancing his full weight on the balls of his feet, Koga extended his clawed hands towards her trim waist, fully intending to take her by surprise. However, just when he was about to strike, Kagome chose that moment to turn in his direction, startling them both and for Koga to suddenly sway on his feet.

Fighting to keep himself upright, Koga bit back a curse when he accidently jerked himself too far and felt himself falling forward to crash head first into something to the floor of the cave.

Warmth and the scent of wildflowers filled his nose as he struggled to keep himself calm. There was no mistaking the soft cushion beneath his head as anything but his woman. His woman, who will most-likely be horrified and angry with him the moment he lifted his head to meet her gaze. It left the temptation for Koga to stay right where he was for as long as possible.

However, there was also no point in making this worse than it already was. Taking a deep breath, the Alpha lifted his head to meet whatever tirade Kagome had for him. What he saw instead was a pair of wide brown eyes blinking up in confusion and a face that blushed a bright pink.

"Um…..hi," Koga offered lamely.

The greeting was enough to snap Kagome from her daze.

"Hi," she sighed softly, her cheeks growing warmer by the second.

"I was just… trying to surprise you," he informed, scrambling for anything to explain why he was currently pinning her to the smooth stone floor.

"Oh….." Kagome replied as she seemed suddenly extremely interested in his chest-plate in front of her. "Um…. could you please-"

Without hesitation, Koga quickly flung himself off his woman, wishing desperately he could take back the trick that had him there in the first place, and that he could stay where he was at the same time.

Damn, she felt good beneath him.

Not wanting to dwell too long on the images that thought invoked, Koga shook his head and glanced towards what had Kagome so pre-occupied. He saw the different roots and nuts he'd brought her divided into separate piles, as if organized into a specific system.

"What are you doing?" he asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Kagome softly cleared her throat before turning to what held his attention.

"I'm dividing up what ingredients I have to use and what I need to store for later," she replied calmly but with a soft form of purpose Koga was starting to recognize as wanting to talk to him about something.

"You'll need jars," he informed, stalling for as long as possible to prevent Kagome from commenting on his clumsy attempt at seduction.

Apparently, the tactic worked since Kagome blinked in confusion, obviously derailed from what she wanted to say.

"Pouches would be better," she replied. "I can then take them with me, if need be."

"You'll have both," Koga answered, nodded in decision as he rose to his feet with a smile.

"I…..will?"

Koga smirked at the stunned look of awe his woman gave him.

"Of course," he replied, gently cupping her cheek with a warm smile. "Anything for you."

Kagome jumped slightly at the contact but she didn't jerk from his hold. Koga felt his confidence growing at that.

"Anything?" she asked in quiet challenge.

She was skittish but he could enjoy that. There was nothing an ookami loved more than the chase. And, it seemed his woman was determined to take him on a long one. Besides, Koga would admit, he liked rattling her. It was amusing to see her feisty side come out to play.

And, judging by the purpose sparking in her eyes' rich depths, that was exactly what he was going to deal with.

"Anything," Koga answered proudly. "Just name it."

"Even tell me why Ginta isn't a beta any-longer?"

Of all the things Koga had expected his woman to ask for, that had not been it. Staring in displeased confusion, the Alpha snapped his bright eyes towards the entrance of the cave and back to his woman, calmly meeting his eyes without fear.

"Who said he wasn't?" Koga asked tensely, gently removing his hand from her face.

"I've lived amongst the ookami for years, Koga," his woman replied shrewdly. "I know guarding me is not part of a beta's duties."

Koga fought the urge to cringe. He really hadn't thought of that.

"What did he do?"

Koga went still as he weighed the options before him. He could come clean to Kagome, tell her everything there was about the issue and why Ginta was punished for it. Unfortunately, Koga knew how she'd react to it. She would blame herself.

He hadn't known Kagome long but already he knew she took so much upon herself. She took in an abandoned kitsune kit, risked her life to save his tribe, saved Ayumu's life from infection. She would find the need for Ginta to get a healer in the first place because she didn't heal herself in time.

No. Koga wouldn't let her do that. It was his over-sight; his fault this all happened in the first place. Ginta did what he thought he had to because his Alpha didn't see what was in front of him.

There was no way Koga was letting his woman feel responsible for something out of her control.

Crossing his arms with a look of stubborn decision, Koga met Kagome's gaze.

"He disobeyed me," he informed calmly, chin lifting in a show of authority.

"How?" Kagome challenged.

"It doesn't matter," Koga replied. "He knows and I know and it's been dealt with."

"It's not that simple, Koga—"

"Yes, it is," Koga interrupted, causing his woman to stare at him in shock. "Kagome, you've been with the ookami for years. Do you really think this will fix anything? That Ginta will appreciate this?  
'I know you're trying to help. But, you already saw what happened to the last one of my men that disobeyed me when we first returned. Ginta is lucky. He's still alive. Still has a chance to redeem himself. If he chooses to, that is."

Kagome stared at him as she started to sit in deep consideration. Koga sighed and knelt beside her, gently cupping her hand in his.

"I couldn't let what he did go unpunished," he informed softly. "He made his choice, knowing full well there would be consequences. And, I did the best I could. I won't lie and say I'm pleased with it. But, it is the most I can give him. Do you understand that?"

Rich brown eyes locked on his, the want to argue in them. However, she only sighed and nodded in agreement.

Koga knew he took a big risk with this. He just hoped it didn't come to bite him.


	12. Chapter 12 Getting to Know You: part 2

Chapter 12

Getting to Know You: Part 2

He was hiding something.

It didn't take a mastermind to see that. Despite his other strengths, Koga couldn't deceive to save his life.

Oddly enough, that gave a feeling of comfort to Kagome. She didn't feel any of her usual warning signs at the possibility of Koga keeping something from her. Or, maybe it was the fact she could always tell when he was doing it.

She'd had her share of dealing with deceivers; the worst of them all, in fact. But, Koga's clumsy attempt at secrecy was, if not endearing, somewhat amusing to the priestess.

Kagome supposed she should feel indignant that he'd try to hide something from her. But, didn't she have her own secrets? Secrets that were far more dangerous than anything Koga could be hiding?

The thought was a sobering one. She had no room to judge. And, while Kagome was many things, she wasn't a hypocrite.

So long as it wasn't any threat to her, she'd let Koga keep his secrets. It wasn't like she wasn't doing the same thing, anyway.

"So, how long have you been Alpha for the tribe?" Kagome asked, desperate to change the topic to safer territory.

The tactic appeared to work because the brightest smile Kagome ever saw lit Koga's face before he crouched down beside her, eyes shining with an almost child-like eagerness.

"For a few winters, now," he announced with pride, back straightening.

Kagome blinked in surprise. So soon? That was shocking, considering how much his men seemed loyal to him.

"The Birds of Paradise's numbers had grown greatly," Koga continued, voice turning slightly hard with the memory. "Our previous Alpha had decided we should set fire to the nest, burn them out to flight."

"And, you didn't agree?" Kagome asked, curious.

"I did, at first," Koga replied. "We all thought it was a good idea. We trusted him and his judgement."

Kagome shifted to where she was facing him head-on, drawn into the story.

"What happened?"

"We expected the battle to be hard," Koga answered after a few moments of tense silence. "But, the Alpha promised us the sacrifices would be worth it.  
'We are ookami. We fight without fear or hesitation. And, we never abandon our brothers."

Kagome swallowed low in her throat as she considered the implications those words held.

"The Alpha lied to us," Koga snarled with hissed rage. "He told us the attack would be quick and silent and we would just need to wait for them to come to us. I was surprised when he put me in charge of the group that was to set the fire in the nest but, I willing took the task with honor.  
'The mission went without a hitch. It wasn't till we were trying to escape that we discovered the horrifying deception we had fallen for."

Kagome's breath hitched at the vehemence in Koga's voice as he suddenly rose to his feet, pacing back and forth about the cave like a caged tiger….or wolf.

"It was a trap," he snapped, long tail swaying in aggitation. "We weren't just supposed to set the fire. We were going to draw the Birds of Paradise's attention in their return attack. We were bait!"

A chill raced down Kagome's back as she brought a hand to her mouth in horror.

"Sacrifices would be worth it," she whispered in terror.

"He turned on us," Koga replied coldly. "On his own tribe, his pack brothers! He didn't even have the balls to tell us we were meant to die. Instead, he set a trap and left us to be picked off."

"But, you survived," Kagome replied, shaking with the weight of Koga's obvious wrath over the occurrence.

"Yes," he answered, stilling suddenly. "I was the only one."

Kagome stared in awe at Koga's back, not even sure she would imagine the horror of what he had seen that day, the pain he must have suffered for it.

"Hunters died that day," the young alpha replied. "Good males that had been my friends and battle-brothers. Fighters we needed and tribemates who grew up beside me from pups. I watched them all get carried off or ripped apart in front of me.  
'I wasn't supposed to live, none of us were. But, I crawled out of that hell-hole, covered in blood and injuries and ready to kill."

"So, you challenged the Alpha," Kagome breathed.

An amused smirk pulled at Koga's lips as he turned to face her, arms crossed in protective strength.

"You should have seen the look on his face when I huffed back into the den," he informed with a cruel sort of humor. "Like he wanted to shit himself on the spot.  
'Yeah, I challenged him; called him out in front of the whole tribe. That's the ookami way of handling things. We don't hide and sneak about like snakes in the grass. We face it head-on and deal with the consequences."

"The men must have believed you," Kagome replied slightly shaken. "Otherwise, they wouldn't respect you as they do."

Inhaling deeply, Koga stretched his neck to the side before letting his shoulders relax.

"There had been questions about him before," he answered, calmer. "Hunters that had disappeared suddenly and been brushed off as Birds of Paradise attacks. But, this had been too big, too much for him to try and get away with. The pieces fell into place. And, I became Alpha."

"I'm sorry," Kagome offered as she rose to her own feet carefully. "That must have been a very painful thing for you."

"I avenged our brothers and they can now rest with the Ancestors in peace," he replied with a confident nod.

Kagome returned the gesture as she gently rested her hand on Koga's still crossed arm.

"I'm sure they're very proud of you," she comforted. "You've done a great thing for your people, not just your tribe."

And, all at once, that cocky grin was back on Koga's face as he cupped her hand between his own.

" **We** did a great thing," he corrected proudly. "And, together we will make our people even greater than before."

Kagome sighed as she fought the reflexive chill that wanted to race down her back. There he went again.

"Koga," she replied with great caution. "I know you mean well but, you can't deny something that makes what you want very difficult."

Confusion caused Koga's brow to furrow and his eyes to narrow in glittering suspicion.

"And, what is that?" he asked heavily.

"That the tribe isn't my people," Kagome blurted out, seeing no point in beating around this bush.

"You are my woman," Koga countered. "That makes them your people."

"But, I'm not ookami," Kagome argued. "I'm not even yokai. I'm a human, a miko. Surely, that has to bother you."

Koga grinned easily in what looked suspiciously like relief before shrugging a tanned shoulder.

"Why would it?" he asked cheerfully. "You are my mate. I chose you. What difference should it make what you were born as?"

"But, your men—"

"My men don't choose who I mate," Koga interrupted assuredly. "Besides, they trust my judgment and know once a male has made his choice, there is no changing it."

"My powers—"

"Saved us," the Alpha continued. "Without them, we would all be lost or still fighting desperately just to survive. You gave us the chance for a new start. And, I want you to be at my side for it."

"You don't owe me anything, Koga," Kagome whispered, feeling her arguments slowly slipping through her fingers.

Koga's stillness had her wondering if she'd finally found an accurate case. Even him slowly dropping her hand had her somewhat hopeful, though there was a heaviness in her chest Kagome chose to ignore.

However, when he suddenly unclipped the ties holding his chest-plate on, revealing a gleaming tanned chest and stomach of perfectly carved muscle, Kagome felt all the blood in her body suddenly rush to her face as she tried to scurry backward from him in reflexive panic.

In one swift motion, he wrapped his calloused hand about her wrist like a shackle and jerked her back towards him, causing panic to flare in Kagome's stomach.

What was he—

However, instead of whatever horror she could imagine, Kagome found herself only right back in front of the young Alpha, her trembling palm resting on his warm and ridiculously sculpted chest. Other than that, and his hand still around her wrist, they didn't touch.

That gave her comfort. He wasn't trying to harm her. He just wanted her to notice something. Kagome could handle that.

Taking a deep breath to calm her racing heart, she peered up with shy hesitation into Koga's face.

Blue eyes blazed with purpose as he stared down at Kagome, causing her to swallow with nerves. Kami, he was tall; at least a head taller than her.

When the intensity of his gaze seemed too much, Kagome lowered her eyes, forcing herself to focus on almost anything else in the room. The floor, the wall, the roof, the furs of the bed.

However, no-matter what she tried to focused on, there was no missing the smooth warmth beneath her palm. It pulsed and fluttered against her skin like a living flame that refused to go out.

And, it was the most annoying thing in her life at that moment!

What did he want her to find?!

However, a sudden thrumming against her skin had Kagome staring up in shock as she realized just what it was her hand was over. Koga didn't just put her hand on his chest; he put it over his heart.

And, right now, it was pounding hard against her hand.

"Now, do you understand?"

The question was gruff and low, but whispered so softly it was like Koga was afraid to frighten her.

"I didn't choose you because you saved my people or because I felt I owed you," he replied steadily, though there was a slight reddening across his face. "I chose you because you are the only one who has ever made my heart beat like this. And, you always will. Human, yokai, or whatever else."

Kagome blinked in stunned bewilderment as she struggled with what to say in answer to the pronouncement. What was there to say?

This wasn't at all what she expected and Kagome could feel her head spinning with the possibilities of what to do. Unfortunately, her brain chose that moment to come up with absolutely nothing.

Instead, she stood and stared into Koga's tanned face, realizing in that moment that he was more handsome than she gave him credit. And, he was swearing his heart to her.

It was dangerous. It was unthinkable. And, it was almost tempting.

As if snapping from a dream, Kagome quickly lowered her gaze to the floor, finding her bare feet suddenly extremely interesting as her face grew warmer than she ever thought possible.

She needed to stop this. Quick!

A rich chuckle rumbled against her palm and Kagome was relieved to feel Koga release her hand. She resisted the urge to rub it. The stubborn alpha didn't need any-more encouragement than he already had.

"I see you've made our den your own," he teased, causing Kagome to stare up at him, startled.

However, the motion gave Kagome a truly spectacular view of Koga's bare back. The realization caused her to snap her gaze away in embarrassment. She hoped he hadn't noticed the slight.

But, Koga didn't seem to care one way or the other. In fact, he was focused on the different piles of roots and nuts littered about, either drying for later use or being prepared to be pounded into a paste.

"I can move it elsewhere, if you like," Kagome offered, trying to be as careful as possible with the subject. "But, I'm not sure where. I don't even know much of the current den, now."

"I'll show you," Koga offered with a smile. "Since you seem healed, I can show you everything."

Hope bloomed in Kagome's chest.

"Everything?" she asked cautiously.

"Everything we know of, anyway," Koga corrected. "We're still exploring the deeper tunnels and such but, apparently, there's a lot to discover."

Excited lifted Kagome's spirit and wiped the previous nerves away at the prospect of exploring. Kagome always had a curious streak a mile wide in her. She loved learning more and more of anything and everything and the idea of rediscovering the secrets of the ookami was a temptation she refused to pass-up.

At least, not while she was here. Besides, Sango could use all the help she could get in discovering an escape.

"When?" she asked, not even bothering to hide her desperation.

She had been bored for far too long.

As if sensing her eagerness, Koga grinning from ear to ear.

"Tomorrow, perhaps," he replied. "I have to go out and hunt something to fill our stores for winter. But, once I do that, I can find you and show you around."

"Really?" Kagome asked, unsure if she could hope to believe him. "You mean that?"

"As long as it doesn't exhaust you," Koga countered, eyes narrowing in his seriousness but still holding the playful glint in the blue depths.

Kagome quickly shook her head, acting more of a child than she usually liked but not caring.

"It won't. It won't," she promised, a smile warming her face.

Koga stared at her in unblinking shock, as if frozen in place as he stared openly at her face. In fact, he did it for so long, Kagome wondered if she'd done something wrong.

Was she supposed to fight him on the idea more? She didn't think that was actually a part of their customs. Then again, different tribes, different traditions, maybe.

However, before Kagome could try and correct her possible mistake, Koga quickly looked away, clearing his throat as he focused his attention to the wall beside him.

"Anyway, if that's the case, you should get some sleep," he replied with a tone that sounded nothing like a command.

Kagome nodded in agreement, not willing to risk Koga possibly taking the offer back. It was only when she was already under the furs that she realize Koga was exactly where he had been, eyes still glued to the same spot on the rough rock wall. It was like he was trying to bore a hole through it.

"Aren't you sleeping?" she asked, trying to keep the question innocent and not an invitation.

"Later," he replied quickly. "I don't need to sleep as much as a human. But, I'll lie down in a minute. You go ahead."

Not sure what to make of the reply, Kagome quickly lay back down, looking up at the ceiling and wondering how she would possibly rest from the excitement coursing through her.

She'd finally get to explore! The prospect had her close to giggling like a child. But, instead of possibly appearing foolish, she only rolled on her side with anxious energy. There was no way she'd get to sleep.

However, she must have. Because the last thing Kagome remembered before closing her eyes when she turned over again was Koga standing across the cave, his face baring what she could almost swear was a blush. But, of course, that had to be a trick of the dying light.

(Sorry about the delay! Holiday stuff. Hope you all had a great holiday!)


	13. Chapter 13 One in the Hand

Chapter 13

One in the Hand….

Why was he doing this again?

Koga didn't really require an answer but, when you're knee deep in cold river water and bent over trying to catch something he hated eating anyway, the question is bound to come up sooner or later. But, there he was.

It had been at Kagome's request.

His woman had woken that morning, apparently as startled to see him as he was to be there. But, once she'd remembered the night before, she seemed to relax and even wished him a good-morning. When he'd asked her what she wanted to eat that morning, she muttered something about 'not any-other choice.' She'd then promptly asked if there were any unagi nearby.

At first, Koga had blinked, sure he had heard incorrectly. Eel?

But, sure enough, that was what Kagome wanted. The wriggling, slimy, oily bastards that filled the mountain streams before migrating all the way to the sea to spawn.

For all his worth, Koga couldn't understand why Kagome would want to eat these things. The meat wasn't even that good and they spoiled so quickly, it was ridiculous. It probably wouldn't even last till he got it back to the den. This was definitely a challenge.

Suddenly, Koga froze. Could that be the point?

It made sense. He'd been eager for Kagome to test him, give him the chance to proof his worth as a mate. But, she'd been hesitant before. Now, she had presented a challenge worthy of an Alpha.

Appreciation gleamed in Koga's eyes as he returned his focus to the long yellow bodies gliding smoothly through the water.

He needed to figure out a way to catch the elusive bastards and keep them alive till he could give them to his woman. It was strange but he'd figure it out. First thing was first, though. How did he get them there before he actually caught them?

Koga's speed was impressive. The best in the tribe. But, even he wasn't that fast.

He didn't have a sack but the water would leak out that and the eels would die too soon, anyway.

Koga supposed he could go back for a bucket but that would mean returning to the den and he wasn't sure if he had enough time to do that and get the meat for the stores. So, he was stuck.

Chuffing in frustration, the Alpha folded his arms as he continued to glare at the moving water around his feet. This was more difficult than he thought.

He could figure this out. He was an Alpha, for Kami sake!

Humans apparently ate this stuff, otherwise Kagome wouldn't ask for it. Therefore, they had to have a method of catching and storing these things. Now, if he only knew what that method was.

"What are you doing?"

The question wasn't anything Koga hadn't thought himself. However, the fact someone caught him in this predicament raised his err to the point of snarling as he threw bright blue eyes towards the bank. The big, blinking eyes of the kitsune studying him wasn't helping either. However, what he was rolling in front of him caught Koga's attention.

"What is that?" Koga demanded, eyes zeroing in on the large round thing beside the kit.

The kid looked back and forth between Koga and his discovery before blinking in confusion.

"My kabocha?" he asked. "I found it a few crags over. It's huge, isn't it?"

"Bring it here," Koga ordered as he stepped onto the bank.

The kit bristled but Koga ignored it as the wheels in his head continued to turn. This was exactly what he needed.

"I know I agreed to help you," the kit argued tersely. "But, can't you find another one? This one is the biggest I could find."

"Which is why I need it," Koga countered. "Hand it over."

Muttering darkly, the kit reluctantly rolled the large green pumpkin towards the alpha. What he was saying, Koga couldn't tell but he found himself not caring that much. Shipo had said there were others. He'd find another one. But, this one looked like just the right size.

"Fine, you can give it to Kagome, if you want," the kit replied with a pout. "But, don't say I never helped you ou—"

Without hesitation, the large squash no-more touch Koga's palm before his claws quickly swiped the stemmed top off, causing the kit to suddenly wail in frustrated horror.

"Why did you do that?" the kitsune demanded with teary anger. "Do you have any idea how hard it was to roll that all the way here?"

The kit was obviously furious with his wasted efforts but Koga just ignored the shrill questions thrown at him as he scooped out the slimy guts and seeds of the large squash. By the time he was done, a large firm bowl rested in his hands, with the lid sat beside him.

Perfect!

"You'll be rewarded for this," he informed, causing the kitsune to stop his rant and blink up in surprise. "This is exactly what I needed."

Without waiting for a reply, Koga took his creation and stepped back into the river, leaving a stunned kit on the banks.

SSS

For what had to be the hundredth time, Kagome resisted the urge to curse under her breath.

Where was Sango?

Kagome wasn't expecting her friend to stay by her side all the time, she needed to try and find an escape route afterall, but at least half the day was gone and there had been no sign of the young woman yet.

Kagome blamed her excitement from the night before. She'd been jittery and ready to go from when she woke up but had to wait for Koga to come back before she could leave. She could live with that. But, unfortunately, it also meant her boredom was more pronounced than ever.

But, she just hoped Sango was alright, wherever she was.

In the meantime, Kagome suspected she'd have to find something to keep herself busy till then. But, what was there to do? She'd finished with her herbs and there wasn't anything really productive to do in the cave. Plus, Ginta wasn't exactly in a talkative mood right now.

Just when Kagome was about to just throw her hands up to the whole waiting thing, the sure strong steps that could only be Koga suddenly made their way down the tunnel.

Sure enough, before Kagome had a chance to gather her thoughts, the young Alpha's tall form made its way through the mouth of the cave, a bright smile on his face and a….. pumpkin on his hip?

Kagome blinked rapidly to make sure she was seeing correctly. The image was truly a strange one.

"You're back," she replied lamely.

Koga nodded proudly before crouching down and carefully easing the large kabocha onto the floor.

"I had to be quick to make sure this got back to the den on time," he announced.

Kagome's brow furrowed in confusion.

"On time for what?" she asked.

She couldn't imagine what he was talking about. When she'd woken that morning and threw out a random request to the obviously eager Alpha, Kagome didn't think she asked for a pumpkin. Although, it would be welcomed. Instead, she'd asked for the first thing that popped into her head.

Kagome didn't think eel were something that one could just get in the mountains but surely, Koga hadn't gotten the name confused with a kabocha.

But, he seemed oblivious to her confusion, eyes gleaming like a child with a secret as he slowly turned the large squash towards her. It was then that Kagome noticed the seam that ran across the large green top of it.

Shifting closer, Kagome studied the faint line with a sharp curiosity. What had the Alpha done?

However, when the protruding stem started to shift and shake, Kagome quickly jerked back from it, staring in horror. What the hell?!

Kagome startled at Koga's amused laugh, fully prepared to tell the arrogant Alpha where he could stick the large squash. But, he just smirked in humor as he carefully lifted the stem, obviously a make-shift lid of sorts, from the rest of the pumpkin.

Cautiously glancing in, Kagome stared in stunned shock as she realized just what the Alpha was offering. The whole large pumpkin had been hollowed out, in a form of some temporary bowl, and filled with water. At the bottom, nestled in a crowded but sufficient coil, was a single long eel.

"You caught it," she replied dumbly.

"I did," Koga agreed, chest puffing with pride. "And, I was able to bring it back fresh."

"Yes, you were…."

Kagome didn't know what else to say. This was…..staggering. Koga had taken her request to heart, it had seemed. She hadn't expected it to be that great of a challenge, at first. But, when left to the privacy of the den, Kagome had realized the difficulty in catching and keeping eel from spoiling was much larger than she thought.

And, here it was.

Unagi was a delicacy the rich ate. That or those who knew how to catch them. Kagome had only had the privilege maybe twice in her entire life and both times, the meat had been beyond what she thought. And, Koga had brought a whole one right here to her on a flippant request.

The sheer power of that had Kagome swallowing low in her throat. He was determined.

"I….thank you," she offered, hoping he couldn't spy the nerves swirling in her stomach. "This is a great gift you have brought me."

Koga shrugged but seemed pleased.

"Don't exactly know why you wanted it so badly," he replied calmly. "The meat is stringy and not even that good, at best."

Kagome blinked in shock as she stared at the Alpha. Surely, he was kidding!

"Haven't you ever had it cooked?" she asked, not willing to believe he actually thought that about something this priceless.

Koga shrugged again.

"Never needed to," he informed. "If we ever had to eat it, we just caught it in the river and forced it down."

"No!" Kagome cried before she could stop herself, causing the Alpha to hop back in shock.

Kagome quickly shook her head to ease her temper.

"You have to cook it," she informed calmly. "That's what makes it so good."

However, Koga just continued to stare in startle surprise. Kagome sighed.

"Come back in a little while," she offered softly. "I'll share it with you. And, after we eat, we can explore, right?"

The offer appeared to be enough to comfort the tense Alpha. Koga nodded with a grin before quickly speeding out.

Kagome glanced down at the resting eel, a strange warmth starting in her chest again. He really was willing to give her anything. Kagome just hoped she could withstand it without losing resolve. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, each of Koga's gestures were making it more and more difficult.

SSS

Shipo continued to stomp through the forest in a huff.

The nerve of that barbarian! He'd worked hard to find that kabocha and what did Koga do but steal it right out of his tiny little hands!

Still, the Alpha had promised him a reward for it so, that was probably alright. But, that didn't change the fact that he now had to go back up the mountain, find another one, and roll it all the way back. Again!

Really! If it wasn't for the fact he needed a place to spend the winter, Shipo would have disappeared long ago. But, that was neither here nor there. He did need a shelter and those human women needed someone to look after them.

Kami knew, Koga wouldn't know what to do for their own good.

A sudden snap caused the kit to immediately be on his guard, staring all about him with wide, terrified eyes.

"Who's there!" he shouted, tiny fists shaking.

He quickly jerked his head one direction then the next, searching desperately for whatever it was that could be around. Maybe it was that neko. She was probably waiting for him to feed her today. Or, it was one of Koga's warriors. Or, it could be a boar snuffling about….. Or, another yokai looking for an easy bite!

The last thought had him puffing into his pink cloud form, fully prepared to float off and escape as he rose into the air. However, once he managed to rise above the mostly bare trees, what he saw had his large eyes widening in chilling horror.

No! It couldn't be!

SSS

Sango hated tunnels!

It was a conclusion she'd come to after spending days in the ookami den, taking dark turn after dark turn and finding nothing.

Didn't they ever light a torch? Or connect a passage to an opening in the rock? These tunnels had to get air into them somehow.

But, all she found was black cave after cave with no way leading out. In fact, she'd almost think they were going in circles.

Once her palm hit the rough surface of another dead-end, Sango bit back a curse welling in her throat. This would be so much easier if Kirara was with her!

But, the nekomata wouldn't be welcomed into the tribe and there was no way Sango could keep her little companion and maintain her disguise as a common village healer. Village girls didn't have nekomata with them.

Well, normal village girls, anyway.

A taijiya, on the other-hand…

Sango smiled as the memory of her home flashed in her mind. So bright and clear, it was as if she could see it before her very eyes. The tall secure walls, the out-look towers built in every direction, the comfortable homes all within the village had. Especially her home.

There were certain benefits to being the village chief's daughter. She and her brother, Kohaku, had never wanted for anything. They knew struggle: the requirement of earning whatever you had. But, they never knew hunger. They were clothed, fed, trained to be strong.

But, now it was all gone.

Tears pricked the corners of Sango's eyes as she quickly batted them away. She'd mourned them enough! And, yet, it was never done.

Everyone in her village was gone, burned alive in the fire that consumed her home. And, it was all **his** fault!

Sango's village had given Kagome shelter while she had been roaming on her own, running from a yokai she had told them. Sango's father had promised the miko she was safe and that their village would hunt down the monster that was chasing her.

Instead, they had become the prey. The demon had been crafty and conniving, using his tricks and temptations to make it into their walls. It had been too late before the taijiya had realized their mistake.

The devastation had been so great, Kagome and Sango had sworn never to say that demon's name again. Instead, they had decided to try and defeat him. Unfortunately, it was in their own ways.

Sango had been hunting him down for years, following any lead she could find to track him down and take him out. She had offered for Kagome to come with her. That she would be protected as long as she stayed with her.

But, Kagome had been adamant. The only way to protect the people from that monster was to disappear. She was shat he was looking for. And, if she went where there wasn't anyone else, then either he would follow her or give up and disappear.

And, it had worked…..for a time. That was why Kagome had gone to the mountains in the first place. But, now, they needed to disappear again. Before, that monster tried to track her down again.

But, first, they needed to get out of here!

Huffing in frustration, Sango started to turn back the way she came. No point in banging her head against this wall.

However, right when she made the first turn, a pair of strong clawed hands grabbed her and pulled her into a side tunnel.

"What are you doing here?" a rough voice demanded against her ear, causing Sango to struggle against his hold.

"You're not supposed to be down here!"

Sango didn't bother with defending her actions. Words meant nothing against the ookami. Instead she kicked hard in the darkness, hoping she'd connect with a leg or something else.

A furious yowl and the bite of claws in her arm told Sango she had.

"You little bitch! I'll teach you to fight back to me."

"Will you, now?"

The new voice had Sango stilling, fear racing down her as she struggled to place the newcomer.

Damn, this darkness!

"Hakkaku," the first one squeaked, his grip on Sango starting to shake. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, apparently," the beta, Hakkaku replied. "Koga wants all hunters out collecting for the stores. Why are you hiding here in the dark with a human?"

"She was snooping around," the other accused. "I was trying to get her to go back to sister Kagome."

"Then, take her back," Hakkaku growled in frustration. "And, get out with the others. We don't have time for this."

"But—"

"You got anything better to do, Nobu?"

Sango quickly filed the name into her memory. Nobu. She needed to remember that name. To avoid it at all costs.

"No, I…..fine, I'll take her back."

Sango felt her throat constrict as the hunter started to pull her down the tunnel. She couldn't be left alone with this hunter. She couldn't!

"I was looking for the kitsune!" she quickly cried before the beta could leave. "I thought he want down here!"

Both males immediately groaned.

"Is that little shit down here?" Hakkaku groused.

"I can't waste time looking for him, Hakkaku," Nobu whined pitifully. "Especially if I have to go out with the others."

"Fine, fine," Hakkaku muttered with a sigh. "Go on, Nobu. The human and I will look for him down here."

The sudden shove had Sango gasping in shock before she smacked into the cold chest plate of the other ookami.

Nobu's hurried steps echoed down the tunnel, causing Sango to mutter low in her head.

"Cowardly little bastard," the beta echoed her own thought.

Suddenly, his hand gripped her arm in a firm but not painful hold.

"Come on, human," he ordered gruffly. "Let's find the little trouble-maker before he does something that earns Koga eating him."

Sango didn't even bother nodding as she fell in step with him. With any luck, maybe this hunter would know how to find just what she was looking for.


	14. Chapter 14 Cave of Wonders

Chapter 14

Cave of Wonders

The scent was what Kagome missed the most.

Earthy and sultry, it caused her mouth to water in anticipation as she watched the meat cook on the flat heated rock she'd placed on top of the cave's fire pit.

After she'd been able to butcher the meat as carefully as possible, Kagome had been struggling to figure out how she could cook it properly. She didn't have a pot or any-other sort of cooking vessel. But, the young miko had discovered some of the flatter stones in the cave heated quite impressively when laid directly on flame.

It wasn't perfect but it would certainly do the job.

Thankfully, she had what she needed to season the meat. Between what Sango could smuggle in and the offerings from both Shipo and Koga, there was plenty for Kagome to use.

Now, the amazing scent filling the cave was the start of Kagome's rewards for her effort. Yes, she would prove to Koga this was well worth the effort.

Who knew, maybe he'd even consider it a delicacy too and decide to gather more of it with time. She would certainly enjoy that privilege.

Catching the wayward direction of her thoughts, Kagome cut her amused giggle short and shook her head.

She had to stay focused. She wasn't staying.

Sango was working hard to help her escape and the longer Kagome remained, the more possible danger she put the tribe in. It was what was best for everyone; herself included.

Kagome was just excited to show Koga something new; something he apparently hadn't truly had before. But, that was it. It had to be.

Unfortunately, Kagome could feel her resolve not holding as strongly as she liked. And, who could blame her?

Koga was sweet, handsome, good in his own way. Or, at least, he tried to be. And, stubbornly set in believing himself in love with her. What girl didn't dream of that?

She certainly did. Like every-other girl in her village, Kagome had fantasized about a strong, handsome warrior that would smile and talk gently to her, and treat her like she was something precious. She had wondered what it would be like to be married, or fall in love; to just be happy and have a family all her own.

But, that had been before. Before she had met **him**.

She had been young and naïve. A stupid, foolish girl who didn't believe true evil could actually exist in this world. How could she when she saw kindness everywhere?

But, then **he** came into her life… and, completely destroyed it.

The acrid smell of smoke suddenly snapped Kagome from her dark thoughts as she scrambled to save her swiftly burning meat. Unagi was a delicate meat; too easily burned beyond repair. Thankfully, Kagome was able to save it and brought her focus back to the task at hand.

She would make this right for Koga and herself to enjoy. It was the least she could do.

"Are you alright?"

The startled question had Kagome snapping wide eyes upward towards Koga's tense expression as he looked through the cave's entrance. Resisting the urge to grimace at the scent he undoubtedly was following, Kagome gave a small, welcoming smile.

"Of course," she replied warmly. "Please, come in."

Kagome forced herself to relax as she prepared herself for the Alpha's usual cocky swagger. However, Koga entered the cave with an almost shy sort of caution. Like a wild animal sniffing about to ensure a camp-site was safe or not.

The mental image had Kagome covering her mouth to block the amused giggle bubbling up her throat. The last thing she needed to do was tell Koga he reminded her of a lost pup. Ookami were prideful by nature. However, Koga's attention was completely riveted to the soon to be done dish in front of him.

Apparently, curiosity was winning over caution.

"It won't bite back, you know?" Kagome teased as she watched Koga still hesitate over digging into the meal.

Bright, blue eyes snapped up indignantly moments before his expression softened, seeing Kagome's joking smile. Koga chuckled low and shook his head in jest.

"I've just had it before," he answered lightly, crossing his strong legs in front of him as he started to make himself comfortable.

"Not like this," Kagome countered with a spark of playful challenge in her eye. "Come on. If you can defeat the King Bird, you can force this down."

And, all at once, Koga's hesitations melted away as a bright smile lit his face. The effect was stunning to Kagome, causing her to stare in appreciative silence as he picked up his own share and raised a bite to his fanged mouth.

Why did he seem to grow more handsome each time she saw him?

Kagome wasn't sure she was comfortable with the possible answer. Maybe she just didn't notice everything about his appearance before. But, now, it was like every time they were together, something new would grab her attention about him.

Like the way his smile completely transformed his tanned face.

Not willing to delve much deeper into that line of thought, Kagome quickly stuffed a mouthful of her own meal passed her lips. A pleased sigh soothed her nerves as the silky flavor slid seductively across her tongue. Perfect.

The taste was exactly as she remembered it. Thankfully, she hadn't completely ruined it.

Looking up to ask what the Alpha thought of the dish, Kagome blinked in surprised when she saw Koga just staring stunned, as if nothing in the world suddenly made sense.

Kagome swallowed low as she leaned forward slightly. Was something wrong? Did he not like it? She didn't think she had messed up the preparation but maybe the taste was different to him.

"Koga?" she asked, worry making her voice breathless.

Glowing blue eyes snapped towards Kagome, causing her breath to hitch before Koga slowly lowered the now empty make-shift plate to the stone floor.

Worry spiked through Kagome. Surely, it couldn't be that bad.

In one smooth motion, Koga rose to his feet, extending a callused palm towards her.

"Come with me," he answered, voice firm and unrelenting.

Unsure of what to do, Kagome found she could only agree as she tentatively placed her hand in his and allowed him to pull her to her feet and towards the cave entrance.

What had she done?

SSS

This was bad!

Breath burned in Shipo's lungs, drying his throat and nose to nearly raw in the cold mountain air. But, still he ran as fast as his little legs would take him. Everything was begging him to stop, to rest, but he couldn't. He had to keep going.

Hopping with all his might, the kit lunged for branch after branch in the mostly bare trees.

Koga had to know. They all did.

Something was wrong in these mountains. Something that brought death in its wake.

Shipo had thought his future secure as far as the winter months were concerned, but this changed things.

This changed everything!

SSS

He had been wrong.

Not something Koga was quick to admit but even his pride wasn't so great to keep to something as stupid as denial.

Kagome had promised him, he would never had tasted food like that and she had been right. Even now, the memory of that meal caused the Alpha's mouth to water. Apparently, humans were more creative in what they ate than he thought. Such a gift.

That was why he was carefully leading his woman down dark turn after turn in the deeper tunnels of the den.

It wasn't the same as preparing a meal with his bare hands but, after trying something that spectacular, Koga felt the immediate need to give his woman something just as precious from his world.

The men hadn't been able to discover everything about the den but, in their exploration, they had discovered something they had all thought gone long ago. If there was anything even close to worthy of a gift to Kagome, this was it.

"Koga?"

Kagome's shaky voice caused Koga to squeeze her hand reassuringly as they finally made it to the needed passage.

"Just a little further," he promised. "Trust me."

"I do," she answered, making Koga freeze mid-step at the truth he heard. "I just….. did I do something wrong?"

Koga swallowed the urge to chuckle. She thought he was upset with her?

"No," he answered. "There's just something I want you to see."

Turning quickly towards her, Koga heard the breath hitch in his woman's throat as he gently cupped her shoulders in his hands.

"You wanted to explore, right?" he asked jokingly. "This is something no human has ever seen before. You will be the first and I can't wait to show it to you."

"Oh…"

The breathless sigh had Koga's grip growing shaky against her. Did she have any idea how much she really affected him. Even now, it was taking everything he had not to just pull her against him and claim her mouth in a kiss.

But, she was still skittish. And, despite he could scent interest from her, there was no denying the slight tinge of fear whenever he grew too close to her.

Koga was determined to woo her, to draw her to him in a way that she would be unable to deny the connection between them.

They were meant to be. He knew that. He just needed Kagome to realize that too.

Taking a final deep breath, reveling in his woman's scent, Koga quickly led her towards the cave.

The room was large and round, with several flat layers of smoothed stone leading to the central circle, lit in a perfect spotlight of open-aired light. Only Koga's eyes could spy the true treasure hidden in place sight in the chamber. The light was piercing where it lay, but the cave was so dark, only ookami eyes could see in the darkness unimpeded.

Koga watched in satisfaction as Kagome stared about in awe as she tried to make out what lay beyond the dark perimeter of the room as he gently sat her in the circular light.

There was such a curiosity to her that Koga loved. She wanted to learn anything and everything. Well, she was about to learn something unforgettable.

"Close your eyes," he ordered softly as he took a light step away from her.

Her brow furrowed in confusion but she carefully did as he asked, settling into what could only be a prepared posture.

Koga smirked.

Popping his neck, he suddenly lunged across the room. Pumping his legs as fast as he could, the Alpha grinned as the barely hinting tones of wind started to drag softly from the walls. And, still Koga kept running.

Air rushed about him, stroking and pounding down his back and tail as the haunting notes grew in intensity and volume. It wasn't till the first prickling of windburn started to bite at his cheeks that Koga suddenly leapt down to land behind his woman, holding her firmly by her arms to keep her from leaping from him in panic.

"Listen," he rasped against her ear, feeling her slowly melt in his grip.

All at once, it was there. Whistling, howling, calling the ear in a rattling song of wind and stone. The moving current of the air bit and whipped about them and still Koga could feel Kagome's blood pumping in her veins.

The exhilaration was addicting, dragging Koga into the fringes of his control. The primal instincts howling and clawing for him to break free of the bonds of his humanoid form. But, still, he denied its wish.

"This is ours," he half-growled in Kagome's ear, causing her to gasp. "The song of the winds. Some believe it is the Ancestors calling to the moon, reaching back for us to hear them."

"It's beautiful," she whispered almost reverently, shaky hands moving to cover his own.

Still the song rose around them, whipping their hair about to tangle and cling to each other.

Koga knew his woman had to feel his claws extend under her palms but she didn't release him. Instead, she tightened her grip on him, her breathing growing erratic.

"Koga," she gasped, panic starting to color her tone.

"It's alright," he promised, wrapping his arms about her. "I've got you. Just ride it. Revel in it. It won't hurt you….. I won't let it."

All at once, her hesitation disappeared and Koga felt her lean back against his chest, head resting against him as she gave into the feeling of the song. The intensity only grew, drawing him into himself as his blood begged to join in.

Unable to hold it in any-more, Koga threw back his head to release a howl of victory. It was his addition to their history. Victory over their enemies, victory over their extinction, victory over his woman. He added it all.

The sound stifled in its meaning but just as quickly, it softened and faded to join the rest, drifting up through the opening in the center of the room and into the wind forever.

Like a break in a storm, the room went suddenly quiet, leaving only Koga's and Kagome's labored breathing the only sound.

It took a moment for Koga to collect his thoughts but even still, he could his fangs biting into the sensitive skin of his lips. The edges of his vision bled red but he refused to give into the urge to bite, to feast, to kill.

Koga wasn't so far gone he couldn't remember where he was but, the pounding in his veins begged for release. He needed to do something.

Taking a deep breath, he growled low in pleasure as his woman's light scent filled his nose. She smelled of light and wind. That warm, biting tease of comfort and exhilaration that drove his blood into over-drive.

If she'd only just let him claim her.

Slowly, as if almost a vision in a dream, Kagome turned in his hold, focusing lidded brown eyes with his own bleeding blue.

Koga expected her to push out of his grip. But, instead she remained safely secured in his arms, breath panting seductively against his lips, as if drawing him to take what he wanted.

Could it be? Was this….?

Slowly, Koga leaned towards Kagome, keeping himself aware of any hints that she wished him to stop. But, there was none. No hesitation, no nerves, no scent of fear.

The Alpha's mouth watered as he hoped for this to be what he suspected it to be. And, just as quickly, he decided to hell with hesitation.

Diving for his prize, a chill suddenly stabbed up him as a yell rang through the cavern.

"KOGA!"

(BUCKLE UP! It's gonna be a bumpy ride from here on out. ;) )


	15. Chapter 15 Winds of Change

Chapter 15

Winds of Change

Biting back a frustrated swear, Hakkaku quickly turned on his heel, dragging the human woman behind him as he retraced his steps. Another damn dead-end!

"You're sure you know where we're going?"

Muttering low, Hakkaku continued to stomp down the tunnel. He was a hunter, not a guide. Besides, despite not having the foggiest idea where they were, there was no way he was admitting that to a human who got herself lost down here first.

And, all to look for that annoying little brat!

"Come on," he ordered, increasing his step, "We're wasting time."

Wasn't that the truth? This whole thing was a ridiculous waste of time and Hakkaku was letting himself get dragged along for the ride. He'd bet his right hand, the kit wasn't down there!

"What was that?" the human whispered sharply, clinging to Hakkaku's arm and making him stop.

Immediately, the hunter tensed, ears and eyes sharpening as he looked about. Had the woman seen something?

But, Hakkaku didn't spot anything out of the ordinary. Just the winding, maddening tunnels all around.

The male huffed as he shrugged off the jumpy human. What the hell was wrong with her?

"There's nothing," he snapped. "Probably just one of the other hunters messing with you."

"Something is down here," she argued, taking a shaky step away from him.

"Yeah, the kit, right?" Hakkaku countered as he rolled his eyes. This human had no idea what she was talking about.

The human frantically shook her head. "What is supposed to be down here?" she asked obviously agitated.

Hakkaku shrugged as he started to study the choice of tunnels to take. Now, how did they get back to the main den?

"We haven't explored this far down," he replied half-heartedly. "Relax. There's no threat to us down here."

"You mean, no threat to you," the human countered sharply, causing Hakkaku to glare in confusion at the desperation in the woman's voice.

He intended to argue, to tell her she shouldn't have even been down there in the first place. However, a sudden awareness cut his reply short.

It was immediate and sharp, like a prickling of his instincts on the back of his neck. It was the response he got whenever a Bird of Paradise was nearby. But, this was different.

It was old and powerful, unknown and familiar. Every hair on Hakkaku's head vibrated with alarm as he forced his throat to swallow.

There **was** something down here and it didn't want them there.

Just when Hakkaku was about to suggest they leave, the distant echo of a terrified bellow rang down the tunnel.

"KOGA!"

Not one to sneer at a gift, the hunter snatched the human by the hand and raced off into the darkness.

SSS

Someone was going to die!

That was the only excuse Koga could pound into his head as he raced down the passages with his woman in tow. Anyone who was fool enough to interrupt his time with his woman was wanting to be put out of his misery.

Yes, someone was going to die that day. That is, unless someone was already dead.

Tightening his hold around Kagome's waist, Koga gave himself an extra burst of speed as he sped down the straight tunnel, skidding to a stop in the main den in a cloud of dust.

"What the hell?!" the Alpha snarled as he carefully set his woman back on her feet beside him, glowing eyes scanning the crowd gathered. "What's all this about?"

"Shipo," Kagome gasped softly before darting off to the tiny shivering form in the center of Koga's obviously unhappy hunters.

The kit no-more heard her than he dove with a frightened wail into Kagome's open arms, babbling repeatedly through teary sobs.

In fact, he was talking so fast, Koga could only barely catch a word except for a few little snippets of "all gone, all gone," over and over again.

"The kit's right," Kenta informed as the old hunter stepped towards Koga with a displeased scowl on his face. "We searched and scavenged for days and came up with nothing."

A dark brow shot up in surprise as Koga turned to face him fully.

"What are you talking about?" he demanded.

Kenta wasn't the most talkative male but even he seemed hesitant to tell Koga what was going on. Quickly looking about, Koga noticed all his hunters were equally silent, and just as displeased.

Rushed steps from a side tunnel preceded Hakkaku huffing and staggering into the main den, the human female, Sango, rushing behind him. Koga ignored the nagging thought of why his beta was wandering about and focused sharp eyes back on the greying hunter.

Immediately, Kenta lowered his head in submission.

"I think you'd better come with me," he replied gruffly. "Better to show you than try and explain it."

Nodding sharply, Koga glanced at Hakkaku and, spotting the beta's immediate stiffening, knew the hunter would follow.

"Go on, Koga," Kagome gently replied, catching the Alpha's attention as she patted the kit's back. "Sango and I have things here."

Koga smiled slightly at his woman's reassurance. She always knew how to ease his spirit.

Crouching in front of her, he gently but firmly clasped her hand in his.

"I'll be back soon," he promised, waiting to see her nod in response before rising to his feet again and heading out with Kenta and a few others.

He wasn't sure what he was going to see but Koga had a feeling, it wasn't going to be good.

SSS

He was right.

Koga stared in disgusted shock as he took in the dozens of dead bodies littered about the forest floor. Boar, deer, rabbits, birds, they all lay in a rotting heap amongst the trees. It was a disturbing and unnatural sight.

"It's like this for miles," Kenta growled in frustration. "Game is dwindling fast."

"What is this?" Hakkaku asked, tension tightening his already rough tone.

One of the hunters shrugged. "Plague, maybe," he responded. "Or, they ate something that made them sick."

"Or, were poisoned," Kenta added grimly.

"What could poison all this?" Hakkaku asked.

What, indeed?

"Koga!" one of the younger males called through the trees. "Over here!"

Without delay, Koga leapt to his feet, leaving the others behind till he burst through the underbrush, hopping lightly onto a large rock-river to see what the hunter was pointing at.

What he saw had the Alpha immediately stumbling back onto the bank, a hand covering his mouth and nose from the horrendous stench smoking up from the calmer water.

It was awful! A nightmarish scene that looked straight from hell itself as animals lay half-submerged in the blackened water and the surrounding area. Death itself hang in the air and the buzzing of insects rang throughout.

On top of that, the water itself had every hair on Koga's neck standing on end. It wasn't natural.

Hakkaku's yell of disgust went unnoticed as the Alpha crouched closer to try and get a closer look at the gunk floating on the water's surface.

"What is this stuff?" Hakkaku demanded, as if one of the other hunters could know.

"It's unnatural," one of the hunters sneered.

"It's an attack," Koga declared as he swiftly rose to his feet, not wanting to be near the dangerous sludge any-longer.

"From where?" Hakkaku asked, brow furrowing. "The Birds of Paradise are defeated."

Truth be told, Koga had no idea. But, he could tell something like this didn't occur naturally. It had to be yokai-made. Someone was trying to starve them out. But, who? They hadn't had any dealings with anyone since the war ended.

Unbidden, a memory suddenly flared in the Alpha's mind. One he wasn't sure he wanted to consider too deeply.

They had encountered someone. Or rather, Koga and Hakkaku had.

The hunter from the Northern Tribe. Taro, Koga thought he was called.

The male had been snooping around the northern border but had sworn it was to ask after the War. Koga had taken that at face-value but could there have been more to him being in Koga's territory?

By the look on Hakkaku's face, the thought had passed through his head too.

The Alpha shook his head, not wanting to consider the possibility. Ookami didn't betray ookami. It wasn't there way. Besides, the Northern tribe may be a little butt-sore at him taking Kagome with him but Shiro wouldn't want this to be his payback. Unfortunately, the coincidence of it refused to leave him.

"You don't think this is an attack from the Northern tribe, do you?" Hakkaku asked, voicing the doubts jumping about Koga's head. "Taro was pretty close to the river when we found him."

Taro had been insistent the Northern tribe wanted to help Koga's pack, saying they would give relief. But, Koga had sworn they wouldn't need it. But, if what he could spy was any indication of what the rest of the hunting-grounds were like, there was no way they would be able to hunt this winter. Their food was dying all around them.

"Koga? Koga!"

Koga snapped his eyes back to meet Hakkaku's worried gaze.

"What do we do?" the beta asked, eyes darting back and forth to indicate the other men focused solely on the agitated leader.

Koga swallowed as he scanned the small crowd of unhappy males. They were all thinking the same thing. What do we do?

That was the question of the year. The tribe needed to eat, and the first snows were barely on the horizon. They wanted a solution and right now, Koga had no idea what to tell them. The last thing they needed was a possible war with their Northern brothers. But, if they were guilty….

"Koga?"

The uncertainty in Hakkaku's tone made Koga bristle. He needed to fix this but the others had to be warned.

"Gather the others and tell them to meet in the main den," Koga ordered with a chuff. "We're going to handle this the ookami way. All will have a voice and we'll decide the best choice to make."

"What do I tell them?" Hakkaku asked, with a decisive nod.

"The truth," Koga snarled, patience wearing thin. "I'm not hiding this from the pack. They need to be told anyway. We'll tell them everything and go from there."

With another nod, the hunter raced off with the other males close behind, leaving Koga to glare furiously at the filthy water.

He didn't know who did this. But, he was going to find out. And, when he did, nothing would be able to save them from Koga's wrath. Nothing!

SSS

This was far more luck than he could have imagined!

Naraku had expected the Alpha to be on the defensive but, to suspect another enemy all together? It was perfect! These ookami fools would do half his job for him.

With the tribe turning suspicious eyes to the North, Naraku could draw the priestess to the South. And, finally get what he wanted!

Still, it would probably be best to cover all his options. After all, Kagome had slipped through his grasp before. He couldn't risk it again.

Naraku didn't doubt the wolf would tell the miko what he had seen. As usual, she would want to help. Kagome always wanted to help. Whether he allowed her to or not didn't matter. She was stubborn and would find a way out of the den.

Theoretically, Naraku supposed he could simply snatch her out in the open but that left him exposed. On the off-chance the wolf survived this whole ordeal, Naraku didn't want to risk the fool following after and trying to take the miko back.

No, that was unacceptable.

Perhaps another unfortunate scene for the wolf to come across. A deceit of the miko's death. That would probably work. After all, who chased after a corpse, anyway?

A wicked grin spread across Naraku's face as he raced off through the trees.

Yes, that was perfect. The wolf would give up without a fight if he believed the miko dead. Probably limp back to his den. But, he'd find no comfort there, either. Oh, no.

Naraku wasn't one to give those in his way mercy. The wolf had dared to try and claim what was his and Naraku was determined to make him pay fully. By the time he was done, that ookami would beg his ancestors to gift him death.

Naraku just had to be patient. But first, he had something to take care of.

The dead animals would get the miko's attention but there needed to be something to draw her away from the den; a path to follow to give her hope. Like a bird to a cage.

Now, he just needed to find the unfortunate fool to take the blame. Someone the wolf could focus his fury on while he lost everything he held dear.

And, if Naraku was correct in his exploration of the surrounding area, he knew exactly who to go to.

After all, the best way to catch a miko, was to give her someone to help.


	16. Chapter 16 Helping Hands

Chapter 16

Helping Hand

Kagome couldn't shake she had felt this uneasy feeling before.

She had been honest when she told Koga she and Sango would look after the tribe while he went to see what all the fuss was about. Unfortunately, Kagome now felt the familiar prickling of suspicion over what was going on.

Surely, **he** hadn't found her. Not yet.

Kagome had stayed out of his sight for years and had done nothing to draw his attention towards these mountains. She had to be imagining things that weren't there.

Sango, however, seemed to be just as jumpy. That was a new thing for Kagome to witness. Her friend was usually the fearless sort, aware but prepared for anything. But, the young taijiya looked to be on constant alert, like she expected something to jump from the shadows and devour her whole.

It wasn't helping Kagome's nerves at all.

"Is something the matter?" Kagome asked after she saw her friend startle for the third time.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked in response, the muscles on her back and shoulders tensing defensively.

"You look like you'd leap out the window if there was one," Kagome quipped, quirking a dark brow in challenge.

Sango started to relax with a sigh but still not fast enough to satisfy Kagome. She was never underestimating a person's instincts again. The risk was too great.

"What is it?" she asked, inching closer to Sango to not attract attention from the other hunters or Shipo, who was blessedly occupied elsewhere at the moment.

At the taijiya's hesitation, Kagome felt her own defenses flare. Was it worse than she thought?

"Is it….?" Kagome asked, palming her friend's shoulder.

As if realizing what the miko was asking, Sango quickly shook her head.

"No," she reassured. "No, no. Not him. But,….there's something here."

Kagome's brows furrowed as she tried to grasp what her friend was talking about.

"What do you mean?" she asked cautiously.

"I was down in the deeper tunnels, exploring," Sango informed softly. "And, I ran into….. I don't know what it was, Kagome. But, it was old and powerful."

"Did it have wings?" Kagome asked hurriedly, worried her abilities had missed one of the Birds of Paradise. Surely, not. She'd felt her powers purify every trace of those monsters' filth.

"I don't know and I don't want to know," Sango countered, swallowing low. "But, I could tell it didn't want to be disturbed."

"You don't think it will attack the tribe, do you?" Kagome inquired.

Sango shrugged. "It didn't follow us up so, I don't think it wants to emerge. But still, we need to get out of here soon."

Normally, Kagome would agree with Sango, no hesitation. However, Kagome felt the words stick in her throat.

Instead, she merely nodded.

The action, apparently, must have been enough for Sango, because she returned her focus to the task at hand.

Kagome was grateful to be left to her own thoughts because, right now, they were all in a jumble.

She wanted to leave. She **did!** But, Kagome felt a sense of responsibility for the tribe's survival. She'd promised Koga, after all. But, it was more than that.

There was something…..drawing her here.

Kagome huffed to herself as she shook her head. It wasn't hard to guess what. Koga was apparently more persuasive than she gave him credit for. Already, Kagome had come too close to giving in.

That cave had been….indescribable. It was no wonder humans were both drawn and terrified of yokai. The sheer primal power in that room had been staggering. Kagome had been sure it would tear her apart and yet, Koga had held her steady through the whole thing.

Kagome had lived her whole life in the need for control. Control of her abilities, of her temper, of herself. But, in that cave, surrounded by a wind she couldn't even begin to understand, she'd felt the thrill of freedom for the first time. The feeling was intoxicating.

Perhaps that was why she hadn't fought Koga as he drew nearer and nearer to kiss her.

Or, at least, she thought he was going to kiss her. Truth be told, he could have been prepared to snap her neck and Kagome didn't think she would have fought him in that moment. She was completely inhibited in that wind. And, that terrified her for than anything.

If something that simple could cause Kagome's resolve to falter, how much longer could she last if he ever got truly serious?

She needed to leave. But, not till she was sure the tribe could make the winter. Maybe the issue wasn't so bad and Koga was able to fix it. That would simplify things so much right now.

People overreacted all the time, right?

The sudden rush of activity in the main den caused Kagome and Sango to rise to their feet. Koga must be back.

Numerous questions flew through the air, bouncing about the rough stone walls in a thunderous echo. Koga stood in the center of it all, face set in an angry determination that had Kagome's steps faltering at the mouth of the tunnel connected to the main den.

As if sensing her friend's hesitation, Sango fell back with her, watching with sharp eyes as the other hunters crowded around their Alpha's tall form.

"Alright, alright. Listen up," Koga snapped, scanning the cave quickly. "The river's been tainted. The hunting grounds have been thinned. This means we're going to have to be careful from here on out."

"What do you mean, thinned?" one of the hunters called from the crowd.

"Do we have enough game for winter?" another added.

"We'll be fine," Koga reassured. "We've dealt with lean winters before."

"Yeah, with the Birds of Paradise," another male argued.

"How did this happen?" an older hunter demanded.

"Are we under attack?"

"We're figuring this out," Koga yelled over the rising panic. "In the meantime, the rest of us need to prepare. **Everything** gets stored. Whatever you can find. We can't afford to waste anything."

"What about game?"

"Yeah? What do we do for meat?" a tall male countered.

"We'll find it," Koga snarled. "But, we can't be picking anymore."

Kagome and Sango shared a worried glance as she slid further into the tunnel's shadows. This was bad. Very bad. If something as important as the main river was contaminated then, that meant everything in the mountains could die.

"So, we're to just scrape by and hope for the best?" another male growled in frustration. "I think there's another option you're choosing to ignore."

"And, what would that be?" Koga challenged, eyes glinting fiercely.

The male puffed himself up, head thrown back in challenge.

"I think you know we could easily raid the human villages to survive the winter," the male sneered. "But, because your woman is a human, you don't have the guts anymore."

"Keep it up, Hiroki, and the only guts in this cave will be yours," Koga snarled, back bowing slightly in preparation.

"It's the truth, isn't it?" the male, Hiroki pushed. "You never cared if we stole from the humans before. But, because one is now a tribe sister, we now have to stop? They have food and we need it. So, why not take it?"

Kagome sucked in a breath, palms sweating in fear. He wouldn't, would he?

"Be quiet, Hiroki," the grey hunter, Jiro, snapped, swatting the younger male upside the back of his head. "Quit before the Alpha decides to eat you instead. We've survived winters before without the humans. We are ookami. We should rely on ookami."

"We'll be relying on no-one but ourselves," Koga chuffed as he lifted his chin.

This caused a wave of surprise to move through the crowd.

"Koga,…..you can't mean that," Jiro argued cautiously. "The tribes have always looked after each other. We should use that to our advantage."

"And, it should be to our advantage to be beholden to those that deserted us?" Koga snapped. "They left the war to us to fix. We managed that. We'll manage this."

"But, Koga—"

"No-one goes to the Northern caves," Koga commanded, looking across the room in challenge. "Or, the human villages. We are the Eastern tribe. We take care of ourselves. And, we're stronger than this."

Sango's insistent tugging on Kagome's arm snapped the young priestess from her focus, pulling her deeper into the tunnels.

"This seems as good an opportunity as any to leave," Sango informed softly.

Kagome blinked, stunned.

"You found a way out?" she asked cautiously.

"No but, we can't put this off much longer," Sango replied. "We need to get out of this den and disappear."

Kagome knew Sango was right. Every instinct was telling her to run. But, she couldn't just do that to Koga. To leave him high and dry and his people to starve through the winter? No.

There had to be a way where they could accomplish both in one. If only the river wasn't contaminated… Wait!

"The river," Kagome breathed, snapping Sango's focus back to her. "I could purify the river."

"What?"

"If I offer to purify the river then, Koga has to let me out of the den," Kagome informed. "We could then disappear and the tribe would have a chance of surviving."

Sango went quiet for a moment.

"It could work…..if you can convince Koga to let you leave without him."

That was the hiccup, wasn't it? Still, if she could do it, then they would have a rare opportunity to leave. There was no reason not to try. Wasn't there?

Kagome forced that question from her mind. Now, wasn't the time to doubt. Too much was at stake.

SSS

The cool wind whipped about his long fur pelt as Naraku moved with utmost caution. This was unknown territory. But, this was also where he'd put his plan to work.

He just needed to find the one who'd do all his work for him.

As if summoned by his thoughts, the ground beneath the cloaked hanyou suddenly shifted and burst, dark tendrils thrusting upward to coil and pierce through the thick pelt.

"Ah, here you are," Naraku's smooth voice greeted in mild amusement. "I wondered how long you'd make me wait."

' _Who is it Burasage has his roots.'_

"I am called Naraku, Burasage," he replied calmly.

' _Naraku,'_ the voice creaked and groaned as the brittle roots tightened about the form. _'You are eager to die.'_

"I have been looking for you," Naraku corrected. "I believe I have something worth your while."

' _Burasage has_ _ **you,**_ ' the voice informed. ' _You will be enough.'_

"Your hunting grounds have grown sparse, Burasage," Naraku replied. "If you must be satisfied with me."

' _Yokai blood feeds better.'_

"What about human?" Naraku countered.

Immediately, the roots stilled.

' _There are no humans here,'_ the voice groaned. _'You wish to trick Burasage.'_

"I wish to offer you something beyond your own power," Naraku replied. "Surely one of your…talents have sensed the river is tainted. That will draw humans and yokai alike to your territory. Plenty for you to feed from for some time. And, one in particular that carries so much more."

' _Go on.'_

"You have undoubtedly heard of the Shikon Jewel."

The dark roots shuddered about Naraku's form.

' _It was lost.'_

"It has been found," Naraku countered. "And, will be ripe for the picking very soon."

' _You bring this to Burasage?'_

"I can give you the opportunity to claim it for yourself."

' _Why?'_

"The miko that holds the jewel has been an…irritation for me," Naraku replied. "She's suspicious of me but you are unknown to her."

' _Burasage kills the miko and gets the jewel?'_

"If you can," Naraku informed. "The miko is not an easy kill."

' _And, she will come to Burasage?'_

"If led to," Naraku answered.

' _And, what do you get?'_

Naraku smirked. "Satisfaction. The miko has lived too long for my tastes and I care not who completes the task."

' _You don't want the jewel, yourself?'_

"I get what I want," Naraku replied smoothly. "And, you get something you never expected. So, are you interested?"

' _Burasage likes what you offer. But, Burasage will take the jewel and you.'_

Suddenly, the dark roots tightened and rent the furred cloak, digging into the flesh of the figure's chest and legs to feed.

' _Your sacrifice will be worth it, Naraku. You will feed Burasage's roots and strengthen Burasage to catch the miko.'_

Without a word, the form was ripped apart, black smoke clouding the surrounding air.

Naraku chuckled as the roots twitched and shifted through the air and ground, searching for its lost prey. However, he remained firmly in his hiding place.

"You will have your prey, Burasage," Naraku reassured smoothly. "However, it will not be me. The miko will come. But, first, she must be drawn to your hunting grounds. Don't worry. It will require little effort on your part. But, a small sacrifice may be…..necessary."

SSS

Koga didn't need to turn his head to know who was heading towards him.

To the day he died, Koga would recognize the light, delicate step of his woman. He could also tell there was something troubling her.

A heaviness weighed down her gait, as if she dragged her feet but wished to remain quiet.

Koga supposed she would be cautious after the fiasco in the main den. The whole tribe ready to storm a human village the next day? He was actually impressed she hadn't tried to run.

But, his woman was strong. She'd weather this. Koga just hoped he could keep the men from wanting to rip each other apart.

That was why he was here. It had taken everything Koga had to pacify the tribe but tensions were still high over the whole thing. So, Koga had gone off to an unnoticed cave in the higher levels of the den. It was quiet and calm, the perfect place to collect his thoughts and make a decision.

Unfortunately, that had been hours ago. And, Koga wasn't any closer to finding that magical choice.

What was he supposed to do?

The humans were a non-existent problem, at this point. If Koga allowed his hunters to raid their villages then that just created new enemies for them. The last thing they needed to do was compound their problems. And, if the Northern tribe was actually responsible for this poisoning, Koga would be damned before he limped to them for help.

He was stuck, literally, between a rock and a hard-place.

"Koga?"

Kagome's soft voice smoothed the Alpha's raised hackles, causing him to turn in her direction. With a warm smile, he extended a hand towards her, helping his woman find her footing in the dim cave.

"I'm here," he replied.

The lit torches secured in notches carved into the rock walls gave a faint glow. But, it still left large shadows stretched across the uneven surfaces.

With a care that shocked even himself, Koga guided his woman to a smooth spot for her to sit comfortably.

"Koga, are you alright?"

The question was a common one for Kagome; she always worried about everyone's well-being. But, Koga could tell there was so much more behind it than she'd ever say. She was concerned about him.

Feeling that warmth only she could inspire in his chest, Koga crouched down beside her and cupped her hand.

"It will be fine," he promised, squeezing her hand in reassurance.

"Koga, everyone is concerned," Kagome replied. "And, I don't blame them. But, I know you have to be worried too. You carry so much yourself that it's like you'd rather suffer through it then share."

Koga sighed as he gave Kagome a sideways look. His woman knew him too well.

"Is it that bad?" Kagome asked, her rich eyes imploring him to share his burden.

"There is a chance the river was poisoned," Koga replied wearily. "By the Northern tribe."

Kagome gasped, covering her mouth with her other hand. "Are you sure?"

"It's not proven but, it's the only explanation that makes sense," Koga answered. "Hakkaku and I saw one of their hunters in our territory and days later the river is killing everything. It's too big a coincidence."

"Could it possibly be because an animal died in the water and made it undrinkable?" Kagome offered, swallowing low in nerves.

Koga shook his head. "That wouldn't explain the change in the water's color. Black as death itself. No, the water was poisoned."

"But, you haven't told the others that," Kagome ventured carefully.

"No," he replied heavily, huffing in frustration. "I don't know what to tell them. I can't accuse our brothers of this without being sure and—"

"And, you doubt if it's true."

"It's not the ookami way," Koga explained. "If they had a problem with me, they'd challenge me outright; not try to starve the tribe."

"Then, why do you think it's them?" Kagome inquired.

"Because, nothing else makes sense," Koga huffed as he leaned back on his palms. "I've been thinking on this for some time and we don't have any-other enemies, with the Birds of Paradise gone. There's no-one else it could be."

Kagome remained quiet for awhile, longer than Koga expected as he waited for her response to his conundrum. It sort of confounded Koga that he was wanting her input into this mess but he guessed that was just as well.

She was to be the alpha female, his mate. She should help him with these sort of things. It was just strange to the young Alpha that he was so willing to let her. He never really welcomed the opinions of others in his decisions.

"Koga, what if I healed the river?"

The request had Koga startling, sitting up ramrod straight was he studied his woman's face. She couldn't have been serious, was she?

"I mean, with my abilities, it's possible I could purify the water," Kagome quickly explained, a blush warming her face. "Then, at least, it wouldn't keep killing the surrounding game."

Koga had to admit, the possibility was tempting. But, the image Kagome weakened and bedridden flashed into his mind. She'd almost died and her abilities had been near drained.

He couldn't put her through that again.

"No," he denied as he shook his head. "The river is wide and long, and it empties all the way to the coast. It would be too much."

"I've done it before," Kagome argued. "Please, Koga. I want to help."

"You **have** helped us," Koga countered. "Now, it's time for us to look after ourselves."

Indignation flashed in Kagome's deep eyes but Koga knew the irritation would subside. It always did. His woman pushed herself too often and he couldn't risk her nearly dying on him again. He'd never forgive himself.

Taking her bottom lip between her flat teeth, Kagome worried the pink flesh before looking up at him with conflicted caution. Finally, she sighed as she lifted her head in challenge.

"I am your woman, aren't I?" she asked softly. "That means this tribe is my responsibility too. And, if there's something I can do to help them, I should."

Koga blinked in shock, too stunned by her words to form a coherent argument. Did this mean...?

"I can do it, Koga," Kagome pushed further. "Let me show them. Let me prove that I can still help you protect this tribe…..as it should be."

Koga swallowed as he took Kagome's hand, locking his bright gaze with her own.

"Kagome, are you saying—"

"I'm saying we need to do what's best, for everyone," she replied. "And, you shouldn't do it all by yourself."

Koga's heart started to race with an intensity that winded him. It wasn't the declaration of love he'd been hoping for but, Kagome wasn't the direct sort of female. She needed time and understanding. And, if she was saying what he suspected, he had all the time in the world to give her both.

"Koga, please," she begged softly. "Let me try, at least. Let me ease your burden….like an alpha female is supposed."

Unable to help himself, Koga wrapped his arms about his woman, pressing her firmly against his front as he felt that warmth bloom in his chest. Lowering his head, he nuzzled his nose into the crook of Kagome's neck, breathing in her scent as deeply as he could.

He wanted to always remember it, just like this. This moment would forever be something he cherished, kept locked firmly into the recesses of him mind where he could revel in it as he pleased.

Pulling his head back, Koga's smile lit his whole face as he cradled his woman in his hold.

"I guess I have no argument to fight you with," he replied, teasing. "Should I?"

Kagome's face reddened further as she gave an embarrassed smile Koga knew he couldn't deny.

"You haven't doubted yet," she replied lightly. "Don't start now."


	17. Chapter 17 Creeping Doubts

Chapter 17

Creeping Doubts

She was going to hell…..

No ifs, ands, or buts, Kagome was going to hell for this. Or, at least, that was what her conscience kept telling her.

After her talk with Koga, Kagome had returned to their room and told Sango they'd be going out the next day to see the river. Ginta had been shocked but had quickly recovered, reassuring them both he'd go with them to guard them. Sango was irritated at the development but remained silent.

Kagome had tried to calm Ginta and tell him it wasn't necessary. But, the hunter had been adamant. He would go.

So, the three of them made their plans to go to the river and see what all the chaos was about. Ginta had returned to his post and Sango went to her own bed with a spring in her step. Kagome, however, couldn't sleep. Her thoughts refused to leave her and the heaviness that weighed the priestess' steps the next morning seemed a fitting punishment for her deceit.

She'd led Koga on and had him believing there was something between them just so she could get out of the den. He'd never forgive her for this.

Already, the stone of guilt felt heavy in her stomach, taking her appetite completely away. That was just as well. Eating would slow her down when they ran.

And, again, the weight grew heavier.

"Sister, you alright?"

Ginta's worried tone had the miko snapping her gaze upward, not even realizing she had dropped it to the ground in thought.

Quick as she could, Kagome gave the hunter a warm smile.

"I'm fine, Ginta," she reassured as they made their way towards the surrounding trees. "Just thinking, is all."

Ginta nodded in understanding before he lightly patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry," he promised. "Koga will take care of everything. He won't let anything happen to us."

Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat as she nodded in agreement to Ginta; loyal good Ginta. He was a pure soul and faithful friend. And, she was deceiving him too.

Kami, she was a horrible person!

"How much farther is the river?" Sango called back from the other two.

Apparently, she must have been more spooked by what she found in the tunnels than Kagome expected because, as soon as the sky opened up above their heads, the young taijiya almost took off at a run ahead of the two.

Kagome would admit, the stiff breeze against her face was rejuvenating despite the bite in the air. Snow wasn't far off.

Which meant they needed to hurry.

"Koga said it wasn't far," Ginta informed, slightly annoyed. "Just over this ridge and we should reach it. But, from what I heard, I wouldn't be in a big hurry. The river is poisonous, after all."

Kagome didn't want to think on that too much. She wanted to heal the river but the thought of what they could find was too unnerving to her. Death was too often around her.

And, apparently, she was right to fear it.

The smell hit them first. Carried on the stiff breeze they all enjoyed, the scent had been horrific and it took all of Kagome's self-control not to gag immediately. However, the smell was nothing compared to the hellish scene before them.

Half-rotted and bloated corpses of boar, deer and anything else unfortunate enough to try and drink lay sprawled across the banks or caught in the tainted water, forever stuck in a desperate attempt to save themselves. It was…..chilling.

"We should go back," Ginta ordered as he turned back towards Kagome and Sango. "This isn't safe."

"Yes, that's why we're here," Sango argued in irritation.

"That's why sister is here," Ginta countered. "Your presence still confuses me."

"Kagome wants me here," Sango returned, her own hackles starting to rise. "To help her."

Ginta snorted as he shook his head. "I can't see how."

Ignoring the two bickering behind her, Kagome slowly made her way towards the filthy bank, keeping her steps light and cautious. The last thing she needed to do was slip and fall in. Or worse, something reach up and drag her in.

It didn't take her abilities to know this taint was yokai. Nothing naturally occurring was like this. However, she didn't think the Northern tribe held anything like this neither.

The ookami revered nature. It was their home, their food, their training grounds. It made no sense for them to do something this….wasteful. The river ran through all the tribe territories. To poison it was to kill them all.

No, this was something else. Something…..putrid and evil. And, more powerful than she anticipated.

"We need to find the Source," she informed, silencing the other two with her.

"We do?" they both said at once.

Kagome nodded.

"The taint can be cured but it will take too much energy to do it this way," Kagome informed. "It's like an infection, better to heal it from the inside out."

"We should tell Koga," Ginta informed, gripping his spear with apprehension.

Kagome shook her head.

"There's no time," she argued. "The longer we wait, the more will die from this thing."

"Where do you think it's coming from?" Sango asked, coming up beside her friend.

Kagome shrugged.

"It's hard to say," she replied. "I want to say it must have flowed down the river. That would explain how it spread so quickly but—"

Ginta's horrified yell caused both women to suddenly leap to their feet to face him. The male's eyes were widened in terror as he stared at the banks, barely past when their feet were.

At first confused, Kagome quickly followed his line of sight till she suddenly saw what had scared him so badly.

Thick black tendrils snaked and veined up the sides, creeping in horrifying motions towards the surrounding trees. The Taint was spreading!

"It will take the forest if left alone," Sango replied with disgust.

Kagome nodded as she studied the black tendrils. They were almost like….roots. One thing was certain though, they were growing up, not flowing with the current. They needed to go down-river.

"Ginta, what is at the river's base?" she asked as she came to her feet and backed away from the taint.

The hunter blinked in shock as he kept looking back and forth between her and the direction she was indicating. Scratching the back of his pale head, he shook his head.

"I couldn't tell you, sister," he answered quietly. "It used to be human territory at one point but none have lived there in a long time. And, with the war with the Birds of Paradise, no-one's been down there in generations."

"No-one's tried to explore?" Sango asked, clearly not buying the excuse.

Ginta merely shrugged again. "Our Elders used to tell us stories of something that lived in that territory; how nothing ever came back from it. And, with our enemies always so close to killing us, none of us were stupid enough to look for more. Many just brushed it off as stories."

Including Koga. It was quite possible the Alpha had forgotten all about this possible threat. The worst enemy was a forgotten enemy, afterall.

"We'll go there," Kagome ordered with a nod.

"Kagome, are you sure this is—"

"It needs to be done," Kagome declared, meeting Sango's worried gaze. "There's no-other way."

Taking a deep breath, Sango nodded in understanding. Kagome knew her friend would support and follow her on this. It was the only way Kagome could allow herself to leave. If she took out this threat, the tribe was safe. Then, the two of them could disappear.

Unfortunately, Ginta had other plans.

"We need to tell Koga what we found," he informed. "He can then gather the warriors and we can take this thing out in force."

"Do you know where he is?" Kagome asked calmly.

The question had him stilling. Kagome knew she'd hit the mark.

Koga had been busy almost none-stop since their talk the night before and hadn't even returned to their room. Instead, he'd joined the searches for food, helping the warriors gather what food could be stored. She also suspected it was a way he could make sure some of the men didn't get it into their heads to go raid the human villages without his permission.

Busy warriors were obedient warriors. Good in theory but it also meant it was a throw of the dice to know where the Alpha was at the moment. The search could take them all day.

"We need to take this opportunity while we have it," Kagome replied gently, laying her hand on Ginta's shoulder in reassurance. "We'll be alright, Ginta. We have you."

The hunter's face warmed in a sudden blush as he ducked his head in embarrassment.

Kagome smiled as she turned from him, not wanting to embarrass the male further.

"Let's hurry," she ordered as she started to follow downriver. "We need to move while we can."

She didn't bother looking back to see if the others followed her or not. With or without them, she was going. She would do this for Koga, for the tribe, for all of them.

Maybe then, she could forgive herself if she left.

SSS

Shipo scurried quickly through the brush, moving as fast as his tiny legs would go.

He had to make this quick!

After the horror of the day before, the little kit had stayed mostly to the den, clinging to Kagome and Sango as much as possible without completely killing his warrior's pride. But, this was a new day. He needed to get moving and stop moping like a baby.

That meant helping Koga and the warriors where he could. He'd begged the Alpha to take him with them and the big lummox had agreed.

However, there was another reason why the little guy had to get out of the den. He needed to find and warn the little neko he'd found and warn her to leave. She was his responsibility now too.

That was why he was currently rushing off the others like the four-legged beasts were on his tail. Taking a break from his food search, Shipo decided to go find the little neko and tell her the land was poisoned.

If he could just remember exactly where he'd seen her last.

Huffing to himself, he tapped his tiny paw in irritation.

"Where are you?" he asked to no-one in particular.

Jerking his head one way then the other, the kit studied the trees, trying to see if there was anything he could recognize when a sudden step caused him to stiffen. Looking cautiously over his shoulder, Shipo yelped in shock when he was jerked upwards by the back of his furred vest.

Swiveling to tell the idiot hunter who dared to do this, the kit stilled in horror as he stared at an unfamiliar face. This was an ookami. But, not one he recognized.

The pale hair and dark eyes held a glacial sort of expression, fierce and detached. Like he was staring at his next meal.

"Not much," the male grumbled to himself. "But, beggars can't be choosers."

Shipo squeaked in outraged horror as he twisted and jerked in the hunter's grip.

"Let me go, you filthy barbarian," he squawked. "I am under Alpha Koga's protection. Put me down, now!"

"Koga?"

The male lifted Shipo to meet his chilling dark eyes.

"Why would he take you into the pack, except as feed?" he challenged with a cold clarity that sent a shiver down the kit's back. "There's little enough food here. He would need every bite."

"I'll call the hunters nearby to help me," Shipo threatened quickly. Too quickly.

"What warriors?" the male countered. "There's no-one here but us."

Shipo could feel tears prick his eyes in frustration. How was he supposed to explain he was protected? The male wouldn't believe a word he said.

Why did he have to sneak off from the others? Why couldn't he just have stayed with the pack? Instead, he was going to be eaten by this rogue wolf and….. Wait!

"You're not supposed to be here," Shipo replied accusingly, narrowing his eyes as he studied the blinking male. "Where are you from? The Northern tribe?"

Immediately, the male froze, holding Shipo out at nearly arm's length.

"What do you know about the Northern tribe?" he asked, studying the kit with a new intensity.

"I know you poisoned the river," Shipo accused with bristling anger. "All of this is your fault!"

"What?!" the male had the audacity to snarl. "You don't know what you're talking about, you little brat."

Shipo puffed up his chest and cheeks in fury, feeling his courage returning full-fold.

"Don't I?" he challenged, shaking a tiny fist. "Koga got the better of you and in return, you tainted the river to kill off their food. I saw it myself! It's killing everything."

"I don't know what you're talking about," the male growled as his own broad shoulders started to tense.

"Don't play stupid with me," Shipo cried. "Food is dying everywhere and here you are. Why else would you be here?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

Shipo and the male jerked their eyes towards the figure standing on top of the nearest ridge. Never in all of Shipo's life did he ever think he'd be so relieved to hear another ookami's voice.

Koga was here. He was saved!


	18. Chapter 18 Root of Evil

Chapter 18

Root of Evil

Ayumu didn't want to do this.

There were dozens of things he would rather do but Koga had made it clear. Every able hunter was to gather anything that could be added to their food stores. And, when Koga said anything, he meant **anything.**

Weeds, roots, berries. It was embarrassing. They were meat-eaters, damn-it!

But, as long as the river remained tainted, no-one was going near it to fish. And, the game was too risky at this point. From what they understood, anything that could have drank from the river, was a potential danger. But, Koga had promised them it was being taken care of.

Whatever that meant.

Ayumu supposed it was better than sulking in the den but, that still didn't mean he had to like digging about in the dirt looking for something edible. Still there were worst jobs. He could be with Nobu climbing trees and searching for eggs.

The image of the grumpy male scrambling through branches and up trunks had the young scout smirking in amusement. Served the spineless fool right for challenging Koga that way.

Still, they needed every bit.

Huffing in frustration, Ayumu tossed a large clump of rocky dirt once nothing could be found in the hole he'd been working on.

How did other yokai do this?

Rising to his feet, Ayumu started to dust off his dirt-stained knees when he suddenly froze.

Though barely able to make out the shapes in the surrounding shadows, there was something out of the ordinary to him between two nearby rocky crags. With hopeful curiosity, the young male crept towards the opening and stared in shock at his discovery.

It was a whole patch of wild pumpkins!

This must have been what the annoying kit had found earlier. By the old scratch marks in the surrounding soil, it was plain something had been here before.

Ayumu didn't know where the little sneak was now but, his loss. At least now Ayumu would have something worth bringing back to the den….even if it was just kabocha.

Several of the dark green gourds were of decent size. However, the large dark one from the back drew the young scout's eyes like a beacon. It was perfect.

With a smirk, he pulled the large pumpkin from the twisted vine, tucking it safely under his arm as he grabbed a few smaller ones before heading back to the den.

Let the others beat this!

SSS

Kagome wasn't sure how much longer she could take the smell. The further they went downriver, the worse it became. Death hung like a mantel all around them. She'd even swear it was in the air.

But, she kept going. There was no-other option in her mind. This attack had to stop.

A sudden grip on Kagome's arm had her stumbling mid-step as she looked back over her shoulder. Ginta's wide eyes met hers in horrified hesitation.

"We don't have to do this," he replied, desperation causing his voice to tighten.

Kagome patted his hand in consideration. It was understandable he'd be scared.

"Just alittle further, Ginta," she answered calmly, trying to ignore her own fears. "I think we're getting close."

The truth was, Kagome wasn't sure how much further they could go. The ookami territory was only so big and, while Sango was more than willing to go all the way to the border and beyond, Ginta was getting more jumpy by the mile. They had to stop soon or lose an opportunity to escape without suspicion.

But, how much longer could they go?

"Kagome!"

Sango's call had the miko snapping her focus towards the bend in the river. The dark energy was getting stronger, stiflingly so. It had to be close.

Swallowing low, she nodded to Ginta before they crept up to Sango's crouched form to see what the young taijiya was studying. The sight had Kagome covering her mouth to keep her stomach settled.

The calm water was stagnant and black, with a horrifying haze drifting from the surface. Nothing out of the ordinary. However, the main concentration of it was clinging to the far bank, dozens upon dozens of long twisted roots shooting from the high bank and disappear in the filthy water.

Bringing her sleeve to cover her mouth, Kagome suppressed a shudder as she came to the edge. This was the source, alright. And, it was turning her stomach like never before.

"This is it, right?" Sango asked, her posture tense. "Can you purify the river from here?"

Kagome nodded, her hand starting to shake as she stared with sickening fascination at the black muck. This was the source of death in these mountains. This was what would make everything square between herself and Koga. She would keep her promise and Sango would knock out Ginta so they could escape.

Guilt, once again, gnawed at Kagome as she forced herself to take a fortifying breath. She hated putting Ginta through this but perhaps he wouldn't be punished for it. Koga had shown mercy once, surely he'd do it again. It was necessary. It was all necessary.

Then, why did she feel like this was wrong? Like there had to be another way?

There wasn't, Kagome knew that. She couldn't stay but….. Kami forgive her, she wanted to.

For the first time in years, Kagome had felt normal among Koga's tribe; even more so than when she was in the Northern mountains. There, she had to hide everything she was. With Koga….he wanted her to stop hiding. To just be a regular woman and live a life with him and his people.

She hadn't had that since she ran from her own village, years ago. How many years had it been since she had seen her home, even from a distance? How long since she'd heard her grandpa grumble through his prayers or her little brother laugh with his friends? How long since she'd felt her mother's hug?

Tears pricked at the corners of Kagome's eyes as she shook herself from her dark thoughts. These were the very reasons why she had to leave. Death followed her and if she stayed too long, eventually it would find Koga's tribe. This had to be done.

"Kagome?"

"I'm fine," she quickly answered, forcing her thoughts to center before kneeling by the edge. "Just let me focus."

Taking a calming breath, Kagome reached for one of the protruding roots from the opposite side. This would end soon.

No sooner did her fingertips brush the sticky surface then the soothing calm of reiki drifted out in a purifying wave, starting at the center and rushing like water into the river; cleansing, purifying, healing. Like a cold winter wind, even the air about them cleansed itself to calm.

A sigh of relief slipped from Kagome's throat as she started to let go. However, the breath caught in her throat, causing her brow to furrow in confusion.

"Sister, what's wrong?" Ginta asked, crouching down beside her in comfort.

"Something's not right," Kagome answered, turning to look suddenly to Sango, who looked to prepared to strike.

Sango froze as she met Kagome's gaze, understanding but frustration in her dark gaze. Thankfully, Ginta didn't seem to notice.

"What do you mean?" he asked, obviously over-joyed. "The river is healing. You did it, Sister. You did it."

"The source," Kagome replied in a hard tone. "It's not whole."

Confusion caused the hunter's face to furrow.

"I don't understand."

"We're not done yet," Kagome informed as she stood, looking at the opposite bank. "We need to find where those go. It's the only way we can be sure this won't happen again."

SSS

Koga remained still as he waited for the Northern hunter to explain himself. The fact he was in Koga's territory had the Alpha's fists clenching in barely contained fury.

There was no excuse good enough to explain why he was there. However, Koga wanted to see if the warrior could try and talk his way out of this. It would increase his pleasure in ripping him apart.

The hunter flung the kit to the side, the high pitched squeal ringing through the air as he disappeared behind a thorny bush, more branches than foliage.

"Hey!" Shipo yelped in righteous fury but Koga ignored it as he fixed his angry eyes on the other male.

"Well?" Koga snarled. "Nothing to say now? You seemed pretty talkative to the kit but I get silence."

"Nothing to say," the male returned, gaze locking with cold detachment. "You're looking for a fight."

"You shouldn't be here," Koga snapped, his temper growing more turbulent by the minute.

What was with this male? He acted cool and calm but there was no denying, he had to be the one responsible for killing off their food supply. He was no better than a murderer amongst their kind and acted like he was the wounded party.

"Who sent you?" Koga demanded, gritting his fangs. "Was it Shiro?"

"What my Alpha commands is none of your concern," the male, Taro, replied.

"The hell it ain't," Koga bellowed. "I've got men close to starving this winter and you dare look at me with that self-righteous smirk."

"Your men aren't my concern," Taro countered.

"Is that why you tried to starve them out?"

Koga was determined to hear it from the male. He'd hear why he committed this betrayal to their people before he killed him. It was the least the bastard could do.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Taro growled, glacial eyes glinting with challenge. "I've been struggling to eat, myself. If you can't be a strong enough Alpha to provide for your men in a time of peace, then that is your problem. You should have taken that into account."

That was it!

With a snarl of outrage, Koga suddenly dove from the ridge, fist raised and claws extended as he swung for an attack. If this male was so eager to die, Koga was more than willing to send him to his Ancestors.


	19. Chapter 19 Burasage: Part 1

Chapter 19

Burasage: Part 1

Stretching in an almost cat-like action, Miroku was quick to cover his mouth as a most undignified yawn ripped from him. Hardly appropriate behavior for a hoshi but there was only so much meditation a simple monk could take before boredom took over.

And, right now, that was exactly what Miroku was struggling with.

While he'd expected the lovely young taijiya's plan would take time, Miroku was certain it wasn't meant to take this long to get lady Kagome out of those mountains. For days he'd waited at the designated village the two had agreed on but with each passing day, the hoshi was becoming more and more worried, as well as more and more fidgety.

Every instinct was telling him to go back and help. To do something other than sit on his hands. Unfortunately, that would mean he wouldn't be here to complete the crucial end of their plan to get Lady Kagome to safety. If he was missing at such a dire moment, it would be catastrophic to the young women.

He'd have to bare this burden and carry on, like any noble monk should.

"Can I get you anything, hoshi-sama?"

The sweet voice had Miroku sighing with easy pleasure as he smiled up at the small woman before him.

"No, my dear," he replied gently. "I appreciate the offer but I am well."

The woman nodded in shy acceptance, a slight flushing across her cheeks.

"If there's anything I can offer you, hoshi-sama, please let me know," she whispered quickly before turning on her sandaled feet and heady back towards the village.

The suggestion had Miroku sitting straighter in his spot. Had he truly heard what he thought he had?

While never one to turn down an opportuned gift, history had proven to Miroku's family if it was too good to be true, chances were it was. However, there was one thing always in the predominant need of his mind. The need to continue his line.

It was risky and a bit taboo, he would admit but, desperate times called for desperate measures. Miroku knew he only had so long before the curse in his hand consumed him. It was his father's fate, and his father's before him. So, Miroku was determined to sire his own son before that fate befell him.

And, the first great opportunity may have presented itself to him. Perhaps there was something he could do to pass the time as he waited. It would be down-right dishonorable to ignore such a request.

Nodding in agreement, Miroku rose calmly to his own feet, fully prepared to follow after the sweet young woman when he noticed the gathering crowd of men towards the edge of the village. This wasn't anything new except for the fact, they looked to be learning some news of some sort. And, any news was possibly valuable to the hoshi.

Miroku sighed to himself as he made his way towards the agitated group. The work of a noble monk was never done.

"What do you mean the mountains are dying?"

The demand had Miroku faltering in his steps.

"Have the wolf packs grown more blood-thirsty?" an older man asked, tone tight.

The man in the center, a ragged-looking trapper that must have run a good ways from the peaks Miroku could spy in the distance.

"Not the wolves," the man huffed through straining lungs. "The river…..the river….is….dead….."

This caused a flurry of whispers and harsh grunts to pass through the crowd.

"What are you going on about? River's can't die."

"Is he insane?"

"Must be to think that."

Miroku wasn't so sure on that. Stepping through the local village men, the hoshi made his way to the heaving trapper. There was no denying the sheer terror in the man's eyes. Miroku had seen the insane and possessed. This man was neither.

"Hoshi…." The stranger gasped before lunging towards Miroku, gripping his hands in a desperate begging clasp. "Everything is dying in the mountains. Something evil is there. The villages will starve at its base and draw the wolves from the peaks. Is there anything you can do? Please."

Miroku wasn't a miko. His abilities didn't have the same effect but, there was a chance he could be of use in this predicament, if what the man said was true.

Sensing no deceit in the run-down traveler, Miroku had no choice but to accept there was definitely a danger in the mountains. A danger he couldn't just ignore.

Smiling with warm reassurance, Miroku lightly squeezed the hands encasing his own.

"Of course, I will help you," he promised calmly. "If you will help guide me, I will see this evil for myself."

Watching the man stagger to his feet, Miroku couldn't help the sigh of self-suffering from slipping passed his lips. He guessed the woman's offer really was too good to be true. Oh, well, duty called. The burden of a noble hoshi.

SSS

Everything was quiet; eerily so.

That was the first thing Sango noticed as she looked all about her and the others. The forest in this part from the river was so still it almost seemed devoid of life.

That was a clear sign they were about to reach their objective but, it didn't stop the chill to shudder up her back as she swallowed her nerves.

Sango had witnessed Kagome purify an area before. This wasn't anything new. But, why did something feel….off about all of this?

Kagome's sensing wasn't necessary to track the roots as they snaked and twisted through the forest floor. In fact, they were quite dominant in the surrounding area, almost like a trail left to follow. And, that was what had Sango on edge.

Either this yokai was extremely foolish or this was a trap.

The possibility wasn't unheard of in Sango's line of work. As a traveling taijiya, yokai always tried to deceive and trick her. But, this yokai didn't know they were coming….didn't they?

Sango didn't want to scare the others; the male, Ginta, was jumpy enough as it was, but she couldn't help stay on high-alert. She wasn't about to let Kagome and herself die here when they were so close to escape.

Kagome was determined to see this through, and Sango admired her friend's integrity but, how much longer were theses roots going to go?

"This is it."

The soft pronouncement had Sango and the hunter freezing as they looked about. Kagome had that look Sango knew so well. A fight wasn't far off.

"Where is it, sister Kagome?" Ginta asked, turning one way than another to catch their opponent. But, nothing drew their attention.

Sango didn't see it either. Nothing.

Dark shadows played shifted over the blackened earth, giving the already almost bare landscape a sinister feel. But, that was it. There was nothing about.

Quirking a dark brow in question to her friend, Sango saw no confusion or hesitation on the young miko's face. Kagome was sure. This was it.

They just needed to find it. That was enough for Sango.

"If we spread out, maybe we'll find it," she replied tactfully, trying to not sound too dominant to the already suspicious ookami. He'd been watching her too closely since her snapping comments at the river.

However, the suggestion seemed normal enough to him because, he merely nodded and started to head off in one direction and Sango went in another.

The brush was thorny and brittle from the chill in the air but still, Sango pushed through to get this over with. If the problem was in the area then it shouldn't take too long to find it. At least, that was the theory.

Right when Sango was about to give up and head back, a stark black shape snagged her attention, causing her to squint as she struggled to get a better look. What was that?

Ignoring the bite of thorns against her skin, Sango forced her way till she stood before the strange sight before her.

The black roots veined the ground in an uneven footing over the forest floor, running in a strange culmination to a single point. However, that wasn't what had Sango studying what was in front of her. What had her confused was the dark shoots reaching up towards the sky like long curved claws. The image was….unnerving.

Sango ignored the chill racing down her as she came closer to the splintered wood. It looked like it had been struck by something, lightning perhaps. Either that or it had been severed.

A horrified scream choked Sango's throat as she quickly stumbled away from the fallen limb. She couldn't believe it!

Blackened in an almost blistering scorch into the damaged wood was an emblem she would never forget. A symbol of everything she despised and feared all at once. With a chilling clarity, Sango stared at the black as sin image of a spider singed into the diseased wood.

 **Naraku!**

Turning on her heel, Sango raced back towards where she left her friend. She had to get to Kagome. They were done here.

He was here. This was all his plan. It had to be. It all made sense, now. The attack, the confusion surrounding it. He thrived in chaos, causing everyone else to look somewhere else and he swoops in and gets what he wanted.

Sango cursed as she pulled furiously at the branches hooking into her hair and clothes. She should have known better. She was supposed to be able to recognize his trickery. And, she let her guard down. Not this time. Not anymore.

Bursting through the under-brush, Sango barely had a chance to spot Kagome and the hunter speaking before a creaking voice groaned in the air.

'Now, Burasage has you.'

All at once, roots shot up from the packed earth, splitting and ripping the already old ones to splinters through the air as they surrounded the clearing. Like sinister snakes, they suddenly dove as one towards Kagome's stunned form.

"Kagome!" Sango called in horror as she lunged towards her friend, desperate to block the attack.

SSS

The earth shook with the impact of Koga's fist, causing Shipo to stumble and tip from his safe place in the bushes.

Not bothering to watch the snarling struggle between the two ookami, Shipo scrambled to distance himself as the sounds started to draw closer. Finding a shadowed outcropping in the nearest ridge, the kit huddled in a ball of trembling fluff.

This was why the ookami were entirely unreasonable. They were selfish, angry brutes who never stopped to hear anything before they started swinging fists and claws to kill each-other.

Okay, maybe not each-other. But, it still didn't stop them from picking a fight. And, Shipo wasn't about to be a nearby casualty.

Why did he decide he could handle living with a pack of wolves? He didn't belong here. He wanted to be safe for the winter not, stuck in the middle of a possible war. But, what would that mean? If the wolf tribes go to war with each-other, what would that mean for the other yokai about?

Slight movement to his left had the kit skittering back in terror, ready to pull out one of his special toys when he spotted the petite figure of the little nekomata he'd taken under his wing.

"You have to get out of here," he ordered as he crouched down before the tiny yokai. "The ookami tribes are starting to war with each-other and the river is poisoning all the food."

The kitten cocked her head to the side in inquiry, causing Shipo to huff in frustration.

"The Northern tribe poisoned the river somehow and now everyone is scrambling to eat for the winter," he explained quickly as he flinched away from a nearby crash. "Koga is currently seeking revenge on it. He's fighting the Northern warrior now."

While Shipo was prepared for the little neko to scurry off, instead, she hopped up onto the edge of their hole, wide unblinking eyes staring out into the growing battlefield between the two ookami.

"Koga will get his vengeance but you have to go," Shipo pushed, hoping she would listen to him.

However, the neko only looked back at him, shaking her head furiously.

"What do you mean, no," Shipo snapped, frustration warring with concern. "You want to get caught in this?"

A strained meow answered the kit, again the nekomata shaking her head and looking back to the two struggling warriors. Shipo cocked a bright brow as he came to the neko's side.

"Wait, are you saying the Northern hunter didn't do it?" Shipo asked cautiously.

The neko quickly nodded, looking back to the two.

"How would you know that?" Shipo asked. "Have you been watching him?"

Again, the neko nodded.

Shipo swallowed a squeak as he struggled with what to say. The neko had been hiding up in these mountains for awhile and if she had seen the Northern hunter all that time…..then he was telling the truth. And, Koga was about to make a big mistake.

Taking a deep breath, Shipo raced off from his hidy-hole.

He had to stop Koga before he killed the other hunter and doomed them all!


	20. Chapter 20 Burasage: Part 2

Chapter 20

Burasage: Part 2

Sango's horrified shout was the only warning Kagome had before she found herself surrounded by something right out of a nightmare. Dark tendrils, like brittle, jerking snakes, shot up from the rocky ground and lunged towards her.

Ginta threw his armored arm in front of her but Kagome quickly pushed him back, desperate to get the innocent hunter out of the line of fire. Unfortunately, she wasn't as fast as she needed to be.

Eyes wide in stunned terror, Ginta stared at the black root spearing through his shoulder as blood dripped down to the hard earth.

"No…." Kagome whispered as she struggled to swallow.

"Ookami….." the creaking voice groaned with pleasure. "It has been so long since Burasage tasted pure blood like this."

The sudden shifting of the root had Ginta crying out on agony as he was suddenly lifted into the air. Kagome staggered backward, staring in complete horror as she felt hands grip her shoulders firmly.

"We have to go," Sango shouted beside her. "Now!"

"Im not leaving him," Kagome countered as she pushed herself towards Ginta's writhing form.

"There's no time!" Sango called frantically but Kagome ignored the taijiya.

She owed Ginta too much. He'd suffered enough for her sake and she wasn't going to make him go through more. There would be no way she could look Koga in the eye otherwise.

"Yes," the voice moaned. "Burasage can feel strength returning already. Burasage's roots have thirsted for too long."

Ginta's sharp jerking and a chilling yell of pain was the last straw for Kagome. Grabbing a splintered shard as long as her forearm, the furious priestess felt the warmth of her reiki burn brightly in her palm, infusing the blackened wood with the holy energy.

"Leave him alone!" she shrieked in fury as she launched the projectile towards the undulating root.

The little spear flew through the air like a shooting star, striking the dark root and shearing the wood. Kagome watched as Ginta's limp body dropped like a stone, tendrils flicking and shuddering all about them with a painful anger.

Quick as she could, Kagome raced to Ginta's shivering form, clutching the protruding root in his shoulder as she tried to soothe him. This was beyond barbaric!

"We're outta here!" Sango ordered as she looped Ginta's other arm over her shoulders and pushed them both to their feet.

"Burasage will not lose you, now."

"Burasage doesn't have a choice," Kagome shouted in return as the two women scramble out of the way as roots dove after them.

Other trees meant nothing but blocks to their escape, the roots of this yokai pursuing them through the forest. Dirt and wood flew through the air as the three ducked and dodged out of the way.

"We're going the wrong way," Kagome called to Sango on Ginta's other side. However, the young hunter didn't look amused with the observation.

"Does it matter?" Sango snapped, shielding her eyes from a stray rock too close to hitting her head for comfort. "We can't stay here."

"We need to get Ginta back to the tribe," Kagome argued, causing Sango's nose to flare in irritation.

"We need to get out alive," Sango countered. "I can't believe I went along with this bright idea of yours! We should have just left."

While a part of Kagome worried Ginta would understand their argument, she found she really could care less. He was badly injured and needed to be healed soon. Unfortunately, that was easier said than done at the moment.

"Maybe if we—" However, before Kagome could finish her thought, the miko felt the ground beneath their small group shift and wave, sending all three toppling head over heels over a nearby hill in the forest-floor.

Pain erupted against Kagome's side, where her ribs hit against a rock. Air burned in her lungs as she struggled to take breath after breath, her world spinning all about her. When she felt her head crack hard against something, she groaned in pained exhaustion.

It wasn't turning out to be a good day today.

The ringing in her ears were the only indication Kagome could tell she wasn't spinning anymore. Blinking her brown eyes to clear her vision, Kagome peered about to see if she could spot Sango or Ginta.

The male hunter's still form was just to her right but Kagome couldn't spot Sango anywhere.

Worry clogging her throat, Kagome suddenly shot upward, eyes wide as she desperately searched for her friend. However, a pained groan snapped her attention as she caught the sight of Sango slowly sitting up, cradling her head in her hand.

Kagome's sigh of relief quickly turned to a started gasp as she looked at the horror behind her. A tree, massive and twisted in his height and width stretched in menacing branches like gnarled hands towards the sky and roots in all directions, practically blocking out any light about the clearing.

That was chilling enough but what had Kagome frozen in fear was the feel of the cursed plant. Cold, black, evil hung about the branches in a near haze. So thick it was stifling in how it practically consumed everything it touched. Kagome had no idea what this poor tree was before this happen but it wasn't the peaceful being any-longer. This…..was evil.

"Finally….." the familiar voice creaked through the air, bare branches shaking with an unfelt wind. "You found Burasage."

All at once, thick roots shifted and burst from the ground, lunging for the three with obvious intent.

Sango leapt out of the way and Kagome was prepared to do the same but Ginta's weak groan had her freezing. She couldn't leave him. She refused to.

Immediately, Kagome threw herself over the unconscious male, covering him with her body as the black roots engulfed them like a pair of hands.

SSS

Blood roared in Koga's ears as he swiped furiously at the pale hunter dodging his attacks. The urge to kill, to rend, to feel blood soak into his claws was too strong, Koga knew only one of them would walk away.

Never in his life, did think he would feel this instinctive need towards one of his own kind but the hunter's treachery was beyond anything the Alpha thought possible.

The sharp, biting sting of his knuckles imbedding into the wood of a nearby tree caused Koga to pause to catch his breath as he tugged his claws free from the splintering bark.

"You will regret what you've done to my tribe," he growled as he forced his huffing breath to steady. "And, when I send your hide back to Shiro, he will know what happens to those who try to betray their tribe brothers."

"You kill me and the only thing you will get is a war between the tribes," Taro snapped back. "I have no interest in killing your people."

"Liar!" Koga snarled, feeling his temper rising with the other hunter's gall. "The river is killing us and you sneak about in these mountains like the snake you are. Why else would you be here?"

Taro's eyes narrowed with displeasure but the hesitation was all the answer Koga needed.

"Thought so," he sneered. "You dare to lie to my face and yet have nothing to defend yourself with. I will end you here and Shiro will know exactly what kind of male you are."

"You won't disgrace me to the tribe for something I didn't do," Taro snarled in return as he lunged towards Koga.

However, Koga was prepared for the sudden attack and swiftly kicked the hunter away from him with a sudden swipe of his foot across the male's cheek. The resulting crack was immensely satisfying to the enraged male.

The warrior was stronger than the young Alpha expected because, it was only a split-second from Taro hitting against a solid tree-trunk that the male once again dove towards Koga, landing a solid blow against his middle.

The burn in Koga's lungs only amplified his blood's thirst to kill. Already, the Alpha could see red rimming his vision and the elongated tips of his fangs pricked at his snarling lips. His true nature was fighting to be released. And, right now, Koga saw no reason to deny it.

With a furious bark, the Alpha swiped sharpening claws towards his opponent's face. But, the hunter was fast. Too fast to be taken by a direct attack.

An irritating, grudging respect sparked at the beta's skill but that wouldn't be enough to save him from Koga's claws. That just meant the kill would be that much more satisfying. The reward worth the effort.

"Give me a good fight, and I will tell Shiro you fought to the end," Koga promised as he cracked his knuckles.

"You won't be telling Shiro anything," Taro snapped in response. "I'm not dying."

"Don't push your luck," Koga growled as he raced towards the other male. "You won't kill me!"

"I don't want to kill you," the hunter yelled as he dodged. "I don't want to kill any of your tribe."

"He's telling the truth!"

The kit's squeaky yell had Koga faltering as he held back his raised fist. Shipo stared with huffing breath as he tried to hold both tiny fists up to block his blows. The effort was almost laughable, if the kit's courage wasn't obvious.

"He's telling the truth, Koga," Shipo repeated. "He didn't do it."

The pronouncement had Koga's brow furrowing in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" he demanded, pulling his practically shaking fist back. "You said yourself he shouldn't even be here."

"And, that may be true," Shipo quickly agreed, tail flicking back and forth. "But, he's not lying when he says he's been up here the whole time. I…..someone saw him."

Koga narrowed his bright eyes as he started studying the little kitsune with deep suspicion. The kit had tried to deceive him once, he wasn't falling for it again.

As if sensing the progression of his thoughts, the kit suddenly stiffened and sent a righteous little glare of his own that Koga grudgingly admitted impressed him.

"You have to trust me, Koga," Shipo scolded lightly. "I know what I'm talking about. He didn't do it."

"Alright, who saw him?" Koga challenged, crossing his arms in temporary rest. "Who told you he didn't do it?"

Koga waited to hear the kit's response, willing to let the little trouble-maker speak his defense. However, the kit's hesitation only fanned the flames already in him.

"If you can't tell me who saw him, then get out of my way," Koga snarled, snapping his gaze back towards Taro, already ready to attack.

However, right before Koga could go for the well-placed punch he had in mind, a sudden roar ripped through the air, snapping all three yokai to stare as a large feline form leapt from a nearby ridge and landed with the light-footed silence the nekomata are known for across the clearing from them.

Koga blinked as he struggled to grasp what he was seeing. A huge nekomata crouched low, growling in warning as her twin tails flicked back and forth with fire flaming from the tips. What in hell…?

Suddenly, the kit snapped Koga from his shock. "Sh-she did! She saw him."


	21. Chapter 21 Burasage: Part 3

Chapter 21

Burasage: Part 3

"Kagome!"

Sango's horrified yell was muffled by the nearly wall-like structure of the roots twisted about them but Kagome couldn't see anything in the darkness. Nothing except for Ginta.

The male's shallow breathing was concerning but she refused to leave him. If the evil aura surrounding them was any indication, her power was the only thing keeping them alive. The fact they were even still alive was staggering to her.

"Kagome!"

The desperation in Sango's voice snapped Kagome from her thoughts, causing the young priestess to jerk upward.

"I'm here, Sango," she called quickly. "I'm alright. We….we both are."

Kagome really hoped she wasn't lying but at the moment, she didn't have time to explain everything about their situation. The relieved sigh from outside told her, Sango apparently believed her.

"The roots are too thick," the taijiya returned after a few moments. "I can't break through."

That was worrisome. If Sango couldn't get through the wood, then that left her out in the open, and Ginta and herself at this monster's mercy. The pained groan form Ginta told Kagome they only had so long.

"I'm going to get help!"

Wait, what?

"Sango?" Kagome called, old fears starting to creep up.

"I'll be right back," Sango shouted in return, her voice fainter than it was before. "Don't worry. We'll get you out."

Despite how much she wanted to call after her friend, Kagome forced herself to take deep breaths, clawing for calm within herself as she heard the creak and groan of the surrounding roots tighten about them. Or, at least, they tried to.

The answering crackle of conflicting energies sparked above Kagome's head, causing the darkness to recede slightly. At least her reiki was keeping Burasage at bay. That was in their favor.

Another groan from Ginta had Kagome releasing a slow breath. She needed to focus. Ginta's life depended on it. But, first, she had to make sure the barrier was strong enough.

'Hang on, Ginta. Just hang on.'

SSS

"I swear it, hoshi! This was dead. It was!"

Miroku sighed forlornly to himself as he gave the stupefied tracker an understanding smile. The poor man was staring at the now clear river with such wide-eyed shock, the hoshi wondered if he'd just topple over into the freezing cold water.

"It's not that I don't believe you, my good man," Miroku soothed. "It's that, as you can see, the river is now cured."

The pronouncement was true. Even now, Miroku could sense the bare trace of an ancient evil in the surrounding area but, other than a faint whiff in the air, it was gone. The water was clean, clear. Pure.

Already, the beginning signs of returning life drifted and dove under the cool surface. Even the on-coming clouds in the sky were less ominous to the spirit. It was almost winter, afterall.

"But, but but…." the man stammered as he continued to rub the side of his head in disbelief.

"Now, now," Miroku prompted as he quickly pulled the tracker to his fur-clad feet. "Let's not harm ourselves. This is obviously an act of providence. The Kami has deemed the river be saved and therefore, have worked a miracle to ensure life continues."

All the while, Miroku was doing his best to move the stunned man away from the water and back towards the way they came. If there was no need to heal the river, there was no reason to remain in the area. With any luck, the offer Miroku had gotten earlier wasn't entirely lost to him and—

The sudden rustling of the surrounding brush had the hoshi immediately on his guard, bringing his shakujo across his front and prepared to swing. The tracker's horrified scream rang through the air moments before he took off, obviously thinking the growing noise the threat returning to the source. Miroku widened his stance in preparation.

"Whoever you are, come out!" he shouted to the thrashing brush. "I mean no harm to you if you mean no harm to me."

However, while the tense hoshi was prepared for a myriad of possibilities to rush out of the forest, the lovely taijiya he was waiting on wasn't one of them.

Breath huffing in excursion and dirt smudging the smooth skin of her cheek, she looked more disheveled than Miroku had ever seen her. Her previously pristine hair was mussed and sticking out, with leaves sticking out and a raised color darkening her cheeks.

She looked like she'd just come from a battle,…. or a more enjoyable pastime in the woods.

Miroku quickly tamped down the spike of irritation the possibility brought to him. The young woman was a beauty but who she spent her time with was certainly none of his concern. Besides, he was many things: a hypocrite wasn't one of them.

Wide brown eyes zipping one way then the other, they suddenly brightened when they landed on Miroku.

"Hoshi!" she cried out in joy before rushing towards him. "Thank the Kami I found you."

Masculine pride swelled in Miroku's chest as he opened his arms to the woman.

"I am here for whatever you wish," he replied with a bright smile.

But, instead of falling into his waiting arms, the comment caused the taijiya to stumble mid-step, brow furrowing in confused suspicion.

"What are you talking about?" she asked tightly, her eye narrowing in suspicion.

Miroku swallowed in the back of his throat as he realized the spell over the woman was quite possibly slipping away. However, it never hurt to try, just in case.

"You were looking for me," he quickly informed in defense. "So, here I am; ready to serve in any way you desire."

It barely took Miroku two seconds to spy the displeasure on the woman's face before she scowled at him like he was a disobedient child. Miroku sighed in disappointment. It was worth a shot.

"Is that what you've been doing all this time?" she demanded, shoulders hunching like a wild-cat ready to pounce. "Offering to **serve** any and every young woman who comes by?! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Oddly enough, the vehemence in the pretty hunter's voice had Miroku perking up in interest. Perhaps this was salvageable, after all.

"Are you jealous?" he asked lightly, a pleased smirk on his face. "I'm touched."

"In the head," Sango snapped back, lips compressed in irritation. "I'm not jealous. I'm put-out! You've been lazing about, doing….as you please, while I've been trying to survive up in the mountains."

All teasing immediately slipped from Miroku's face and the young hoshi nodded in agreement to the reproach.

"And, were you successful?" he asked, steady eyes shifting from side to side, looking for the priestess.

"Does it look like I was?" the taijiya snarled, huffing in frustration and her face turning an attractive shade of pink. "That's why I need you, hoshi."

Miroku nodded again as his eyes narrowed in concentration.

"How can I help?"

SSS

Naraku cursed between gritted teeth as he studied the new thorn in his side. What was the nekomata doing here?

Although, the more pressing issue wasn't the large feline but the female yokai hunter that was stuck like glue to her side. Was she here as well?

This was unexpected. And, Naraku didn't like anything unexpected. It changed things and forced Naraku's plans to shift. If that woman was here…..then, Kagome wasn't alone.

Even from his well-placed hiding spot, Naraku could spy the change in the stupid Alpha's stance. He wasn't going to fight anymore. If anything, confusion and realization was warring with each-other and it was only a matter of time before enlightenment won out….. even to a mind as thick-skulled as an ookami.

Too bad. He so wanted to watch the fools destroy themselves in this farce of a show before him. Luckily, his plans weren't entirely shot to hell just yet. The priestess undoubtedly was nicely tucked away and the wolf pack's true punishment was so close, he could taste it. But, he needed the Alpha to stay away.

Naraku was counting on the ookami's stubborn need to fight to do the work for him. Now, it didn't look like he could stick to the shadows that much longer.

Taking a deep, frustrated breath, he slowly gathered his shoki about himself. There was no point in coming out in the open unless he was going to make a point. And, sudden death, was a big point to make.


	22. Chapter 22 Burasage: Part 4

Chapter 22

Burasage: Part 4

Ginta's labored breathing had Kagome biting her lip to keep her hands from shaking as she rushed to finish reinforcing the barrier protecting them. The sound was too faint for her peace of mind and the smell of pooling blood started to cloud the already stuffy air. She needed to hurry!

'Don't bother,' the creaking voice mocked from all about the frustrated priestess. 'Death wants the male. Burasage can see it.'

"You can't see anything," Kagome shouted back as she gave a final burst of energy to reinforce the barrier.

When she was sure it would stay, Kagome suddenly scampered on her hands and knees towards Ginta's still form, pressing her hands firmly to the seeping wound in his shoulder.

'You are foolish,' the tree taunted. 'Death comes for all. Burasage knows.'

"He's fought death before," Kagome argued, pushing her hands harder against the slick skin. "They all have."

'There's no delaying the inevitable. You fight Burasage but soon Burasage will have you both.'

To prove his point, Kagome noticed the dark spikes reaching towards her barrier, the sizzle of agitated reiki buzzing above her head.

"You are not death," Kagome snapped, patience wearing thin with the yokai's taunting.

'Ah,… Burasage is,' the voice shuddered. 'Burasage was made that way.'

Kagome froze, brow furrowing as she felt the beginning glow of her palms.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, forcing herself to ignore the hiss of pain coming from between Ginta's teeth.

'You think Burasage was born this way? No…. At one point, Burasage was just a tree. Mighty and strong and without thought or care.'

The ever inching spikes only caused Kagome to swallow as she tapped down her fear. She had to keep this thing busy till Sango came back.

"What happened?"

'Humans happened,' the voice snapped, somewhere between anger and amusement. 'They came and used Burasage's strength to do their will….'

Kagome blinked. To what?

'They used Burasage to kill.'

The groaning of shifting wood caused Kagome's throat to tighten painfully as she turned to look behind her. Like a curtain parted, the ground split with the force of the roots to reveal rich earth spilling up onto the floor. And, with it, the bones of the dead.

'To kill the cursed and the guilty.'

A scream fought its way up Kagome's throat as she struggled to breathe through her panic. This was a—

'At first, Burasage did not understand. Why would the humans do this? Why use Burasage to take the life of others? But then, one day, something happened. Something changed.  
The rope snapped and Burasage's roots tasted something they never had before. They tasted flesh and blood.'

"And, that's what you've been doing ever since," Kagome finished for him, not sure she could take the sickening explanation further.

This thing was a Jubokko, a living tree that feasted on human flesh and the souls of the damned. Its appetite was insatiable and, if it was out on the hunt, they needed to get out of there fast.

'Yes….the humans had no idea of the gift they gave to Burasage,' the voice reveled in its hunger. 'The hatred and anger they threw to the dead fed Burasage till the roots reached their village. Then, Burasage gorged on the dead, and the dying.'

Kagome could only guess how close to dying those people were before this monster got to them.

'Burasage's strength grew but, with the humans gone, there was nothing left.'

"So you started to set traps," Kagome accused. "Lure prey to you to feed."

'You mean the river,' the voice teased with a rattling chuckle, like a breeze moving through bare branches. 'Burasage made a willing sacrifice to gain the prize.'

"Prize? I don't understand."

'You haven't guessed? He said you were smart. Perhaps, Naraku over-estimated your abilities.'

Like a blow from a fist, Kagome felt her stomach tighten and lurch with a frightening intensity. Hands shaking as her reiki sparked and flared against Ginta's skin, she struggled to remain calm as panic started to take over.

She couldn't have heard him right. It was impossible. And, yet….

'He offered your life if Burasage could claim it. And, as you can now see, Burasage soon will.'

Through her shivering horror, Kagome barely noticed the beginning tips of the roots' spikes start to penetrate the barrier behind her.

SSS

Ayumu huffed and puffed as he struggled to juggle the tumbling pumpkins in his hands. Why did the new den have to be so far away? But, he supposed it was just as well. The harder the den was to get to, the safer the tribe was.

But, why did it have to be hard for him to get home too?

By the muttered grumbling just to his side, Ayumu could tell some of the other hunters were struggling with their burdens as well.

"Lugging around nuts and berries like cattle," one of the older males grunted under his breath. "Never thought I'd see the day."

"I'm a predator," snapped another. "Not a grazer."

Ayumu sighed as he pushed his tired legs to keep going. He didn't like this neither but what choice did they have? Koga had made his decision and they just had to live with it.

He guessed he couldn't really blame the older hunters their discomfort. They had a hard enough time following some of Koga's wild ideas. But, grumbling about it wasn't helping anything. Koga was Alpha and he knew what he was doing.

"I'm starting to think Hiroki might have the right of it," the older male stated softly. "Something needs to change in the tribe."

Ayumu struggled not to stumble at the threat, hoping the other males didn't notice he was listening. However, since neither gave any indication to pay the young scout any attention, Ayumu forced his breathing to remain calm and keep going.

"Perhaps," the other male conceded. "But, what can be done?"

"There's a gathering in one of the food storage rooms. Hiroki has called all the hunters not satisfied with the way things are. I wasn't going to join but, now I think we don't have much of choice. Koga isn't acting the Alpha. If he won't, we need someone who will."

Ayumu swallowed the burn of bile rising up his throat. Had Koga lost all confidence with the tribe? If Hiroki was gathering support, the rest of the tribe needed to be warned.

Fighting the urge to run, the young scout continued his stumbling walk towards the main entrance of the den, eyes shifting quickly to make sure no-one was watching him.

But, he was invisible in the crowd. No-one paid him any attention. That comfort firmly in place, Ayumu started to scan the cave.

He needed to warn Koga of the danger. But, the Alpha was out. So, who could he trust? If the elder hunters were even considering treachery, anyone could be in on it. Ayumu needed someone trust-worthy, unwaveringly loyal to Koga. Someone like….

"What are you doing, laying about like that? Get moving!"

Someone like Hakkaku.

SSS

It didn't matter how many times he told himself what was right in front of him, Koga still couldn't believe what he was seeing.

A nekomata. A neko-fucking-mata. What the hell was she doing here?

On top of that, the kit didn't seem the least bit surprised the feline yokai was here. Yet, another thing to go over with the little smart-ass. But, one crap-shoot at a time.

"She saw Taro," Shipo squeaked again. "And, she's been up here for days."

"Days, huh?" Koga quipped, blue eyes narrowing as they glared at the now sheepish kit.

But, the kit wasn't his biggest problem. With a flick of his head, the Alpha focused bright eyes on the large neko, twin tails twitching with tense agitation.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, arms folding in a no-nonsense air.

"She was just looking for food," Shipo quickly supplied, causing the Alpha to snarl in warning.

"She can answer for herself," Koga snapped, effectively silencing the little kit. "Well?"

The nekomata was silent, not being able to communicate the same as other yokai, but there was no denying the swishing of her two tails told of her guarded resistance to explain herself. What the hell was going on here?

"Koga, why she was here doesn't matter," Shipo argued. "What matters is that she knows Taro is innocent and whatever messed up the river is still out there."

As much as Koga wanted to snarl and lash out at the kit's interference, there was no denying the squirt had a point. He didn't like intruders in his territory but that was something to deal with later. But, there was one thing he needed to figure out first.

Snapping his gaze towards Taro's still form, Koga leveled a challenging glare at the Northern hunter.

"If you're not the one who caused this trouble to my tribe, then why are you here?"

However, before the pale male could answer, something zipped by Koga's head, causing the Alpha to turn sharply behind him. At first, his sharp eyes saw nothing. The ridges and bare trees were the same; the gathering clouds in the sky, the frozen wind rushing by. Nothing.

"Koga!"

The kit's horrified shriek had the Alpha snapping back to see Taro lying prone on the rocky ground, a dark, dart-like protrusion sticking out of the side of his neck. It barely took Koga a moment to realize with horror, the hunter was dead.

A dark chuckle rippled through the air, as a new cloud; dark and deadly in its intent suddenly rose up behind the Alpha, a figure cloaked in white fur crouching on a nearby ridge right above it.

Who in hell was this?!


	23. Chapter 23 Who Do You Think You Are?

Chapter 23

Who Do You Think You Are?

"Well, this certainly is a predicament," Miroku pronounced as he took in the scene before him.

While he didn't take Sango as an over-exaggerated sort of woman, it was quite plain the lovely taijiya wasn't kidding when she said the situation was quite bad.

The yokai in question, a Jubokko calling itself Burasage, was massive and expansive; and currently imprisoning Lady Kagome within a makeshift cocoon of its roots.

The priestess was out of the wolf's den; that was a plus. But, one of the hunters was trapped with her. This….was going to be tricky.

"So, what do you recommend we do?"

"I thought you knew what to do, oh great and noble hoshi," Sango cracked sarcastically. "Why else would you be here?"

"You wound me, my lady," Miroku replied as he gently plants his hand on the taijiya's back in comfort.

"Move your hand any-lower and I will," she countered. "Permanently."

Miroku's slight twitching on his palm snapped the hoshi from his revelry and he quickly took his hand back. He only indulged in the habit when he was nervous. To give into the impulse before battle was…troubling. But, at least Sango didn't appear worried by the odds they were facing anymore.

"Of course," the hoshi replied as he quickly but subtly snatched his hand away. "My sutras should help but, I'm not sure if we're fully prepared for the fight before us. I mean, you don't even have a weapon on you."

"Oh, don't worry about me," Sango answered as she quickly dug something from her pocket. "I'm prepared for anything."

Opening her palm wide, Miroku stared in curious confusion as the female hunter showed the round tuber-shaped head of a kabura-ya arrow.

"You just be ready," she prompted, wrapping a long line of thin rope about the base and started to spin it like a hook.

Miroku barely had a chance to note he couldn't hear the usual whistling keen the kabura-ya was known for before a groaning screech of agony tore through the air.

SSS

"Who are you?" Koga demanded, fangs grinding in fury. "What are you doing here?"

The figure remained still, a chilling smirk spreading across his mostly-covered face.

"You're the one who tainted the river, aren't you?" Koga continued. "This is all your fault."

Again the figure had nothing to say, which only aided in raising Koga's furious irritation.

"What else have you done here?" he demanded, claws digging into his clenched fists. "Were you the one who deceived Katashi? What about the Northern tribe? Was that you too?"

Nothing. The bastard had snuck up on Koga, killed a fellow ookami in front of him and yet had nothing to say.

"Answer me!"

"Koga….!"

The kit's horrified shriek had the Alpha snapping his gaze behind him to stare at the fallen body of his fellow hunter. However, instead of still body of the dead, Koga saw Taro was sitting up, the thick black spike sticking from the side of his neck dissipating and sinking into the skin of the male's neck. Immediately, the nekomata's hackles rose, crouching with an arched back and bared fangs.

"How is this possible?" Koga asked, stepping towards his northern brother. "You were dead."

"He is, Koga," Shipo quickly corrected, skittering away as fast as his little legs will take him. "Look at his eyes!"

Sure enough, Taro's eyes were vacant, black. There was nothing inside.

"You're doing this," Koga snarled, jerking his eyes to the still smirking figure. "Let him go and face me like a man."

The cold chill in the wind was nothing compared to the smooth chuckle that slipped from the figure's lips.

"You have bigger worries, wolf," the taunting tone replied like a sliding snake.

Before Koga could lunge at the arrogant bastard, the Alpha suddenly dove to the side to avoid the blow from the undead ookami's claws. However, despite his speed, Taro was suddenly in his face before Koga could dodge again.

The flash of a blade barely missed Koga's neck, taking some tendrils of dark hair from his bind.

"Koga!" Shipo cried in terror as the Alpha skidded to the side as he avoided another attack.

"Stay back!" Koga ordered, throwing a punch to knock the undead hunter back away from him as he brushed the sheered edges of his hair.

The enraged Alpha could feel red start to rim the edges of his vision.

"So, this is your plan, is it?" he snarled at the cloaked figure. "To play with me till you try and kill me?"

"You know nothing of my plans, wolf," the figure replied smoothly. "You couldn't begin to understand."

"Yeah?" Koga countered with a sneer. "And, what is the point in this? What did we do to you?"

"It doesn't matter," the figure answered. "You will pay the price, regardless."

All at once, the figure of the undead hunter leapt up behind Koga, bringing his sword down in a vicious attack. However, Koga quickly turned, kicking the male back with a swift blow to the chest.

"Koga, wait!" Shipo called. "You can't keep beating him up like that. If you do then—"

"So, the kit understands," the figure replied with a chuckle.

"What is he talking about?" Koga demanded, narrowing his eyes in concentration.

"If you keep injuring the body, then the Northern tribe won't believe you didn't kill him," Shipo cried over the neko's warning growls. "It'll mean war between the tribes!"

"I must admit to being impressed," the figure taunted with half-bored amusement. "It is too bad none of you will survive."

"I don't have to play your game," Koga snarled moments before he dove out of the on-coming attack.

"I don't see how you have any choice," the figure answered. "Your only options are either to destroy the body…. Or die. Tell me, which do you prefer, wolf?"

Koga swallowed the curse clenching up his throat as he dodged another attack, scrambling for what to do.

He had to stop this. But,….but how?

SSS

This was the absolutely worst idea Ayumu had ever heard. Hakkaku had to be out of his mind. Why else would Ayumu be stumbling around in the central tunnels, balancing a huge kabocha and trying to sneak up on a whole group of possible traitors in the tribe?

Worst. The absolute worst.

But, there was no arguing the logic in the move. Hakkaku needed more proof. Names, plans. The beta didn't exactly disbelieve him but he didn't fully believe him neither.

Hakkaku's answer had been simple: _Come back when you have something real._

So, here he was, creeping around and hoping he could be quiet enough to get close but still keep a grip on the only excuse he had to be in storage cave.

"We've suffered enough!"

"Koga was necessary during the war but now, time is our enemy and he refuses to fight it for us."

Ayumu froze as he quickly crouched behind a stack of piled furs, carefully setting the over-sized dark pumpkin on the ground.

"And, what do you recommend we do, Hiroki?" the gruff voice of one of the elder hunters challenged. "The last thing the tribe needs for winter is to be without an Alpha."

"The tribe needs a strong Alpha," Nobu's sniveling voice answered. "One who isn't afraid to take chances for our benefit."

"And, who would this male be?" one of the hunter's sneered. "You?"

"No," Hiroki's voice replied with an arrogant confidence. "He speaks for my benefit."

Ayumu's eyes widened with shock as he stared at the tightly gathered group of hunters. There weren't enough to take on the tribe but still, if this big of a group was planning to turn against Koga, that was a problem.

But, why would they meet like this? Koga wasn't even here. On top of that, who would even believe him, if he told the tribe about this? He was only a scout afterall.

A large hand suddenly snapped over Ayumu's face, jerking him backward from behind. The scout brought his clawed hands up in a mad scramble to fight but only came face to face with Rokurou's hard face.

Breath puffing in his chest, Ayumu prepared himself to die. However, the large hunter only brought a finger against his harsh mouth in the indication for silence. Since, Ayumu couldn't spy any sign of the hunter wanting to harm him, he merely nodded as they both turned their attention to the group.

"So, you will challenge Koga, Hiroki?" another male asked, clearing not buying the possibility.

"Koga doesn't deserve the honor," Hiroki snarled with a loud smacking spit to the ground. "No, we will have to gain control of the tribe another way."

"And, what other way would that be?" one of the older hunter asked, crossing his arms.

"He can't take a tribe no-longer loyal to him," Hiroki informed with a smirk. "If we gain their support, he will be turned out in shame."

"Too many are loyal to Koga," another hunter countered. "You'll never get the others to betray him."

"If they start dying, they will," Hiroki snarled, the previous calm wasting away. "We are all facing death this winter. Our numbers are a disadvantage anyway. If we thin the herd, as it were, we have a better chance of surviving."

"You want us to kill our brothers?" another hunter asked in disbelief.

"I want us to see Spring," Hiroki snapped. "Do you?"

Ayumu's hands began to shake in outraged horror. This…..was more than betraying the Alpha. This was madness.

Hiroki had lost his mind and was planning to butcher the tribe. The worst part was, the hunters gathered to him weren't disagreeing. They would destroy the tribe out of desperation.

"We must hurry," Rokurou hissed low. "Tell Hakkaku what we've found."

Turning on his heel, Ayumu stood on shaky legs to follow the hunter out of the tunnels. However, the young male didn't spot where he was going and the darkness of the cave worked against him as his foot struck the firm flesh of the large kabocha beside him.

As soon as the rind split, Ayumu stared in horror as a large black cloud flowed like a specter from the hollowed out gourd.

"RUN!"

Rokurou's yell was barely a second before Ayumu felt his arm gripped and he was dragged full-tilt down the tunnel, the black mist following close behind.


	24. Chapter 24 Enough is Enough!

Chapter 24

Enough is Enough!

The near shrieking level of whistling had Kagome wondering if the spirits of the dead were rushing up to finish what the Jubokko couldn't. However, the sudden shuddering of the wood around her, told the young priestess this was something in her favor. Sango was back!

"Ginta," she hissed between clenched teeth as she gave the unconscious male a shake. "Ginta, come on. You gotta wake up."

Kagome knew it was asking a lot of the hunter to wake suddenly but right now, the assistance would be appreciated. The opening of the root-like wall only made the need all the more necessary.

"Ginta, please!" she begged, shaking him harder. "We have to go!"

But, the hunter was as still as the dead. If it wasn't for the steady rise and fall of his stained chest, Kagome would wonder if he was even breathing. But, he was and she couldn't in good conscience just leave him.

"Lady Kagome!"

The deep voice calling from across the clearing had Kagome snapping her head towards the shuddering opening the obvious agony of the tree was creating. The last face she ever expected to see was the hoshi from the den. However…. The man's worried expression was exactly the visage that created her from the open air.

"Miroku!" Kagome called, flinging out a hand to beckon him forward. "Help me!"

The rising of the whistling caused Burasage to shudder even more violently, expanding the opening like a folded flower as the hoshi rushed towards them.

' _Burasage won't lose you, now.'_

Like large black snakes, roots lunged out of the earth, ready to trap the running hoshi. However, the young monk seemed prepared as he quickly reached into his robes and pulled out a handful of sutras. With a quick toss, the roots were sheered through to land in a heap of holy-flamed fire.

"Lady Kagome, we must go!" he called through the opening. "Now!"

"Not without him!" Kagome called back, looping both arms under and around Ginta's underarms. "Help me!"

Without hesitation, the hoshi leapt into the tree, lifting Ginta's other half by the knees.

"Hurry, hoshi!" Kagome heard Sango call from somewhere within the nearby trees. "I don't know how long this beast will stay down."

As if to prove her words true, roots thrust their way through the dense earth, rushing about to stab and ensnare anything within its reach. One such root suddenly lunged towards the brush and a small crash caused the air to go completely silent.

"Oh, no."

An angry yell and Sango was thrown through the air to skid across the torn-up ground by Kagome and Miroku's feet.

"Taijiya!" Miroku called in horror.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled at the same time.

' _You thought to trick Burasage,_ ' the jubokko's voice creaked in fury. ' _You failed.'_

"You haven't won yet!" Kagome snapped in argument.

' _A miko, a hoshi, an ookami, and a taijiya,'_ he continued with smug satisfaction. _'Which one first? That is Burasage's choice.'_

"You assume we'll go down easily," Sango snarled through gritted teeth.

' _Burasage will feast, once again,_ ' the creature reveled as he started to wrap his roots about like them like a menacing snake. _'And, your strength will give Burasage enough to claim the wolf pack. That is…. If Naraku leaves any alive.'_

Ice gripped Kagome's heart as she stared in petrified horror. That name. It was that name again. Her greatest fears had come true. **He** was here.

"Naraku?" the hoshi demanded, his usual calm expression suddenly near feral in barely contained rage. "What has he to do with this?"

Kagome and Sango blinked in confusion as they quickly looked to each other then back to the hoshi.

"You know Naraku?" Sango asked skeptically.

"More than I wish," Miroku replied in a clipped tone, the tekko on his forearm creaking as he clenched his hand about the long string of nenju-beads.

' _He promised Burasage strength and he was true to his word.'_

"Naraku does nothing but lie!" Sango snarled in return.

' _He will clear the way,'_ Burasage rattled. _'And, Burasage's roots will reach far into the peaks, all the way to the coast.'_

"You can't possibly think Naraku will give you all of this out of generosity," Miroku argued, tightening his grip on his shaking shakujo staff.

' _He will reap his own benefits,'_ Burasage preened. _'The pack should have known better than to defy him. To keep what was his.'_

Kagome had a temper. There was no denying this. However, her training since childhood had been very specific on controlling her emotions and reactions to being provoked; especially since her abilities grew with such intensity. She'd perfected the ability to reign herself in.

And, all at once, that ability was thrown at the window.

Like a wave of light, reiki rippled and pulsed about her, stilling everything within reach and beyond.

 **He** would never stop. He'd never let her rest; let her live; let her breathe.

She was a fool to think she could hide long enough that he would forget about her. His obsession was insatiable. And, she'd seen the price paid too many times.

Kagome had brought a monster to the wolf-pack and this Jubokko was just another pawn in his game. A game Kagome now suspected she had to have been playing into from the beginning.

She refused to play any-longer.

' _You try to escape Burasage,'_ the creature hissed as roots lunged towards them. _'You won't succeed.'_

The long darts splintered into brittle kindling the moment they touched her barrier, causing the Jubokko to shriek in pain.

Kagome supposed she couldn't blame the yokai. It was following its nature; to take, consume without prejudice. It was Naraku that directed it to set the trap. However, destruction was destruction. It would kill without stopping till there was nothing left.

It was death itself. And, it was in her way.

"I'm sorry," Kagome replied, reiki pulsing from her palms. "I'm sorry you were made into this without thought. I am sorry you have only been used time after time. But, I can't let you kill me. You can't have me."

Slowly, a hole opened in Kagome's barrier. An invitation the yokai was too desperate not to accept. It had to.

' _You fight for nothing,'_ Burasage screeched as a root lunged up, aiming for the opening like an arrow flying to the target. _'The Alpha won't survive.'_

Kagome knew the taunt was meant to anger her. Instead, she felt a strange source of calm.

Koga.

Strong Koga. Sweet Koga. Good Koga.

Koga: who was the only one to see her as a woman; as someone who could live a normal life.

Koga: who never asked or demanded anything from her but to be happy.

Koga: who knew nothing of the Jewel and loved her anyway.

The root was barely a breath in front of her face when Kagome gently laid her glowing palm against the in-coming attack. And, like the brittle leaves of a dying branch, the wood burst and scattered all the way up the root.

The result was just as immediate. Reiki seeped and expanded all throughout the intricate pattern of roots through the earth, sending blasts of slivered wood in a dark mist through the air.

The rustle of fabric told Kagome the hoshi must be shielding Sango and Ginta from the attacks. That was best.

' _You hide your true power,'_ the creature shrieked in rage. _'You are no mere miko!'_

"Naraku has held much from you," Kagome replied, her tone deathly calm. "You had no idea. Again, I'm sorry and I hope you find peace."

The creature's death-yell was drowned out in a blinding wave of white.

SSS

The sting of pain lanced up Koga's cheek as he leapt out of the way of the claws swiping constantly towards his head. Another attack pushed him backward, causing the breath to lodge in his throbbing chest as he slammed into a tree behind him.

Bark scraped to sliver and fly through the air by his head, causing Koga to turn and spin away as he struggled to catch his breath.

This couldn't go on forever.

Koga was fast, the fastest in his tribe; probably in all of the ookami tribes. But, he needed to breathe. This walking corpse wasn't under that same restriction. And, it was dead set in killing him.

"Koga, behind you!"

The kit's yell was the only warning Koga needed. Whether he could see the attack or not, Shipo had his back.

Again, the Alpha went into running, the black chilling of snow-clouds gathering overhead.

Snow was bad. Snow meant time was limited and the tribe would be scrambling for whatever they could get. Snow meant being stuck in the den with nothing to do and he was stuck out here in a losing battle with the dead.

Stabbing pain raced up Koga's leg, causing the Alpha to grit his teeth as he struggled to keep his balance. However, a nearby bolder caused him to pitch forward, dodging another swipe above him but not allowing him the luxury of saving his ribs as they slammed against the rocks below.

Gasping for breath, Koga quickly turned to glare up at the sightless eyes staring back at him, blood dripping from the dangling claws at its side.

"You are stubborn, wolf," the cloaked figure replied in half-praise. "But, even you can't kill the dead."

"When I get my claws on you—" Koga growled.

"You won't have the chance," the figure finished. "You will face your ancestor's in shame and tell them you were killed by a corpse."

"My tribe will avenge me," Koga ground out. "You won't get away that easily."

"Your tribe…..is finished."

The breath burning in Koga's chest stilled as horrific realization rushed through him. It couldn't be!

"Already, my trap has been set and none will be spared from it," the smooth voice slid like a snake across Koga's skin. "You will find nothing in your den but death. What days of glory you could have imagined are gone, wolf. It is over."

"Why?" Koga demanded. "Why would you do this?"

The soft chuckle held no warmth but a cold humor that made Koga's stomach twist and clench.

"You should have left her where she was," the figure whispered in a biting tone. "You reached for something beyond you and it cost you everything."

Bile burned the back of Koga's throat as he started to breathe hard through his nose.

Kagome? This was about….Kagome?

"I've hunted for too long for you to steal my catch, wolf," the figure continued. "You are in the way. It's time you left."

His woman! This monster wanted his woman.

Rage caused the hunter to snarl and snap his teeth as the dead warrior raised his claws above the Alpha. Koga wanted to rend, to slash and tear and bite. But, his legs felt heavy. Why did they have to feel so heavy?

With a terrifying speed, the dead hunter's claws rushed towards Koga's face.

Suddenly, a blinding light lit the horizon, causing all within the clearing to stare in shocked awe at the holy energy radiating from the distance.

Koga stared in transfixed veneration. It was…..beautiful.

A part of him knew it was his woman. Who else could it be? Such power filling this world with life and light could only belong to a being as pure and true. If there was anything Koga had to die seeing, this was perfect.

However,…..he wasn't dead.

In fact, the figure over him was stuck in motion, claws barely a breath from his face as it waiting like a puppet above his head. Why?

It was like it had no motions of its own. Like it wasn't making the choice…Like it was dead!

Snapping bright eyes upward, Koga spotted the figure staring in the same direction of the flaring light, focus entire away from the fight in front of him. The body was a puppet and that was the puppeteer.

A yowling roar from the nekomata echoed through the air before she crouched down and leapt into the air, running on the very wind towards the light.

"Hey! Come back!" Shipo cried, in worried frustration.

However, Koga ignored it as he threw the warrior's body away from him, watching it crumble to the ground, useless.

"The miko has escaped," the figure muttered in annoyance. "She won't get far."

With an infuriated yell, Koga lunged upward and threw a well-aimed punch against the cloaked figure, throwing it suddenly backwards against the nearby forest.

"Koga!" Shipo yelled, tears pricking the edges of his bright eyes in relief.

"I don't know who you are," Koga huffed as he clenched his fists on either side. "But, you have sneaked into my territory, poisoned my land, attacked my people and now you want my woman."

Red seeped in angry tendrils through the Alpha's eyes, rage caused his fangs to prick his lips and his fists to shake.

"Your blood is mine."


	25. Chapter 25 What Must Be Done

Chapter 25

What Must Be Done

The air about the clearing was still once the light of pure reiki dissipated. It was a soothing calm but a deceptive one Kagome recognized all too well. Like the eye of a great storm.

The danger was at ease but far from over.

"Well done, my lady," the appreciative tone of the hoshi behind her praised. "I must admit I quite under-estimated your abilities."

Kagome looked back towards the small cluster of friends that were trying to right themselves from the wreckage. It was a mercy they were still alive. One she knew that monster,….Naraku, wouldn't allow to happen again.

Kagome knew what she had to do. She just hoped it wasn't too late.

"Ginta is still out but he seems to be fine," Sango informed with a nod. "We can leave him here to be discovered, easily."

"Then, we can leave," the hoshi, Miroku, replied relieved.

"Not yet," Kagome answered as she looked towards the peak of the den, barely visible in the distance.

"What?" Sango huffed.

"My lady, I really must disagree," Miroku argued calmly. "We have had limited luck as of late. We should take the opportunity presented to us."

"We have to run," Sango added.

"I'm tired of running," Kagome replied, her tone breathless.

It was the truth. How many years had it been? How long had she fled from village to village, abandoning her own, to outrun an enemy that was determined to catch her? How long had she surrounded herself in yokai, hoping it would throw him off her trail? And, it had all been for nothing.

Time wasted. Time that could have been used to strengthening her abilities; to training her mind and spirit to prepare for finally facing the monster that refused to leave her. Instead, she had crouched in the corner like a scared child; covering her eyes in the hope it would mean he was equally blind.

That had to stop.

"What other option do we have, my lady?" Miroku asked, compassion softening his steady gaze.

"You've seen what he can do," Sango replied. "We're no match for him, now."

"No, we're not," Kagome agreed. "And, that is my fault."

"Your fault?" Sango asked in shock.

"I did exactly what he wanted," Kagome informed. "I ran and ran and ran. And, when I couldn't run anymore, I hid. I held myself back, thinking I could keep him from noticing my abilities. And, in doing so, I let my strength diminish. If I could defeat him before, I can't now. Not without the proper training."

"Kagome," Sango soothed, placing her hand on the priestess' shoulder.

"It's true," Kagome added. "I let myself stagnate and gave him the advantage. That's why…. I **do** need to leave. But, not to run.  
'I need to train. Strengthen my skills. If I can do that, then I can defeat him."

"It makes sense but, where could you—"

"Hoshi," Kagome interrupted, looking the slightly surprised monk in the eye. "You said once you could take me somewhere where no yokai could find me. Were you serious?"

"Of course, my lady," Miroku replied calmly. "You would be perfectly safe there."

"I'm not worried about my own safety, Master hoshi," Kagome corrected. "But, I need to train. Could I do so there? Winter will be here soon. And, that will slow Naraku down. This is….an opportunity, as you stated. And, I need to take all I can."

Miroku nodded swiftly. "I can show the way now, my lady," he offered.

Kagome shook her head. "Not yet," she countered. "There's one more thing I have to do."

"You'll never make it back in time," Sango argued. "The wolf tribe is lost."

Kagome hated to admit it but, the taijiya had a point. The trip back to the den would take most of the day but, she had to know. If Naraku's treachery had delved that deep then—

A swiftly approaching figure from the sky had the small group tensing in preparation. Was it a stray Bird of Paradise? Or, some monstrosity far worse?

However, the closer it grew, Kagome smiled with relief and Sango rushed forward, waving her arm back and forth to flag the approaching nekomata.

"Kirara!" Sango cried with joy as she wrapped her arms about the large feline's neck. "I'm so glad you're alright."

Kagome came up and lightly patted the loyal nekomata's flank with affection. It had been too long since she'd seen the lovable yokai. Kirara had been with Sango since she was a child and Kagome had never seen the two apart as long as they had been the last few days.

It was good they were back together.

As if sensing the miko's thoughts, the neko nuzzled her pointed face against Kagome's chest in return.

Kagome giggled at the soft fur tickling her chin. "I've missed you too, Kirara."

In fact,… this was perfect.

Quickly glancing towards the weaponry and supplies strapped to the large yokai's back like a saddle, Kagome was over-joyed to spy a bow with a full quiver.

"Kirara," Kagome quickly replied, causing the neko to cock her head to the side in confusion. "I need your help."

SSS

He wouldn't get away!

Koga wasn't about to let this sadistic bastard get away with the damage he'd done. However, the jumpy son-of-a-bitch was harder to catch than the enraged Alpha anticipated.

Right when he was within striking distance, the fool would slip away into a nearby shadow or suddenly behind Koga. How was he able to do this?

"This is pointless, wolf," the figure taunted as he zipped away from Koga's swiping claws. "You've lost."

"Shut up!" Koga snarled as he kicked off the ground to lunge after the retreating figure.

"You have nothing to fight for," he continued, suddenly appearing behind the Alpha. "Your tribe is gone. The woman is lost."

Koga responded with a sharp swinging kick. His foot connected with worn fur for a moment before the figure vanished into a nearby shadow.

"Your body is about to give out," the figure's voice added. "You're broken-down, helpless, weak. You can barely draw breath."

"You want to know what I think," Koga huffed as he struggled to breathe through his burning lungs. "I think you're full of shit. That my tribe is not as gone as you assume."

"Foolish," the voice taunted from the other side of him.

"You want to know what else?" Koga puffed as he glared in the new direction, leaning on a nearby tree for support. "I think there's a reason you keep hoppin' around. I think that if I ever landed a good solid blow on you, even in my 'broken-down' state, I could finish you."

The answering silence gave Koga hope. Maybe he had figured his enemy out. He just had to keep him distracted.

"That's it, isn't it?" Koga called through gritted teeth. "You're not as powerful as you think. You're just a quick, little coward that can't hold up against a real warrior."

The continuing silence was enough to bolster the Alpha's pride.

"Well?!" he shouted towards the darkening sky. "Nothing to say, now?  
'You're the one who's weak. You are a sham, a shadow, a fake. Too scared to even give your name in a fight."

And, thank-goodness for that. The way Koga's vision was starting to spin and water wasn't a good sign to the weary Alpha. He wasn't sure how much longer his legs would stay up-right.

Shipo's bright-haired head cautiously popped out from behind a nearby rock, turning one way then the other. That was a good sign. The kit wouldn't come out if danger was around. The little trickster had too big a streak of self-preservation.

Koga released the sigh of relief as he gripped his side, shaking his head.

"Weak," he muttered under his breath.

However, sooner did the word slip out then blinding pain erupted from the Alpha's chest.

"Koga!" Shipo shrieked as the kit stared in wide-eyed horror.

As if in a daze, Koga slowly looked down at his chest-plate, a thick dark tentacle of pure evil energy sticking through his chest. The suffocating shadow looming behind him slowly moved in closer.

"Strong enough for you?" the figure breathed against Koga's ear.

Koga wished he had some remark to return with but it was taking everything he had to breathe. This only seemed to increase the bastard's enjoyment.

"You should have quit while you were ahead," the male chuckled before tossing Koga's body across the clearing like a discarded doll.

"Koga!" Shipo cried.

Koga struggled to sit up but a sudden weight slammed against his chest, the figure looming over him like a great white bird of prey.

"You want a name, wolf?" he asked with a sickening satisfaction. "When you go to your Ancestors, tell them Naraku sent you."

Just when Koga took a breath to speak, another blast of horrifying pain blasted through his chest, searing through him like fire. All the control in the world couldn't keep the yell of agony from ripping from him.

SSS

Wind slapped about Kagome's face with a chilling bite as she clung to the fur on Kirara's back. They were almost there.

The nekomata had required some convincing but not as much as Sango did. Thankfully, Miroku was able to reason through the young hunter's initial hysteria. Kagome had to do this. She had to see the den for herself. Unfortunately, a part of her shuddered at what she may find.

Naraku was merciless. All Kagome had to do was remember Sango's village and that was a perfect testament to his blood-thirsty ruthlessness. But, if there was any chance she could spare them, save them from the obvious attack the monster was planning…..

Of all the nightmarish visions that filled the priestess' imagination, nothing prepared her for the reality she saw through a break in the freezing clouds.

The den was…..filled with evil.

Dark miasma, a sickening terror that Kagome was only too familiar with, over-flowed like black oozing smock through the whole mountain. Many from the tribe were scattered throughout the surrounding area, undoubtedly escaped from the living death filling their home.

From the height she was currently flying at, Kagome couldn't tell if she recognized any individually but the fact there were some alive gave her a soothing sense of relief. But, that also meant she had no idea who was alive.

Koga, Ayumu, Hakkaku and so many others. They could be dead already….or away and oblivious to this torture happening.

This was Naraku's revenge; the attack the Jubokko was talking about. Kagome had no idea how many within were dead or dying but that couldn't distract her now.

She had to do this. She couldn't give Koga what he wanted. She couldn't stay. But she could save what was left of his people. Kagome just prayed Koga was alive somewhere.

He had to be. The Alpha was too stubborn to die. More importantly, Koga was too stubborn to die.

A gentle smile warmed Kagome's face as the image of Koga's cocky grin filled her mind. The warmth in those cerulean eyes, the playfulness in his smirk. He was fine. He had to be. Kagome couldn't take the thought of him not being.

Snapping out of her revelry, Kagome straightened on Kirara's back, slipping the bow off from her shoulders. Quickly knocking an arrow, Kagome aimed for the top opening in the mountain. It was the high air shaft that the Birds of Paradise had taken her into. And, now, it was the ookami tribe's only chance.

"This is for you, Koga," she whispered softly before releasing the arrow in a straight-shot that sped through the cold air like a blazing star to the miasma-filled hole.

The result was instantaneous.

Kagome didn't wait to count how many survived the attack. She couldn't take the chance. Naraku could be nearby and that was a risk she refused to make. He'd done enough to these people.

Thankfully, Kirara was up to the task of rushing back towards the border.

The whip of wind grew sharper, causing Kagome to clench her eyes shut to block out the sting. Shivers raced down her back as the first dusting of flakes brushed her cheek. Snow.

Snow was good. Snow would keep them in the den and give Kagome the chance to leave. She should be relieved by it….shouldn't she?

A familiar figure in the distance snapped Kagome from her thoughts and she prepared herself as Kirara swiftly but carefully made her decent.

Miroku and Sango were right where they said they'd be and Kagome was more than ready to proceed. If she delayed anymore, she didn't trust what her choices would be.

"I take it, it worked," Miroku replied with a steady smile as Kirara made a smooth landing.

Kagome nodded. "Yes," she answered. "The den is safe."

"And, the Alpha?" Miroku asked.

Kagome worried her lower lip. "I didn't see him….perhaps—"

"You can't take the chance, Kagome," Sango interrupted. "If he survived the attack, he will be looking for who did it. And, he won't let you out of his sight after this. You have to go. Now."

She was right. Kagome knew she was right. There was no putting it off now. But, why was the thought of leaving putting a horrible ache in her chest?

"Kirara will take the hoshi and you where you need to go," Sango added, all business. "Just tell her where you want to go."

"What about you?" Kagome argued.

Sango just shook her head. "I'm staying behind," she informed. "Someone needs to make sure the tribe don't follow you. Don't worry, I know how to throw a trail."

"But—"

"Kirara will come back for me," Sango promised. "I just need to buy time till then."

Looked like the taijiya had taken everything into account.

"Ginta?" Kagome quickly asked as Miroku climbed up behind her.

"He's fine," Sango reassured. "We propped him up against a nearby tree. With any luck, he'll wake up on his own or the others will find him."

Kagome nodded in grudging agreement, a light smattering of snow starting to float to the ground.

"My lady," Miroku prompted gently. "Are you ready?"

So, that was it. Nothing more. The thought was a disheartening one to Kagome.

Why was she resisting the urge to leave? She had to. It was the only way to prepare to take down Naraku once and for all. But, still, the knot in her chest twisted at the choice.

But, that didn't matter. Kagome didn't belong here. She'd been avoiding the inevitable but that didn't make it hurt any less. She just had to grow up.

"Yes," she breathed with a fortifying breath. "Let's go."

"I'll send word as soon as I can," Sango promised as she clasped Kagome's hand in comfort. "Just be ready when it's time."

"I will," Kagome promised.

With a smile and a nod, Sango stepped back as Kirara lunged up into the swirling air, running on the wintery wind that propelled them farther and farther away from the mountain peaks.

Glancing back over her shoulder, Kagome felt the sting of tears prick the corners of her eyes. It was really happening. She just hoped Koga would forgive her one day.

"I'm sorry," she whispered softly, closing her eyes against the burn that would be the wind. "Good-bye, Koga."

If the hoshi heard her plea, he gave no indication. And, for that, Kagome swore she would always be grateful.

SSS

Shipo grunted and groaned as he continued to drag the heavy body behind him. The muscles in his tiny arms strained as sweat started to mingle with the beginning sprinkling of snow.

Why did the barbarian have to be so heavy?

However, that was a rant for another time. It was up to him to save the Alpha's life and he couldn't waste a moment.

It had been luck, pure and simple, that the wolf was still alive.

That monster, Naraku, had the kill. He had it. Shipo would forever remember the image of the horrifying shape, cloaked in white fur and surrounded by long black vaporous tentacles, pinning Koga to the ground and sending tainted pain into the agonizing Alpha.

However, a flash of light, bigger brighter and closer, saved him. The flare had been huge, filling the whole sky with pure power. And, without a second thought, Naraku lunged off of his catch and raced off through the shadows towards the source.

The resulting silence was bone-chilling. Everywhere Shipo looked there was dead or dying, both for the ookami in the clearing and nature itself. A part of his instincts told him to run, to flee. But, that would mean Koga would die before the first snow finished falling.

Shipo didn't always like the Alpha but he owed him. That was why he was currently trying to drag a body easily three times his size. He had to be crazy!

A swooping wind brushed up Shipo's spine, causing the kit to shudder as the feeling reminded him of Naraku's eyes. The glimpse had been brief but the cold detachment had been unavoidable. He felt no remorse, no conviction of what he was about to do.

Shipo made a mental note to never come in contact with that hateful….whatever he was, again.

A haunting moan had Shipo bristling with terror as he snapped his gaze one way or the other, desperate to hide from any possible attack. However, there was nothing.

A strong wind rushed by, causing the sound to fill the air again. But, this time, Shipo's pointed ears twitched as he tried to locate the sound. A rattling rustle to his left revealed the mouth of a cave; their salvation!

Gathering all the strength he had left, Shipo pulled and tugged the prone Alpha into the dark cave, settling him carefully on the smooth floor. Leaning against a rocky wall, the little kit took a break to catch his breath.

He'd done it! He'd gotten Koga to a safe place. Now, he just needed to patch him up.

A pained groan from the ookami in question had Shipo scurrying to his side.

"Koga," he cried hopefully. "Koga, are you alright? I mean, I know you're not alright but—"

"Naraku," Koga snarled in blind-pain. "Naraku!"

"He's not here," Shipo reassured. "He left."

"Naraku, Naraku," Koga continued to grunt in a darkness-induced chant.

It was as if he was still fighting his enemy, claws straining to slash and fangs ready to tear. But, there was no enemy to kill. He was taken by his nightmares.

"Just stay here," Shipo replied, hoping the stubborn Alpha would hear that much. "I'm going to get help. You need to be healed."

Shipo knew the reasoning was a waste of time. Koga still persisted in his endless, mad chant of the monster's name. Searching for the one he wanted to kill in his dreams. But, at least, the Alpha was weak enough to not be able to stand. That would mean he would still be there when Shipo came back with help; help they needed.

"I'll be right back, Koga," Shipo promised once the ookami's ravings died down to angry whimpers and shudders. "You just hang on till then. Remember, Kagome needs you."

With that, the kit bounded out of the cave, zipping through the beginnings of white snow-fall.

It was probably best then he didn't hear the Alpha's dream-ravings shift to other nightmares. Visions more horrible than he could imagine. Visions of the pure, the beautiful, the right just out of his reach; forever lost to him.

"Kagome….. Kagome….. Kagome..."

(To be continued in Wolf and Miko part 4. Hope to see you all soon.)


End file.
